World League Of Cartoon Quidditch 3
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: The start of the 3rd season of Cartoon Quidditch, featuring even MORE teams joining the fury...
1. Introduction

** The World League of Cartoon Quidditch is back again for a third season! Once more, these animated teams will come together to do battle in the dangerous, exciting sport of Harry Potter!**

** There will be even MORE teams this time around, all over the world; there will also be a few relocations and name changes, as well as a set of teams in a portion of the world I previously never thought I'd be able to expand to...**

** Now here will be the teams in this WLCQ season;**

** [C] - denotes team captain**

** * - denotes expansion team**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Buffalo Behemoths***

** Cleveland Cruciatus**

** Miami Goblins**

** Providence Griffins**

** Virginia Werewolves**

** Washington Ministry**

** North Division**

** Boston Leviathans***

** Columbus Pixies**

** Indiana Slughorns**

** New Jersey Wyverns**

** New York Dragons**

** Philadelphia Thestrals**

** South Division**

** Birmingham War Pigs**

** Houston Horcurxes**

** Jacksonville Jinx***

** Louisville Phantoms**

** Nashville Basilisks**

** South Carolina Black Cocks**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors**

** Idaho Yeti***

** Los Angeles Undead**

** New Mexico Marauders**

** San Antonio Centaurs**

** Seattle Vampires**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Cincinnati Redcaps***

** Dallas Hippogriffs**

** Minnesota Wormtails**

** Oklahoma Orcs**

** Orlando Black Magic**

** St. Louis Serpents**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs**

** Detroit Alicorns**

** Kansas City Inferi**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists***

** Syracuse Silurians**

** South Division**

** Atlanta Owls**

** Charlotte Hallows**

** Memphis Mandrakes**

** New Orleans Nightwings**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows***

** Tampa Bay Trolls**

** West Division**

** Arizona Phoenixes**

** Las Vegas Night Elves**

** Portland Parselmouths**

** San Diego Snatchers***

** San Francisco Seers**

** Utah Fiendfyre**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Liverpool Beetles***

** London Chimeras**

** Marseille Sphinxes**

** Milan Witchhunters**

** Paris Veela**

** Rome Fairies**

** Japan Division**

** Hiroshima Hibagon***

** Kyoto Kappa**

** Nagoya Nue**

** Osaka Oni**

** Tokyo Tengu**

** Yokohama Yokai***

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras**

** Monterrey Cadejos**

** Montreal Manticores**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks***

** Toronto Salamanders**

** Vancouver Grindylows**

** Oceania Division**

** Adelaide Bunyips***

** Auckland Moa***

** Brisbane Dirawongs***

** Melbourne Minka Birds***

** Perth Wagyls***

** Sydney Yowies***

** Here are all the teams' home stadiums;**

**Alicorns – Comerica Park (Detroit, Michigan)**

**Basilisks – LP Field (Nashville, Tennessee)**

**Beetles – Anfield (Liverpool, England)**

**Behemoths – Ralph Wilson Stadium (Orchard Park, New York)**

**Black Cocks – Williams-Brice Stadium (Columbia, South Carolina)**

**Black Magic – Citrus Bowl (Orlando, Florida)**

**Bunyips – AAMI Stadium (Adelaide, Australia)**

**Cadejos – Estadio Technologico (Monterrey, Mexico)**

**Centaurs – Alamodome (San Antonio, Texas)**

**Chimeras – Wembley Stadium (London, England)**

**Chupacabras – Estadio Azteca (Mexico City, Mexico)**

**Cruciatus – FirstEnergy Stadium (Cleveland, Ohio)**

**Death Eaters – Miller Park (Milwaukee, Wisconsin)**

**Dementors – Sports Authority Field At Mile High (Denver, Colorado)**

**Dirawongs – Suncorp Stadium (Brisbane, Australia)**

**Dragons – Yankee Stadium (The Bronx, New York)**

**Fairies – Stadio Olimpico (Rome, Italy)**

**Fiendfyre – Rice-Eccles Stadium (Salt Lake City, Utah)**

**Fire Crabs – Soldier Field (Chicago, Illinois)**

**Goblins – Marlins Park (Miami, Florida)**

**Griffins – Brown Stadium (Providence, Rhode Island)**

**Grindylows – BC Place (Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada)**

**Hallows – Bank Of America Stadium (Charlotte, North Carolina)**

**Hibagon – Hiroshima Big Arch (Hiroshima, Japan)**

**Hippogriffs – Cotton Bowl (Dallas, Texas)**

**Horcruxes – Reliant Stadium (Houston, Texas)**

**Inferi – Arrowhead Stadium (Kansas City, Missouri)**

**Jinx – EverBank Field (Jacksonville, Florida)**

**Kappa – Nishikyogoku Athletic Stadium (Kyoto, Japan)**

**Leviathans – Fenway Park (Boston, Massachusetts)**

**Mandrakes – Liberty Bowl Memorial Stadium (Memphis, Tennessee)**

**Manticores – Percival Molson Memorial Stadium (Montreal, Quebec, Canada)**

**Marauders – University Stadium (Albuquerque, New Mexico)**

**Ministry – Nationals Park (Washington, DC)**

**Minka Birds – Melbourne Cricket Ground (Melbourne, Australia)**

**Moa – Eden Park (Auckland, New Zealand)**

**Night Elves – Sam Boyd Stadium (Las Vegas, Nevada)**

**Nightwings – Mercedes-Benz Superdome (New Orleans, Louisiana)**

**Nue – Nagoya Dome (Nagoya, Japan)**

**Oni – Nagai Stadium (Osaka, Japan)**

**Orcs – Gaylord Family Oklahoma Memorial Stadium (Norman, Oklahoma)**

**Owls – Turner Field (Atlanta, Georgia)**

**Parselmouths – Jeld-Wen Field (Portland, Oregon)**

**Phantoms – Papa John's Cardinal Stadium (Louisville, Kentucky)**

**Phoenixes – Chase Field (Phoenix, Arizona)**

**Poltergeists – Heinz Field (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania)**

**Pixies – Ohio Stadium (Columbus, Ohio)**

**Redcaps – Paul Brown Stadium (Cincinnati, Ohio)**

**Salamanders – Roger's Centre (Toronto, Ontario, Canada)**

**Seers – Candlestick Park (San Francisco, California)**

**Serpents – Busch Stadium (St. Louis, Missouri)**

**Silurians – Carrier Dome (Syracuse, New York)**

**Slughorns – Lucas Oil Stadium (Indianapolis, Indiana)**

**Snatchers – Qualcomm Stadium (San Diego, California)**

**Sphinxes – Stade Velodrome (Marseille, France)**

**Storm Hawks – Frank Clair Stadium (Ottawa, Ontario, Canada)**

**Tengu – National Olympic Stadium (Tokyo, Japan)**

**Thestrals – Lincoln Financial Field (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)**

**Trolls – Raymond James Stadium (Tampa, Florida)**

**Undead – Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (Los Angeles, California)**

**Vampires – CenturyLink Field (Seattle, Washington)**

**Veela – Parc Des Princes (Paris, France)**

**Wagyls – Patersons Stadium (Perth, Australia)**

**War Pigs – Legion Field (Birmingham, Alabama)**

**Werewolves – Dick Price Stadium (Norfolk, Virginia)**

**Willows – Carter-Finley Stadium (Raleigh, North Carolina)**

**Witchhunters – Stadio Giuseppe Meazza (Milan, Italy)**

**Wormtails – Target Field (Minneapolis, Minnesota)**

**Wyverns – MetLife Stadium (East Rutherford, New Jersey)**

**Yeti – Bronco Stadium (Boise, Idaho)**

**Yokai – Nissan Stadium (Yokohama, Japan)**

**Yowies – ANZ Stadium (Sydney, Australia)**

** And here are the complete team rosters for all the teams;**

**Adelaide Bunyips**

** Chaser: Dex Hamilton [C] (#12)**

** Chaser: Zap Monogan (#39)**

** Chaser: Tung Flyblow (#26)**

** Beater: Audrey (#74)**

** Beater: Sally (#69)**

** Keeper: Snap (#50)**

** Seeker: Jenny 10 (#10)**

** Coach: Syrrus**

**Arizona Phoenixes**

** Chaser: Fry [C] (#99)**

** Chaser: Leela (#30)**

** Chaser: Bender (#22)**

** Beater: Zoidberg (#10)**

** Beater: Hermes Conrad (#37)**

** Keeper: Zapp Brannigan (#25)**

** Seeker: Amy Wong (#31)**

** Coach: Hubert J. Farnsworth**

**Atlanta Owls**

** Chaser: Early Cuyler [C] (#21)**

** Chaser: Rusty Cuyler (#03)**

** Chaser: Lil Cuyler (#12)**

** Beater: Dan Halen (#86)**

** Beater: The Sheriff (#91)**

** Keeper: Reverend (#7)**

** Seeker: Tammi (#30)**

** Coach: Granny Cuyler**

**Auckland Moa**

** Chaser: Valea Pepelo (#41)**

** Chaser: Sione Tapili (#39)**

** Chaser: Mila Jizovich (#23)**

** Beater: Jeff Da Maori (#27)**

** Beater: Mack McCorkenstein-Taifule (#46)**

** Keeper: Bobby Bababiba (#4)**

** Seeker: Vale Pepelo [C] (#40)**

** Coach: Pepelo Pepelo**

**Birmingham War Pigs**

** Chaser: Skwisgaar Skwigelf (#69)**

** Chaser: Toki Wartooth (#96)**

** Chaser: Dr. Rockzo (#42)**

** Beater: Nathan Explosion [C] (#66)**

** Beater: William Murderface (#47)**

** Keeper: Dick Knubbler (#78)**

** Seeker: Pickles (#5)**

** Coach: Charles Foster Offdensen**

**Boston Leviathans**

** Chaser: Rex Salazar [C] (#42)**

** Chaser: Noah Nixon (#30)**

** Chaser: Agent Six (#6)**

** Beater: Caesar Salazar (#22)**

** Beater: Rebecca Holiday (#25)**

** Keeper: Circe (#24)**

** Seeker: Bobo Haha (#43)**

** Coach: White Knight**

**Brisbane Dirawongs**

** Chaser: Crysta [C] (#76)**

** Chaser: Batty Koda (#99)**

** Chaser: Zak Young (#51)**

** Beater: Tony (#64)**

** Beater: Ralph (#54)**

** Keeper: Magi Lune (#79)**

** Seeker: Pips (#60)**

** Coach: Hexxus**

**Buffalo Behemoths**

** Chaser: Chiro [C] (#41)**

** Chaser: Antauri (#2)**

** Chaser: SPRX-77 (#77)**

** Beater: Gibson (#04)**

** Beater: Otto (#55)**

** Keeper Nova (#6)**

** Seeker: Jinmay (#14)**

** Coach: Captain Shuggazoom**

**Charlotte Hallows**

** Chaser: Phineas Flynn [C] (#43)**

** Chaser: Ferb Fletcher (#9)**

** Chaser: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (#34)**

** Beater: Candace Flynn (#11)**

** Beater: Stacy Hirano (#01)**

** Keeper: Jeremy Johnson (#39)**

** Seeker: Perry The Platypus (#16)**

** Coach: Major Monogram**

**Chicago Fire Crabs**

** Chaser: Gary Snail (#0)**

** Chaser: Sandy Cheeks (#28)**

** Chaser: Pearl Krabs (#76)**

** Beater: Squidward Tentacles (#60)**

** Beater: Eugene H. Krabs (#79)**

** Keeper: Patrick Star (#87)**

** Seeker: Spongebob SquarePants [C] (#78)**

** Coach: Sheldon J. Plankton**

**Cincinnati Redcaps**

** Chaser: Brad Carbunkle (#30)**

** Chaser: Tuck Carbunkle (#03)**

** Chaser: Sheldon Lee (#05)**

** Beater: Princess Vega (#40)**

** Beater: Melody Locust (#80)**

** Keeper: Kenny Mogg (#09)**

** Seeker: Jenny Wakeman [C] (#9)**

** Coach: Noreen Wakeman**

**Cleveland Cruciatus**

** Chaser: Jimmy Neutron [C] (#14)**

** Chaser: Carl Wheezer (#27)**

** Chaser: Cindy Vortex (#41)**

** Beater: Nick Dean (#69)**

** Keeper: Libby Folfax (#18)**

** Keeper: Judy Neutron (#50)**

** Seeker: Goddard (#98)**

** Coach: Hugh Neutron**

**Columbus Pixies**

** Chaser: Cosmo (#01)**

** Chaser: Wanda (#6)**

** Chaser: Poof (#40)**

** Beater: AJ (#11)**

** Beater: Chester McBadbat (#15)**

** Keeper: Sparky (#04)**

** Seeker: Timmy Turner [C] (#17)**

** Coach: Jorgen Von Strangle**

**Dallas Hippogriffs**

** Chaser: Bill Dauterive (#49)**

** Chaser: Dale Gribble (#50)**

** Chaser: Jeff Boomhauer (#73)**

** Beater: Hank Hill [C] (#98)**

** Beater: Peggy Hill (#89)**

** Keeper: Luanne Platter (#40)**

** Seeker: Bobby Hill (#13)**

** Coach: Buck Strickland**

**Denver Dementors**

** Chaser: Stan Marsh (#97)**

** Chaser: Wendy Testaburger (#79)**

** Chaser: Bebe Stevens (#04)**

** Beater: Eric Cartman [C] (#14)**

** Beater: Butters Scotch (#2)**

** Keeper: Kenny McCormick (#39)**

** Seeker: Kyle Broflovski (#25)**

** Coach: Randy Marsh**

**Detroit Alicorns**

** Chaser: Pinkie Pie (#81)**

** Chaser: Fluttershy (#02)**

** Chaser: Spike (#01)**

** Beater: Applejack (#18)**

** Beater: Rarity (#21)**

** Keeper: Twilight Sparkle [C] (#11)**

** Seeker: Rainbow Dash (#20)**

** Coach: Princess Celestia**

**Hiroshima Hibagon**

** Chaser: Duo Maxwell (#02)**

** Chaser: Trowa Barton (#08)**

** Chaser: Chang Wufei (#09)**

** Beater: Master O (#15)**

** Beater: Professor G (#7)**

** Keeper: Heero Yuy [C] (#00)**

** Seeker: Quatre Winner (#07)**

** Coach: Doctor J**

**Houston Horcruxes**

** Chaser: Cuddles [C] (#3)**

** Chaser: Giggles (#7)**

** Chaser: Petunia (#16)**

** Beater: Lifty (#12)**

** Beater: Shifty (#19)**

** Keeper: Lumpy (#21)**

** Seeker: Splendid (#19)**

** Coach: Flippy**

**Idaho Yeti**

** Chaser: Dipper Pines [C] (#3)**

** Chaser: Wendy Corduroy (#15)**

** Chaser: Manly Dan (#51)**

** Beater: Sherriff Blubs (#21)**

** Beater: Deputy Durland (#4)**

** Keeper: Soos (#68)**

** Seeker: Mabel Pines (#12)**

** Coach: Stanford Pines**

**Indiana Slughorns**

** Chaser: Kitty Kaswell (#22)**

** Chaser: Bird Brain (#35)**

** Chaser: The Chameleon (#88)**

** Beater: Dudley Puppy [C] (#99)**

** Beater: Peg Puppy (#90)**

** Keeper: Verminious Snaptrap (#00)**

** Seeker: Keswick (#11)**

** Coach: The Chief**

**Jacksonville Jinx**

** Chaser: Blossom (#95)**

** Chaser: Ms. Sarah Bellum (#33)**

** Chaser: Ms. Keane (#52)**

** Beater: Buttercup (#42)**

** Beater: Mitch Mitchelson (#62)**

** Keeper: Professor Utonium [C] (#24)**

** Seeker: Bubbles (#63)**

** Coach: The Mayor**

**Kansas City Inferi**

** Chaser: Gwen Tennyson (#01)**

** Chaser: Julie Yamamoto (#35)**

** Chaser: Rook Blonko (#20)**

** Beater: Kevin Levin (#44)**

** Beater: Paradox (#52)**

** Keeper: Azmuth (#81)**

** Seeker: Ben Tennyson [C] (#10)**

** Coach: Max Tennyson**

**Kyoto Kappa**

** Chaser: Joey Wheeler (#33)**

** Chaser: Mai Valentine (#65)**

** Chaser: Tristan Taylor (#40)**

** Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)**

** Beater: Mokuba Kaiba (#03)**

** Keeper: Tea Gardner (#93)**

** Seeker: Yugi Moto [C] (#56)**

** Coach: Maximillion Pegasus**

**Las Vegas Night Elves**

** Chaser: Beavis [C] (#24)**

** Chaser: Butt-Head (#48)**

** Chaser: David Van Driessen (#30)**

** Beater: Bradley Buzzcut (#19)**

** Beater: David Van Driessen (#30)**

** Keeper: Principal McVicker (#41)**

** Seeker: Stewart Stevenson (#76)**

** Coach: Tom Anderson**

**Liverpool Beetles**

** Chaser: Tommy Turnbull [C] (#40)**

** Chaser: Gus Turner (#27)**

** Chaser: Lola Mbola (#04)**

** Beater: Dwight Turnbull (#24)**

** Beater: Debbie Turnbull (#42)**

** Keeper: Robotgirl (#21)**

** Seeker: Robotboy (#12)**

** Coach: Professor Moshimo**

**London Chimeras**

** Chaser: Penny Fitzgerald (#69)**

** Chaser: Tobias Wilson (#52)**

** Chaser: Anais Watterson (#40)**

** Beater: Richard Watterson (#83)**

** Beater: Nicole Watterson (#38)**

** Keeper: Darwin Watterson (#78)**

** Seeker: Gumball Watterson [C] (#87)**

** Coach: Miss Simian**

**Los Angeles Undead**

** Chaser: James Possible (#97)**

** Chaser: Ann Possible (#79)**

** Chaser: Ron Stoppable (#15)**

** Beater: Jim Possible (#12)**

** Beater: Tim Possible (#21)**

** Keeper: Wade (#33)**

** Seeker: Kim Possible [C] (#51)**

** Coach: Betty Director**

**Louisville Phantoms**

** Chaser: Danny Phantom [C] (#16)**

** Chaser: Sam Manson (#61)**

** Chaser: Tucker Foley (#21)**

** Beater: Valerie Gray (#05)**

** Beater: Dani Phantom (#47) **

** Keeper: Maddie Fenton (#79)**

** Seeker: Jazz Fenton (#63)**

** Coach: Jack Fenton**

**Marseille Sphinxes**

** Chaser: Jeremy Belpois (#12)**

** Chaser: Odd Della Robbia (#37)**

** Chaser: William Dunbar (#27)**

** Beater: Yumi Ishiyama (#34)**

** Beater: Ulrich Stern (#40)**

** Keeper: Franz Hopper [C] (#13)**

** Seeker: Aelita Stones (#20)**

** Coach: Jim Morales**

**Melbourne Minka Birds**

** Chaser: Mumble [C] (#56)**

** Chaser: Gloria (#65)**

** Chaser: Lovelace (#75)**

** Beater: Memphis (#83)**

** Beater: Norma Jean (#38)**

** Keeper: Ramon (#61)**

** Seeker: Erik (#44)**

** Coach: Noah The Elder**

**Memphis Mandrakes**

** Chaser: Ollie Pesto (#34)**

** Chaser: Andy Pesto (#44)**

** Chaser: Jimmy Pesto Jr. (#54)**

** Beater: Tina Belcher (#4)**

** Beater: Gene Belcher (#14)**

** Keeper: Linda Belcher [C] (#04)**

** Seeker: Louise Belcher (#24)**

** Coach: Bob Belcher**

**Mexico City Chupacabras**

** Chaser: Flama Dama (#10)**

** Chaser: Iron Pinata (#25)**

** Chaser: Gordo Gordo (#14)**

** Beater: Maria Rivera (#77)**

** Beater: Rodolfo Rivera (#72)**

** Keeper: Frida Suarez (#09)**

** Seeker: Manny Rivera [C] (#90)**

** Coach: Grandpapi**

**Miami Goblins**

** Chaser: Princess Clara (#14)**

** Chaser: Foxxy Love (#88)**

** Chaser: Xandir (#69)**

** Beater: Captain Hero [C] (#96)**

** Beater: Toot Braunstein (#20)**

** Keeper: Wooldoor Sockbat (#99)**

** Seeker: Ling Ling (#42)**

** Coach: Spanky Ham**

**Milan Witchhunters**

** Chaser: Irma Lair (#21)**

** Chaser: Taranee Cook (#23)**

** Chaser: Hay Lin (#20)**

** Beater: The Oracle (#15)**

** Beater: Tibor (#85)**

** Keeper: Cornelia Hale (#11)**

** Seeker: Will Vandom [C] (#45)**

** Coach: Yan Lin**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters**

** Chaser: Billy (#60)**

** Chaser: Mandy (#57)**

** Chaser: Eris (#37)**

** Beater: Nergal (#65)**

** Beater: Jeff The Spider (#56)**

** Keeper: Grim [C] (#7)**

** Seeker: Nergal Jr. (#55)**

** Coach: Velma Green**

**Minnesota Wormtails**

** Chaser: Pops Malleard (#29)**

** Chaser: Hi-Five Ghost (#5)**

** Chaser: Margaret Smith (#12)**

** Beater: Skips (#74)**

** Beater: Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein (#64)**

** Keeper: Mordecai [C] (#23)**

** Seeker: Rigby (#32)**

** Coach: Benson**

**Monterrey Cadejos**

** Chaser: Rikochet [C] (#81)**

** Chaser: Buena Girl (#09)**

** Chaser: The Flea (#6)**

** Beater: Minotoro (#31)**

** Beater: Masked Dog (#71)**

** Keeper: Penny Plutonium (#32)**

** Seeker: Snow Pea (#52)**

** Coach: Senor Hasbeena**

**Montreal Manticores**

** Chaser: Caitlin Cooke (#16)**

** Chaser: Jen Masterson (#07)**

** Chaser: Wyatt Williams (#56)**

** Beater: Nikki Wong [C] (#13)**

** Beater: Jonesy Garcia (#69)**

** Keeper: Starr (#57)**

** Seeker: Jude Lizowski (#75)**

** Coach: Coach Halder**

**Nagoya Nue**

** Chaser: Kankuro (#12)**

** Chaser: Gaara (#7)**

** Chaser: Temari (#20)**

** Beater: Sasuke Uchiha (#66)**

** Beater: Sakura Haruno (#06)**

** Keeper: Rock Lee (#30)**

** Seeker: Naruto Uzumaki [C] (#9)**

** Coach: Kakashi Hatake**

**Nashville Basilisks**

** Chaser: Ren Hoek [C] (#77)**

** Chaser: Powdered Toast Man (#49)**

** Chaser: Muddy Mudskipper (#26)**

** Beater: Mr. Horse (#18)**

** Beater: Haggis McHaggis (#81)**

** Keeper: Sven Hoek (#78)**

** Seeker: Stimpy J. Cat (#32)**

** Coach: George Liquor**

**New Jersey Wyverns**

** Chaser: Tommy Pickles [C] (#24)**

** Chaser: Chuckie Finster (#42)**

** Chaser: Kimi Finster (#44)**

** Beater: Phil DeVille (#84)**

** Beater: Lil DeVille (#48)**

** Keeper: Susie Carmichael (#22)**

** Seeker: Dil Pickles (#23)**

** Coach: Angelica Pickles**

**New Mexico Marauders**

** Chaser: Dib (#15)**

** Chaser: Gaz (#51)**

** Chaser: GIR (#34)**

** Beater: Almighty Tallest Red (#39)**

** Beater: Almighty Tallest Purple (#93)**

** Keeper: Ms. Bitters (#15)**

** Seeker: Zim [C] (#48)**

** Coach: Professor Membrane**

**New Orleans Nightwings**

** Chaser: Robin [C] (#58)**

** Chaser: Speedy (#27)**

** Chaser: Terra (#98)**

** Beater: Cyborg (#70)**

** Beater: Raven (#60)**

** Keeper: Starfire (#85)**

** Seeker: Beastboy (#89)**

** Coach: Bumblebee**

**New York Dragons**

** Chaser: Rose (#23)**

** Chaser: Trixie Carter (#46)**

** Chaser: Haley Kay Long (#13)**

** Beater: Jonathan Long (#22)**

** Beater: Susan Long (#31)**

** Keeper: Spud Spudinski (#38)**

** Seeker: Jake Long [C] (#32)**

** Coach: Luong Lao Shi**

**Oklahoma Orcs**

** Chaser: Finn [C] (#43)**

** Chaser: Princess Bubblegum (#18)**

** Chaser: Lady Rainicorn (#34)**

** Beater: Flame Princess (#22)**

** Beater: Lumpy Space Princess (#32)**

** Keeper: Marceline The Vampire Queen (#75)**

** Seeker: Jake (#27)**

** Coach: The Ice King**

**Orlando Black Magic**

** Chaser: Dee Dee (#8)**

** Chaser: Monkey (#08)**

** Chaser: Agent Honeydew (#9)**

** Beater: Major Glory (#76)**

** Beater: Valhallen (#42)**

** Keeper: The Infraggable Krunk (#41)**

** Seeker: Dexter [C] (#99)**

** Coach: Mandark**

**Osaka Oni**

** Chaser: Goku [C] (#54)**

** Chaser: Bulma (#49)**

** Chaser: Tien Shinhan (#20)**

** Beater: Piccolo (#73)**

** Beater: Krillin (#00)**

** Keeper: Vegeta (#49)**

** Seeker: Gohan (#45)**

** Coach: Master Roshi**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks**

** Chaser: Piper (#64)**

** Chaser: Radarr (#60)**

** Chaser: Stork (#84)**

** Beater: Finn (#43)**

** Beater: Junko (#71)**

** Keeper: Carver (#66)**

** Seeker: Aerrow [C] (#3)**

** Coach: Arygyn**

**Paris Veela**

** Chaser: Sam [C] (#33)**

** Chaser: Clover (#78)**

** Chaser: Alex (#32)**

** Beater: Caitlin (#68)**

** Beater: Dominique (#07)**

** Keeper: Mandy (#65)**

** Seeker: Britney (#92)**

** Coach: Jerry Lewis**

**Perth Wagyls**

** Chaser: Opal (#44)**

** Chaser: Leaf (#24)**

** Chaser: Noel (#46)**

** Beater: Laverne (#78)**

** Beater: Oriana (#58)**

** Keeper: Fern (#43)**

** Seeker: Pearlie [C] (#66)**

** Coach: Great Aunt Garnet**

**Philadelphia Thestrals**

** Chaser: Kuki Sanban (#3)**

** Chaser: Abigail Lincoln (#5)**

** Chaser: Fanny Fullbright (#86)**

** Beater: Hoagie P. Gilligan (#2)**

** Beater: Cree Lincoln (#11)**

** Keeper: Nigel Uno [C] (#1)**

** Seeker: Wallabee Beetles (#4)**

** Coach: Rachel McKenzie**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists**

** Chaser: Mac [C] (#17)**

** Chaser: Coco (#36)**

** Chaser: Wilt (#1)**

** Beater: Eduardo (#68)**

** Beater: Mr. Herriman (#86)**

** Keeper: Frankie Foster (#22)**

** Seeker: Bloo (#44)**

** Coach: Madame Foster**

**Portland Parselmouths**

** Chaser: Marge Simpson (#38)**

** Chaser: Bart Simpson (#54)**

** Chaser: Lisa Simpson (#45)**

** Beater: Nelson Muntz (#27)**

** Beater: Moe Szyslak (#32)**

** Keeper: Homer Simpson [C] (#83)**

** Seeker: Milhouse Van Houten (#43)**

** Coach: Charles Montgomery Burns**

**Providence Griffins**

** Chaser: Lois Griffin (#39)**

** Chaser: Meg Griffin (#45)**

** Chaser: Brian Griffin (#8)**

** Beater: Peter Griffin [C] (#93)**

** Beater: Chris Griffin (#54)**

** Keeper: Glenn Quagmire (#69)**

** Seeker: Stewie Griffin (#08)**

** Coach: Carter Pewterschmidt**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows**

** Chaser: Helga Pataki (#73)**

** Chaser: Phoebe Heyerdahl (#50)**

** Chaser: Gerald Johanssen (#47)**

** Beater: Harold Berman (#49)**

** Beater: Eugene Horowitz (#74)**

** Keeper: Lila Sawyer (#34)**

** Seeker: Arnold [C] (#37)**

** Coach: Rhonda Lloyd**

**Rome Fairies**

** Chaser: Bloom [C] (#47)**

** Chaser: Stella (#50)**

** Chaser: Flora (#52)**

** Beater: Musa (#54)**

** Beater: Tecna (#43)**

** Keeper: Aisha (#38)**

** Seeker: Roxy (#81)**

** Coach: Sky**

**San Antonio Centaurs**

** Chaser: Hank Venture [C] (#30)**

** Chaser: Dermott Fictel (#46)**

** Chaser: Triana Orpheus (#35)**

** Beater: Brock Samson (#31)**

** Beater: Sargeant Hatred (#27)**

** Keeper: Byron Orpheus (#17)**

** Seeker: Dean Venture (#26)**

** Coach: Thaddeus Venture**

**San Diego Snatchers**

** Chaser: Otto Rocket [C] (#50)**

** Chaser: Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez (#14)**

** Chaser: Lars Rodriguez (#30)**

** Beater: Tito Makani (#64)**

** Beater: Eddie Valentine (#41)**

** Keeper: Sam "The Squid" Dullard (#80)**

** Seeker: Reggie Rocket (#05)**

** Coach: Raymundo Rocket**

**San Francisco Seers**

** Chaser: Katara (#34)**

** Chaser: Sokka (#38)**

** Chaser: Suki (#83)**

** Beater: Zuko (#73)**

** Beater: Azula (#61)**

** Keeper: Mai (#95)**

** Seeker: Aang [C] (#26)**

** Coach: Iroh**

**Seattle Vampires**

** Chaser: Master Shake (#55)**

** Chaser: Ignignokt (#06)**

** Chaser: Err (#41)**

** Beater: Frylock [C] (#15)**

** Beater: Carl Brutananadilewski (#5)**

** Keeper: George Lowe (#48)**

** Seeker: Meatwad (#56)**

** Coach: Dr. Weird**

**South Carolina Black Cocks**

** Chaser: Debby Kang (#15)**

** Chaser: Theresa Fowler (#51)**

** Chaser: Julian (#66)**

** Beater: Howard Wienerman (#44)**

** Beater: Bash Johnson (#12)**

** Keeper: Heidi Wienerman (#84)**

** Seeker: Randy Cunningham [C] (#48)**

** Coach: Marlene Driscoll**

**St. Louis Serpents**

** Chaser: The Warden [C] (#32)**

** Chaser: Paul (#50)**

** Chaser: Jean (#30)**

** Beater: Alice (#03)**

** Beater: Jacknife (#59)**

** Keeper: Jailbot (#69)**

** Seeker: Jared (#57)**

** Coach: Lord Stingray**

**Sydney Yowies**

** Chaser: Kelly Hamdon (#99)**

** Chaser: Maz Kepler (#66)**

** Chaser: Gal "DudePow" Hamdon (#69)**

** Beater: Boxter Hamdon (#84)**

** Beater: Officer Wackerman (#89)**

** Keeper: Droosha Hamdon (#48)**

** Seeker: Guy "SheZow" Hamdon [C] (#96)**

** Coach: Mrs. Creature**

**Syracuse Silurians**

** Chaser: Ducky (#04)**

** Chaser: Chomper (#66)**

** Chaser: Ruby (#06)**

** Beater: Littlefoot [C] (#34)**

** Beater: Cera (#27)**

** Keeper: Spike (#10)**

** Seeker: Petrie (#40)**

** Coach: Ali**

**Tampa Bay Trolls**

** Chaser: Edd (#29)**

** Chaser: Sarah (#47)**

** Chaser: Jonny 2X4 (#24)**

** Beater: Ed (#27)**

** Beater: Rolf (#51)**

** Keeper: Nazz (#67)**

** Seeker: Eddy [C] (#31)**

** Coach: Kevin**

**Tokyo Tengu**

** Chaser: Misty (#68)**

** Chaser: May (#39)**

** Chaser: Iris (#45)**

** Beater: Brock (#04)**

** Beater: Cilan (#49)**

** Keeper: Dawn (#42)**

** Seeker: Ash Ketchum [C] (#22)**

** Coach: Tracey Sketchit**

**Toronto Salamanders**

** Chaser: Gwen (#59)**

** Chaser: Heather [C] (#55)**

** Chaser: Geoff (#48)**

** Beater: Duncan (#57)**

** Beater: Alejandro (#42)**

** Keeper: Owen (#75)**

** Seeker: Bridgette (#07)**

** Coach: Chris McLean**

**Utah Fiendfyre**

** Chaser: Daria Morgendorffer [C] (#88)**

** Chaser: Jane Lane (#32)**

** Chaser: Trent Lane (#23)**

** Beater: Kevin Thompson (#01)**

** Beater: Mack McKenzie (#02)**

** Keeper: Helen Morgendorffer (#8)**

** Seeker: Quinn Morgendorffer (#08)**

** Coach: Jake Morgendorffer**

**Vancouver Grindylows**

** Chaser: Emma (#32)**

** Chaser: Lauren Ridgemount (#30)**

** Chaser: Tyler Ridgemount (#38)**

** Beater: Reef [C] (#34)**

** Beater: Fin McCloud (#19)**

** Keeper: Johnny (#86)**

** Seeker: Broseph (#83)**

** Coach: Andrew Baumer**

**Virginia Werewolves**

** Chaser: Donna Tubbs (#05)**

** Chaser: Roberta Tubbs (#38)**

** Chaser: Federline Jones (#16)**

** Beater: Cleveland Brown [C] (#5) **

** Beater: Cleveland, Jr. (#13)**

** Keeper: Tim The Bear (#44)**

** Seeker: Rallo Tubbs (#83)**

** Coach: Lester Krinklesac**

**Washington Ministry**

** Chaser: Francine Smith (#10)**

** Chaser: Steve Smith (#38)**

** Chaser: Snot Lonstein (#31)**

** Beater: Hayley Smith (#26)**

** Beater: Jeff Fischer (#16)**

** Keeper: Stan Smith [C] (#36)**

** Seeker: Roger Smith (#37)**

** Coach: Avery Bullock**

**Yokohama Yokai**

** Chaser: Miles "Tails" Prower (#66)**

** Chaser: Amy Rose (#67)**

** Chaser: Cream The Rabbit (#77)**

** Beater: Knuckles The Echidna (#96)**

** Beater: Shadow The Hedgehog (#60)**

** Keeper: Rouge The Bat (#69)**

** Seeker: Sonic The Hedgehog (#76)**

** Coach: Chris Thorndyke**

** As always, we'll have four preseason games to start, with each one featuring at least one of the new expansion teams, so that they can strut their stuff.**

** As for the regular season, it will be expanded from 27 games to 36 games, so that each team will appear in the Featured Game once. And because of the high amount of regular season games, there will be now be two games per week - one on Monday and one on Thursday.**

** Then come the playoffs, which will work differently from last season; the top three teams from each division will make the playoffs this time around. The division champions will get automatic berths into Round 2, while the 2nd and 3rd-place teams play each other in Round 1. Whoever wins in Round 1 will face the division champions in Round 2, and whoever wins that will go onto Round 3, and then its the conference championships!**

** Now determining which conference champion gets into the Potter Bowl automatically will be different this season; instead of it being whichever one has the best regular season record, it will now be whichever one has scored the most points during the playoffs; they'll get the automatic berth into Potter Bowl III, while the other two conference champions will play each other in a championship semifinal match.**

** And of course, whoever wins the semifinal will get the second spot into Potter Bowl III, which, as always, will be held at Estadio Do Maracana in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil - it is there that our champions will be decided!**

** Then, the season will end with the Cartoon Quidditch All-Star Game - as always, it will take place at Aloha Stadium in Honolulu, Hawaii, and it will feature all-star players from the two conferences whose teams made it into the Potter Bowl.**

** Now that I'm through explaining everything, here will be the preseason match-ups;**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Jacksonville Jinx**

**Cincinnati Redcaps vs Liverpool Beetles**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs San Diego Snatchers**

**Yokohama Yokai vs Sydney Yowies**

** Tune back in for our first preseason game; the Milwaukee Death Eaters vs the Jacksonville Jinx!**


	2. Preseason Game 1

** Preseason Game 1; Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Jacksonville Jinx**

** Team rosters;**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters**

** Chaser: Billy (#60)**

** Chaser: Mandy (#57)**

** Chaser: Eris (#37)**

** Beater: Nergal (#65)**

** Beater: Jeff The Spider (#56)**

** Keeper: Grim [C] (#7)**

** Seeker: Nergal Jr. (#55)**

** Coach: Velma Green**

**Jacksonville Jinx**

** Chaser: Blossom (#95)**

** Chaser: Ms. Sarah Bellum (#33)**

** Chaser: Ms. Keane (#52)**

** Beater: Buttercup (#42)**

** Beater: Mitch Mitchelson (#62)**

** Keeper: Professor Utonium [C] (#24)**

** Seeker: Bubbles (#63)**

** Coach: The Mayor**

** The games, like last season, will be on FOX, albeit with just three commentators now;**

Harry: Cartoon Quidditch is back! Even more teams have formed across the U.S. and the world to wage war in the 3rd season of the World League of Cartoon Quidditch! Our first game of the preseason takes us to EverBank Field down in Jacksonville, Florida; the home of one of the league's newest acquisitions, the Jacksonville Jinx. They will be hosting a team that has a new, much more vicious roster, the Milwaukee Death Eaters! Hello again, I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, along with my mates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron: Man, Harry, when you said the Death Eaters have a new, much more vicious roster, you're bloody right! Over the offseason, they've acquired two underworld beings, a goddess of chaos and a giant spider - wait, there's a giant spider?! Well, in that case, I pick the Jinx to win this, because I hate spiders!

Hermione: Well, the Jinx could win this; their team has a few girls with crazy superpowers - super speed, laser vision, and ice breath, amongst other things. They claim to have defeated giant monsters in the past; not that this game will be easy. It could go either way.

Harry: Yes, it could... but anyway, they're about to tip off.

...

Mandy: I think these creeps will come in handy for us - with them, we'll be making the Potter Bowl for sure this time!

Jeff: I'll make you proud, Dad!

Billy: I hate that spider!

Mandy: (kisses Billy) Don't worry about it. Let's just beat these newbies so we can move on.

Billy: OK!

...

**The Bludgers are sent up; the Golden Snitch follows them, and they all split up and fly in different directions. Then the referee picks up the Quaffle, takes it to the center of the pitch, and tosses it straight up high into the air.**

Harry: Quaffle is up, and the preseason begins!

**As the Quaffle hits mid-air, Blossom uses her super speed to reach the Quaffle well before anyone else, and she hauls it in for the Jacksonville Jinx.**

Blossom: You two stay back - I got this.

**Ms. Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane stay back as Blossom soldiers on solo.**

Eris: Stupefy!

**Eris tries to hit Blossom with a Stunning Charm, but thanks to Blossom's super speed, the spell misses, and almost takes out Mandy.**

Mandy: You watch where you're shooting those things, Eris!

Eris: But she was too fast for me!

Mandy: (cringes)

**As Mitch Mitchelson knocks away an incoming Bludger, Blossom speeds up to the Milwaukee Death Eaters' goal;**

Harry: Blossom shoots, but it's SAVED by Grim!

Blossom: What? But HOW?!

Grim: It'll take more than superpowers to stop me, stupid girl! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**To the surprise of Blossom and all the Jinx fans watching, Grim puts a hand up and stops the Quaffle dead in its tracks before it can go through the hoop.**

Mandy: Give it to me, Grim! I've got a plan!

**Grim then tosses the Quaffle over to Mandy.**

Mandy: Cover me, Eris!

**Flanked by Eris, Mandy heads down the pitch with the Quaffle in hand. She gets a bit nervous as she sees Blossom charging at her, but then;**

Eris: Immobulus!

Harry: And Blossom's just been frozen in place!

Hermione: The Freezing Charm - I've used it myself a bunch of times.

**Eris's Freezing Charm freezes Blossom in place before she can get to Mandy. Then, as Jeff The Spider beats away a Bludger, Ms. Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane come charging at Mandy.**

Eris: Flipendo!

Sarah Bellum/Keane: AAAAAHHH...!

**Eris's Knockback Jinx hits Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane, sending them across the pitch to an area outside of the action. **

**Mandy then hands the Quaffle over to Billy.**

Mandy: Go get 'em, baby!

**And with that, Billy flies into the Jacksonville scoring area;**

Harry: And it's a GOAL! 10 points to the Milwaukee Death Eaters!

Billy: YAY! I did it! I DID IT!

Mandy: That you did, Billy. (kisses Billy hard)

**Billy shoots at the right goal as Professor Utonium is stationed at the center goal. The Professor can't get down to the right hoop in time, and the Quaffle goes through, putting the Death Eaters up into a 10-0 lead.**

** Professor Utonium reluctantly throws the Quaffle back into play, and it is caught by Ms. Sarah Bellum.**

** Immediately as she catches the Quaffle, Nergal hits a Bludger at her.**

Nergal: Eat this, ginger!

** However, it misses, and the Bludger flies towards the spectators...**

Harry: There's a penalty whistle going off!

Ron: That Bludger was headed into the stands, and I'm pretty bloody sure it was Nergal who hit it.

Hermione: It was. And it's gonna be Bumphing on Milwaukee!

**As Nergal's Bludger heads towards the stands, the penalty whistle is blown, stopping the action on the pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Bumphing. Milwaukee, #65. Penalty shot for Jacksonville!

Mandy: Nergal, you incompetent!

Nergal: Honestly, they shouldn't really give a crap about the fans.

**Nergal is slapped with a Bumphing call, awarding a penalty shot to the Jacksonville Jinx, which Blossom elects to take.**

Grim: This'll be too easy. IMPEDIMENT-

Harry: Blossom SCORES! We are tied at 10!

Grim: ... What the hell just happened, mon?!

Crowd: (chanting) YOU GOT JINXED! YOU GOT JINXED! YOU GOT JINXED! YOU GOT JINXED!

**With her super speed, Blossom gets the Quaffle through the hoop before Grim can cast the Impediment Jinx, and the game is tied up at 10.**

** Still shocked and confused, Grim tosses the Quaffle to Billy. Blossom immediately makes a rush at him, but Billy throws the Quaffle to Mandy before Blossom can get it.**

Blossom: Damn...

**Mandy takes the Quaffle over onto Jacksonville's side of the pitch, where she is met by Ms. Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane.**

Mandy: Crap!

**Mandy quickly throws the Quaffle over to Eris, who outruns Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane with ease. Blossom makes a sudden hard charge to try and run Eris down, but to everyone's surprise, it is to no avail, as Eris enters the Jacksonville scoring area;**

Harry: Eris SCORES, and it's 20-10, Milwaukee!

Eris: That chaotic enough for ya? Heh heh heh!

Utonium: I've got to build some turbo boosters for my broom or something!

**Eris scores an easy goal, pushing the Death Eaters up into a 20-10 lead over the Jinx. Professor Utonium then hands the Quaffle over to Ms. Keane.**

** But when Eris turns on her, looking about ready to hit her with a potentially lethal spell, Ms. Keane chickens out and passes the Quaffle to Blossom.**

Ms. Keane: You got this, Blossom. Kick their asses!

**Billy and Mandy attempt a double-team on Blossom, but she easily outruns them both, causing them to just narrowly avoid a head-on collision. But then she encounters Eris;**

Eris: Petrificus Totalus!

...

Ron: Bloody hell, Blossom looks like she's just been petrified!

Hermione: She was just hit by a Full-Body Bind Curse, that's what happened!

Harry: Yeah, I've been hit with that before, and trust me, it ain't fun.

**As Eris casts her spell, Blossom's arms and legs snap to her sides, and she falls off of her broom, her body stiff as a board, unable to move a muscle. The Quaffle is left behind, and Eris picks it up.**

Mandy: C'mon, get it to me! I haven't scored yet!

Eris: Very well.

**Eris passes the Quaffle to Mandy, who easily gets past Ms. Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane. As Nergal beats away an incoming Bludger, Mandy flies up to the Jacksonville goal;**

Harry: Count it, it's a goal! Milwaukee goes up 30-0!

Mandy: Puny weaklings.

Utonium: C'mon, Bubbles, don't let us down!

**Taking advantage of her own speed, Mandy gets the Quaffle through the hoop just before Professor Utonium can get to it, and the Death Eaters go up 30-10. The Professor then inbounds the Quaffle to Ms. Sarah Bellum.**

**Shortly thereafter;**

Harry: Well, it looks like Bubbles is after the Snitch - this could be the break Jacksonville is looking for.

Ron: Perhaps, but then the Death Eaters have the powers that could bloody well thwart that comeback.

Hermione: But then Bubbles has the advantage of speed...

**As her team goes further and further behind, Bubbles hunts down the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it for the Jacksonville Jinx. The crowd starts to cheer her on as she gets closer and closer to the Snitch...**

** In a short while, though, Nergal Jr. joins in the hunt. Despite Bubbles's own natural speed-related capabilities, Nergal Jr. is able to use the power of his Firebolt broomstick to gradually run her down. However, with all of his concentration being aimed on this goal, he fails to notice the Bludger that Buttercup has hit at her...**

Ron: BLOODY HEAD SHOT!

Harry: Nergal Jr. has just been dismounted with authority!

Hermione: Yep, he's out of it. Jinx win.

**Buttercup's Bludger hits Nergal Jr. right square in the face; he is dismounted from his broom, and he smashes hard into the ground below. While Nergal Sr. flies down to check up on his son, Bubbles chases down the Snitch unopposed...**

Harry: You called it, Hermione! Bubbles has the Snitch and the Jinx win it!

Bubbles: Yay, I did it! We won!

Buttercup: Awesome catch, Bubbles!

Bubbles: Well, I couldn't have done it without you.

Buttercup: (chuckles) True. (slaps Bubbles on the back)

**Bubbles easily catches the Snitch, and the Jacksonville Jinx score a 170-30 victory over the Milwaukee Death Eaters. Despite it being only a preseason game, the Jinx and their fans break out into insane celebration over having won their first-ever Quidditch game. Meanwhile, Nergal frantically escorts his son to the hospital wing while the rest of the team returns to the locker room, relentlessly bickering with each other over the outcome of the game...**

** Next preseason game; Cincinnati Redcaps vs Liverpool Beetles.**

** See you in Liverpool!**


	3. Preseason Game 2

**Preseason Game 2; Cincinnati Redcaps vs Liverpool Beetles.**

** Team rosters;**

**Cincinnati Redcaps**

** Chaser: Brad Carbunkle (#30)**

** Chaser: Tuck Carbunkle (#03)**

** Chaser: Sheldon Lee (#05)**

** Beater: Princess Vega (#40)**

** Beater: Melody Locust (#80)**

** Keeper: Kenny Mogg (#09)**

** Seeker: Jenny Wakeman [C] (#9)**

** Coach: Noreen Wakeman**

**Liverpool Beetles**

** Chaser: Tommy Turnbull [C] (#40)**

** Chaser: Gus Turner (#27)**

** Chaser: Lola Mbola (#04)**

** Beater: Dwight Turnbull (#24)**

** Beater: Debbie Turnbull (#42)**

** Keeper: Robotgirl (#21)**

** Seeker: Robotboy (#12)**

** Coach: Professor Moshimo**

** FOX?**

Harry: Well last week, we saw that the Milwaukee Death Eaters' new supernatural acquisitions were not enough, as they fell to the newcomers known as the Jacksonville Jinx. Now, we're back in our home nation of England, a place where fan loyalties have suddenly been divided as a second team has invaded the nation - they're called the Liverpool Beetles, and today, they will be hosting another up-and-coming team from the States, the Cincinnati Redcaps! I'm the almighty Harry Potter, alongside Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us in for this match.

Ron: Never before has a new team caused such mixed reception. All of England, including the three of us, have been avid London Chimeras fans. Now, a second team has showed up in their midst, and while fans closer to Liverpool are ecstatic, fans closer to London are hopping mad. Personally, we like both of them at the moment, and you viewers will have to pardon us if we show any bias towards the Beetles, as they do represent our country, after all.

Hermione: Well, these two teams are pretty evenly matched; they both happen to have armed robots as Keepers AND as Seekers! Assumingthat this match will come down to a heated Snitch race in the end, which it often does, well... look out!

Harry: Well, they're about to tip off now.

...

Tommy: I don't know about you guys, but I'm actually glad we're not in London. Everyone down there hates us! Those Chimeras fans would chew us up and spit us out if they got a chance.

Robotboy: They wouldn't, because they'd have to get past me! Just as these Cincinnati Redcaps will have to do!

Gus: Pfft! Their robots don't stand a chance against us.

Lola: Hmmm, well, good luck to us all - especially you, Tommy! (blows kiss at Tommy)

...

**When the Redcaps and the Beetles have assumed their positions, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released to fly on their own accord. Then when they're gone, the referee takes the Quaffle in both hands, walks it to the center of the pitch, and throws it straight up into the air.**

Harry: And this match in Liverpool is on!

**It is Brad Carbunkle who gets to the Quaffle first, hauling it in and claiming possession for the Cincinnati Redcaps. Right off the bat, Dwight and Debbie Turnbull try taking him out with a Dopplebeater Defence move, but the Bludger misses by a mile.**

Dwight: How could we have missed by that much?!

Debbie: I don't know...

**Brad then throws the Quaffle over to his brother, Tuck Carbunkle. Tommy Turnbull and Gus Turner try going after him, but he proves to be too fast. However, as he approaches the Beetles' goal, Robotgirl is ready and waiting...**

Tuck: AAH, HELP! She's shooting at me!

Harry: Oh, and Robotgirl's firing machine guns at Tuck Carbunkle!

Ron: C'mon, hit him, hit him... bloody hell, she missed!

Hermione: (shrug) At least she kept the Redcaps from scoring.

**As Tuck Carbunkle approaches the Beetles' goal, Robotgirl engages her machine guns and opens fire on Tuck. While she doesn't get any hits, it does send Tuck fleeing, leaving the Quaffle behind in the process.**

** The Quaffle is then picked up by Gus Turner, with Tommy Turnbull and Lola Mbola flanking him in a V formation. Brad Carbunkle and Sheldon Lee charge at Gus from the front; big mistake, as Tommy and Lola charge at them and ward them off while Gus soldiers on ahead.**

Gus: Hey thanks for that, you guys!

Lola: Don't mention it.

Tommy: Now go get 'em!

**Melody Locust looks for a Bludger to hit at Gus, but she sees none, so she fires machine guns instead.**

Gus: Dammit, she's shooting at me!

**Fortunately for Gus, none of the bullets hit him or his broom. Having gotten through their defenses, Gus Turner flies into the Cincinnati Redcaps scoring area;**

Harry: Gus Turner SCORES, and the Beetles go up 10-0!

Kenny: (growls)

Gus: Stupid robot dog! HELL yeah!

Tommy: You showed them, Gus! (high-fives Gus)

**The Quaffle just barely gets past Kenny Mogg's hands, and Gus Turner is credited with the goal that puts the Liverpool Beetles up into a 10-0 lead.**

** After taking a moment to process what just happened, Kenny Mogg inbounds the Quaffle back into play; Sheldon Lee comes up with it.**

** But almost as soon as he gets it, a Bludger, courtesy of Debbie Turnbull, heads right for him...**

Ron: BOOM, HEAD SHOT!

Sheldon: AAAAHHH...! (thud)

Harry: Sheldon Lee has just been dismounted, and he's left behind the Quaffle!

Hermione: I must admit, that was a damn good hit the Beetles just pulled off there.

**Sheldon Lee is slammed in the face by Debbie Turnbull, knocking him off of his broom and sending him falling down to the earth below, leaving the Quaffle up for grabs.**

** The brothers Carbunkle fly side-by-side to the scene, but before either of them can get to it, Lola Mbola swipes it up, putting the Beetles in position to strike.**

Brad/Tuck: (cringing)

Lola: Eat this, suckers!

**With Kenny Mogg still shocked over Sheldon having been so violently dismounted right in front of him, Lola Mbola seizes her chance, flying right up to the Redcaps' goal;**

Harry: And just like that, it's 20-0, Liverpool!

Kenny: Okay, someone tell me how that all just happened!

Tommy: Great shootin', Lola! You really kicked their asses!

Lola: (giggles) I'm flattered, Tommy! (blows kiss)

**While Kenny is momentarily distracted, Lola sneaks the Quaffle in through the hoop, padding Liverpool's lead to 20-0 over Cincinnati.**

Brad: Kenny, now's not the time to slack off! We're two goals down and one Chaser short, for God's sake!

Kenny: I'm aware of that...

**Kenny Mogg tosses the Quaffle to Tuck Carbunkle; Tuck flies forward with his brother Brad flanking him for support.**

** As Princess Vega knocks away an incoming Bludger, Tommy Turnbull and Gus Turner come charging at Tuck - he chickens out at the realization of being double-teamed.**

Tuck: Here, you take it, Brad!

**Tuck hands the Quaffle over to Brad Carbunkle, who uses his size superiority to get past Tommy and Gus with ease.**

Brad: That's how ya do it, little bro!

**Lola Mbola makes a half-hearted rush at Brad, but he swipes her out of the way as if she were little more than a common house fly. Then, he very confidently flies into the Liverpool Beetles scoring area;**

Harry: Brad Carbunkle shoots, but it's SAVED by Robotgirl!

Hermione: And she didn't even have to use her guns or ammo this time. Brilliant!

Brad: I hate robots...

Jenny: HEY!

**Robotgirl quickly gets down from the center hoop to the right hoop and catches the Quaffle just before it goes through the hoop. As the Redcaps regroup, Robotgirl hands the Quaffle over to Lola Mbola.**

** She quickly passes it to Tommy Turnbull, and then she and Gus flank him in a V formation as he move forward with the Quaffle.**

Gus: We got your back, Tommy!

**Bludgers head for them, but Dwight and Debbie Turnbull hit them to an adjacent area, protecting Tommy and his crew from harm - for the moment, anyway.**

** Then, in a last ditch effort, Brad and Tuck Carbunkle try a double-team move on Tommy. However, they come up empty, as Gus and Lola drive them off.**

Lola: Take it to 'em, Tommy!

**And with all of the opposition having been taking care of, Tommy Turnbull easily makes his way into the Cincinnati Redcaps scoring area;**

Harry: And it's a GOAL! 30-0, Liverpool!

Kenny: (facepalm)

Lola: YAY, YOU DID IT, TOMMY! (hugs Tommy)

Crowd: (singing) TOMMY, DON'T MAKE IT BAD. TAKE A GREAT MATCH, AND MAKE IT BETTER. REMEMBER, TO LET IT INTO YOUR HEART. THEN YOU CAN START, TO MAKE IT BETTER!

**Kenny Mogg can't get from the right hoop to the left hoop in time, and the Quaffle goes through, pushing the Beetles up into a 30-0 lead over the Redcaps.**

Kenny: Dammit, Jenny, you better get that Snitch! They're killin' us, here!

**Kenny Mogg hands the Quaffle over to Tuck Carbunkle. But just as soon as she gets it, Gus Turner swiftly kicks him in the gut, causing him to drop the Quaffle, which Tommy Turnbull picks up.**

Tuck: OWW... oh, that hurts!

**As Tommy flies back up to the Cincinnati goal, Dwight Turnbull hits a Bludger towards Kenny Mogg...**

Ron: Direct hit! His circuits are all tore up!

Harry: And Tommy Turnbull SCORES! 40-0, Liverpool!

Tommy: This is just too easy, eh, Lola?

Lola: I'll say! (kisses Tommy on cheek)

**The Bludger hits Kenny Mogg with such force that his circuits are smashed, disabling. Tommy Turnbull scores an effortless goal, and the Beetles go up 40-0.**

Brad: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!

Tuck: You bastards!

Harry: Hold up! We've a race for the Snitch!

Ron: Bloody hell! Jenny Wakeman and Robotboy are firing at each other like hell!

Hermione: Oh, this is not gonna end well!

**Despite the Beetles being up 40-0, it is not over yet. Jenny Wakeman and Robotboy are running neck-and-neck, with the Snitch just in front of them. The two of them are furiously exchanging machine gun fire, but the bullets are only deflected off of their shells, and neither Seeker is thrown off...**

** But then the chase goes by the Liverpool Beetles' goal, which is where Robotgirl is stationed. Seizing the chance, and timing it just right, she fires a missile...**

Harry: OH, WHAT A SHOT! JENNY WAKEMAN IS DOWN AND OUT!

Jenny: DAMN YOU, ROBOT FAG...!

Ron: YES! Robotboy has the Snitch! Liverpool win!

Hermione: GO BEETLES!

Tommy: You DID it, Robotboy!

Robotboy: Oh, it was nothing. I've taken worse.

Lola: (hugs Tommy hard)

Tommy: You're... crushing... me... Lola!

**Robotgirl's missile shoots Jenny Wakeman down, disabling her broom and her flying gear. As she falls, cursing Robotboy's name, Robotboy catches the Snitch, and the Liverpool Beetles defeat the Cincinnati Redcaps, 190-0.**

** The Beetles go crazy while the Redcaps frantically rush Kenny Mogg and Jenny Wakeman to the hospital wing. Meanwhile, the Beetles fans break out into song;**

Crowd: (singing) WHEN I FIND MYSELF IN TIMES OF TROUBLE, ROBOTBOY COMES TO ME, SPEAKING WORDS OF WISDOM; "LET IT BE." AND IN MY HOUR OF DARKNESS, HE IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, SPEAKING WORDS OF WISDOM; "LET IT BE. LET IT BE, LET IT BE, LET IT BE, LET IT BE." WHISPER WORDS OF WISDOM, "LET IT BE!"

** Next preseason game; Chicago Fire Crabs vs San Diego Snatchers.**

** See you in San Diego!**


	4. Preseason Game 3

** Preseason Game 3: Chicago Fire Crabs vs San Diego Snatchers.**

** Team rosters;**

**Chicago Fire Crabs**

** Chaser: Gary Snail (#0)**

** Chaser: Sandy Cheeks (#28)**

** Chaser: Pearl Krabs (#76)**

** Beater: Squidward Tentacles (#60)**

** Beater: Eugene H. Krabs (#79)**

** Keeper: Patrick Star (#87)**

** Seeker: Spongebob SquarePants [C] (#78)**

** Coach: Sheldon J. Plankton**

**San Diego Snatchers**

** Chaser: Otto Rocket [C] (#50)**

** Chaser: Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez (#14)**

** Chaser: Lars Rodriguez (#30)**

** Beater: Tito Makani (#64)**

** Beater: Eddie Valentine (#41)**

** Keeper: Sam "The Squid" Dullard (#80)**

** Seeker: Reggie Rocket (#05)**

** Coach: Raymundo Rocket**

** Now tuning to FOX;**

Harry: Alright, well we're halfway through the preseason, and we still got two more games for you all before we really get going. Neither of these teams have any known "special abilities," but we still know for a fact that is going to be a pretty good match, especially since one of these teams is known to be one of the more devious teams in the league. We're at Qualcomm Stadium, home of the up-and-coming San Diego Snatchers as they host the evil Plankton and his Chicago Fire Crabs! Anyway, I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; thanks for having us for this match.

Ron: Now even though the San Diego Snatchers have no known special abilities, they are known extreme sports enthusiasts - one would assume that since riding a broomstick is an extreme sport in and of itself, the Snatchers would find themselves right at home in a sport that's as extreme as Quidditch.

Hermione: Well, they have to look out for that damn Plankton! Both of you know as well as I do the BS that he pulls just to get his Fire Crabs to win! Quite frankly, I'm surprised that none of their opponents have died on their broomsticks. In other words, the Snatchers will really have to put their extreme sports repertoire to come out on top here today.

Harry: Indeed. Well, we'll find out soon enough - they're about to toss the Quaffle.

...

Krabs: Alright, spill it, Plankton; what exactly do you have planned this time?

Plankton: Nothing this time. It is only the preseason, and we do not want to squander our big guns until later on, when it really counts. Now, are you all ready?

Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready!

Plankton: Excellent...!

...

**The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released from their container, and they fly out of sight from the players. Then, the Quaffle is taken by the referee, and quickly tossed straight upwards from the center of the pitch.**

Harry: The Quaffle is up, and the first Cartoon Quidditch game in San Diego is underway!

**Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez is the first to get to the Quaffle, and he brings it in for the San Diego Snatchers.**

Plankton: GET HIM!

**On Plankton's orders, Gary Snail, Pearl Krabs and Sandy Cheeks chase after Twister; in no time, they're all right on his tail. Sandy tries to make a grab for the Quaffle, but Twister backhand-passes it to Otto Rocket before she has a chance to even touch it.**

Twister: Whew. Betcha didn't see that coming!

**Otto Rocket easily outruns the Fire Crabs Chasers, and flies into the Chicago scoring area;**

Harry: And it's somehow saved by Patrick Star!

Patrick: Ha ha ha! The Quaffle tickles!

Otto: You got lucky that time, ya stupid starfish!

**Otto's shot happened to be aimed right at the hoop that Patrick Star was hovering in front of - he catches it and keeps the Snatchers from scoring.**

** Patrick then throws the Quaffle to Gary Snail; he catches it in his mouth, then he quickly spits it out to Pearl Krabs. A Bludger heads towards her, but her father Eugene Krabs hits it away from her and towards Lars Rodriguez, who was going after Pearl.**

Lars: Crap! Son of a bitch!

Pearl: Thanks, Dad.

Krabs: Anything for my little girl!

**Otto Rocket and Twister Rodriguez try double-teaming Pearl Krabs, hoping to throw her off balance and take away the Quaffle. But before they can get it, Pearl throws the Quaffle over to Sandy Cheeks.**

Sandy: I got this, y'all!

**Eddie Valentine hits a Bludger towards Sandy, but she evades it just barely without even noticing its presence. From there, with no one else in the way, Sandy charges into the San Diego scoring area;**

Harry: She shoots - SAVED by Sam Dullard!

Sam: Ha! Whaddya know - playing as a goalie in hockey seems to have paid off!

Sandy: Dagnabit, ah can't believe ah missed!

**Using his natural quickness, Sam "The Squid" Dullard flies from the center hoop over to the right hoop, reaches out his hand and stops the Quaffle before it go through.**

** Sam then inbounds the Quaffle back into play, and it is picked up by Lars Rodriguez. However, he fails to notice the Bludger that Squidward Tentacles just hit at him...**

Ron: Boom, head shot!

Harry: Oh, but he stays on his broom, AND he still has the Quaffle!

Hermione: Ah, yes, they were utilizing their extreme sports experience you mentioned, Ron. Great job by Lars Rodriguez maintaining control.

**Lars Rodriguez is hit in the head by Squidward's Bludger and is almost knocked off, but he holds onto his broom with one hand and swings himself back up onto it whilst holding the Quaffle in the other hand. Gary Snail, Pearl Krabs and Sandy Cheeks all converge on him rapidly looking to capitalize...**

** ...but Lars throws it over their reach, and it is picked up by his younger brother, Twister.**

Lars: C'mon, little bro! Put it in!

Plankton: AFTER HIM, DAMMIT!

**Twister Rodriguez heads down the pitch, with Gary, Pearl and Sandy all chasing him down. They're almost right on top of him when Tito Makani hits a Bludger towards them...**

Sandy: Look out, y'all!

Pearl: Break for it!

Gray: MOW!

**Gary, Pearl and Sandy all break away and fly off in different directions to avoid Tito's Bludger; by doing this, they play right into the Snatchers' hands, as this allows Twister Rodriguez to enter the Chicago scoring area unopposed;**

Harry: Twister SCORES! 10 points to the San Diego Snatchers!

Patrick: Uh... did-did they just score?

Twister: YES! 'Bout freakin' time!

Otto: Up top, dude! (high-fives Twister)

Both: YEAH!

**Patrick Star, distracted by a stray bug that had settled on his face, doesn't even make so much as a small bit of effort to stop Twister Rodriguez - he scores an effortless goal, and the San Diego Snatchers take a 10-0 lead over the Chicago Fire Crabs.**

** After recovering the Quaffle, Patrick tosses the Quaffle to Pearl Krabs. Otto Rocket makes a rush at her to try and take the Quaffle back for San Diego, but he is forced to break off from her when a Bludger, courtesy of Eugene Krabs, almost hits him and breaks his nose.**

Otto: Not cool, man! Not cool!

Pearl: You're the best, Dad!

Krabs: Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that to me, honey!

**Pearl Krabs then hands the Quaffle to Gary Snail, who catches it in his mouth. The Rodriguez brothers, Lars and Twister, double-team, thinking this will be an easy pick-off. But then Gary spits the Quaffle to Sandy Cheeks before either of them can catch it.**

Lars: But he's just a lousy snail!

Sandy: Come an' git me, ya varmints!

** As Squidward Tentacles hits away a Bludger, Sandy Cheeks finds her way up to the San Diego goal;**

Harry: SAVED by The Squid, Sam Dullard!

Sandy: Again? Ya gotta be friggin' kiddin' me!

Sam: I'm more athletic than I look, you sick rodent!

Sandy: Bastard...

**Sandy Cheeks shoots at the right hoop - Sam "The Squid" Dullard just gets over from the center hoop in time and catches the Quaffle before it goes through.**

** Meanwhile;**

Harry: And Spongebob SquarePants is hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch - Reggie Rocket is nowhere near the scene!

Ron: Spongebob would do well to catch the Snitch now - Reggie could turn up any second.

Hermione: I have a feeling that she'll show up a lot sooner than any of us think...

**As the rest of his team struggles, Spongebob SquarePants is chasing down the Golden Snitch, looking to bail the Chicago Fire Crabs out of their jam and steal the win. Reggie Rocket, the Snatchers' Seeker, doesn't appear to catch on as Spongebob gets closer and closer to the Snitch, drawing the ire and boos from the San Diego home crowd...**

** While that goes on, Sam Dullard hands the Quaffle over to Twister Rodriguez. Sandy Cheeks charges hard at him, but she doesn't notice the Bludger that Tito Makani just hit at her...**

Sandy: AAAH, DAGNABIT...! (thud)

Harry: Sandy Cheeks has been dismounted! The Snatchers have a huge opening!

Twister: Thanks, Tito, I needed that!

**Sandy Cheeks is hit on the head by Tito's Bludger, and is knocked off of her broom.**

** Twister Rodriguez backhand passes the Quaffle to Otto Rocket, with Lars Rodriguez flanking him for support. Gary Snail and Pearl Krabs attempt a double-team move, but Lars blocks Pearl's forward progress while Otto easily slips by Gary.**

** Having slipped by the Fire Crabs' defenses, Otto Rocket approaches their goal;**

Harry: It's a GOAL! 20-0, San Diego!

**Right as that happens;**

Ron: Oh, and Reggie Rocket is neck-and-neck with Spongebob SquarePants for the Snitch!

Hermione: I told you she'd catch on...

**As Otto Rocket scores the goal that pads the Snatchers' lead to 20-0, his sister Reggie is flying side-by-side with Spongebob SquarePants, trying like hell to keep him off of the Snitch. Reggie unloads a series of karate-inspired punches and kicks at Spongebob, causing him to chicken out a bit...**

Spongebob: AAH! Don't hurt me!

Harry: Oh, and Reggie just made Spongebob fall back! This could be the match...!

**Startled by Reggie Rocket's attempted attacks, Spongebob SquarePants falls back a bit, just enough for Reggie to seize the upper hand.**

** As Reggie Rocket's hand inches closer to the Snitch, the Fire Crabs' coach, Sheldon J. Plankton, does something he had not planned beforehand...**

Plankton: Karen! Fetch my SAM!

Karen: Very well...

...

Ron: What the bloody hell - a missile has just been fired from the Fire Crabs' sidelines, it's headed straight for Reggie Rocket-

Harry: SHE'S HIT! SHE'S GOING DOWN!

Reggie: AAAAAAAHHHHHH...! (thud)

**Plankton's computer wife, Karen, gets his surface-to-air missile (SAM) launcher; Plankton fires, and the missile homes in on Reggie Rocket, hitting her broom and causing it to blow up in a fiery explosion as she falls to the ground below, crying out defiantly...**

Plankton: Spongebob! You're open! The Snitch is coming right at you! CATCH IT!

Spongebob: Uh... OK...

Harry: And he's got it! Spongebob has the Snitch! Fire Crabs win!

Spongebob: (gasp) Oh my God, I actually did it!

Patrick: Yeah, you did it, Spongebob! (high-fives Spongebob)

Sandy: Darn tootin'! (bearhugs Spongebob)

Spongebob: You're... crushing me... Sandy!

Krabs: Wait, I thought you had nothing planned, Plankton.

Plankton: It was spur-of-the-moment. I had no other choice - the Snatchers would've had us beat.

Squidward: Well at least we won. Now can we go home now?

**Spongebob SquarePants catches the Snitch, and the Chicago Fire Crabs defeat the San Diego Snatchers 150-20. The Fire Crabs cheer wildly, despite the San Diego fans booing and throwing trash at them.**

** Meanwhile, the Snatchers have all landed down where Reggie Rocket crashed, just as she staggers to her feet.**

Otto: Sis! Sis, you alright!

Reggie: Yeah. (pants) But I lost us the match.

Sam: Don't blame yourself. That was just a real cheap shot the Fire Crabs pulled - we should've expected something like that from them.

Twister: And besides, this was only the preseason. When the regular season comes, we'll be winnin' games left, right and center!

Reggie: I suppose you're right...

**Final preseason game; Yokohama Yokai vs Sydney Yowies.**

** See you in Sydney!**


	5. Preseason Game 4

** Preseason Game 4; Yokohama Yokai vs Sydney Yowies**

** Team rosters;**

**Yokohama Yokai**

** Chaser: Miles "Tails" Prower (#66)**

** Chaser: Amy Rose (#67)**

** Chaser: Cream The Rabbit (#77)**

** Beater: Knuckles The Echidna (#96)**

** Beater: Shadow The Hedgehog (#60)**

** Keeper: Rouge The Bat (#69)**

** Seeker: Sonic The Hedgehog (#76)**

** Coach: Chris Thorndyke**

**Sydney Yowies**

** Chaser: Kelly Hamdon (#99)**

** Chaser: Maz Kepler (#66)**

** Chaser: Gal "DudePow" Hamdon (#69)**

** Beater: Boxter Hamdon (#84)**

** Beater: Officer Wackerman (#89)**

** Keeper: Droosha Hamdon (#48)**

** Seeker: Guy "SheZow" Hamdon [C] (#96)**

** Coach: Mrs. Creature**

** Tuning onto FOX now;**

Harry: G'day, Quidditch fans! This is probably the most looked-forward to part of the new season - the league's Australian expansion! Amongst all the other expansion teams that have popped up in the U.S., Canada, Europe and Japan, Australia and even New Zealand have finally gotten some teams of their own. Today, we're here to see one of those teams in action for the first time on their home turf - we're live from ANZ Stadium in Sydney, Australia; home of the Sydney Yowies. Today, they will be facing one of the new Japanese teams, the Yokohama Yokai! But anyway, I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - thanks for having us in for this groundbreaking match!

Ron: Well, as awesome as the Australian expansion is, I hate to say that the Sydney Yowies really have their work cut out for them. The Yokohama Yokai have quite the arsenal, they do; a hammer, guns, some weird blue creature that can be launched as a missile, and then their Seeker is rumored to have the ability to reach speeds that rival those of Detroit Alicorns Seeker Rainbow Dash! That could really put a damper on the Yowies' day.

Hermione: But that's not to say that Sydney doesn't have anything of their own. Their Seeker Guy Hamdon, when he transforms into his female alter ego SheZow, has quite the assortment of superhero powers and weapons that he could use to keep Sonic at bay. His female counter-part, Gal, who plays as Chaser, also has some similar abilities with his male alter ego, DudePow, that could prove useful against Amy Rose and Cream and their weapons.

Harry: That may prove true, as we are just about ready to tip off.

...

Rouge: I cannot believe we have to come all the way down to Australia to face these jokers! This is ludicrous!

Knuckles: Regardless, we still have a match to play. I do like our chances, though.

Cream: Hey Mr. Sonic? Are these guys dangerous?

Sonic: Well, that Gal Hamdon could be a problem, but with Cheese onboard with you, he should be no problem. Guy Hamdon is much worse, but my supersonic abilities should be more than a match for that trannie!

Tails: I sure hope so.

Amy: Ah, I love it when you're rarin' to go, Sonic...!

...

**The ball box is opened up, and the two Bludgers fly upwards and spilt up, going out of sight from the players. The Golden Snitch then appears, and then it too flies to where no one can see it. Then the referee takes the Quaffle in hand, walks to the center of the pitch, and promptly tosses it up into the air.**

Harry: The Quaffle is up, and we are underway in the Land Down Under!

**Tails Prower and Kelly Hamdon both get their hands on the Quaffle at the same time. They spend about a second or two fighting over the Quaffle, then Amy Rose comes at Kelly waving her piko hammer, scaring her off.**

Kelly: Ah, don't hit me!

Tails: Thanks Amy, I needed that.

Amy: Alright, Tails, let's do it!

**With Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit flanking him on both sides, Tails Prower advances onto Sydney's side of the pitch with Quaffle tightly clutched in his free arm.**

** As Knuckles The Echidna hits away a Bludger that was headed for him, Tails is suddenly charged at by Maz Kepler and Gal Hamdon. However, Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit easily fend them off without even having to use their weapons, allowing Tails to make a break for it.**

Amy: That oughta do it.

Cream: Go get 'em, Tails!

**Thanks to his teammates' efforts, Tails Prower is able to make a pass into the Sydney Yowies scoring area;**

Harry: He shoots - Tails Prower SCORES, and that's 10 points to the Yokohama Yokai!

Droosha: Well that didn't go as planned.

Tails: Yay, I scored a goal!

Amy: Pound it, dude! (fist-bumps Tails)

Sonic: (shouting from a distance) I'm proud of ya, little bro!

**Tails Prower just manages to get the Quaffle past Droosha Hamdon and through the hoop, scoring 10 points to the Yokohama Yokai.**

** After a moment of trying to figure out just what went wrong, Droosha Hamdon inbounds the Quaffle back into play, and it is taken up by her daughter, Kelly.**

** Cream The Rabbit is the first Yokai Chaser to charge at Kelly Hamdon - but she is then driven away scared by a Bludger that was hit at her by Kelly's father, Boxter Hamdon.**

Boxter: Run, rabbit, run! That's it...

**Amy Rose then makes a rush at Kelly, once again waving her piko hammer with the intent to use it...**

Amy: Have some of this, you bitch...!

**However, before she can get a hit, Kelly Hamdon ducks underneath her, and then passes the Quaffle to Maz Kepler.**

Maz: Y'alright, Kelly?

Kelly: Yeah, that was just too close a call.

**As Kelly Hamdon stops for a moment to take a breather, Maz Kepler continues on with the Quaffle in tow, with Gal Hamdon right behind him.**

** A Bludger heads straight for Maz, but Officer Wackerman takes care of it, whacking it straight at Tails Prower and forcing him to break off from Maz Kepler as he flies up to the Yokohama goal;**

Harry: And it's a GOAL! The Yowies tie things up at 10!

Kelly: Woo! Up top, Maz!

Maz: (high-fives Kelly) YEAH!

Knuckles: Eye on the ball, Rouge!

Rouge: Yeah, yeah, I know, whatever...

**The Quaffle just barely gets by Rouge The Bat; as a result, Maz Keplet is credited with a goal that ties the match up at 10.**

** Shaking her in frustration over being that close yet still coming up short, Rouge The Bat throws the Quaffle back into play; Amy Rose then takes possession for the Yokai.**

** Immediately as she begans to advance, Gal Hamdon starts to transform...**

Harry: Ooh, it looks like Gal Hamdon has just became DudePow!

Ron: And is hand looks like it's just swollen up immensely - he looks like he's gonna slap someone upside the head!

Hermione: Looks like that someone is gonna be Amy Rose...

**Gal Hamdon transforms into his male superhero altar ego, DudePow. Immediately after coming to fruition, DudePow's hand swells to at least two to three times its normal size - part of an attack known as The Heavy-Handed Super He-Slap.**

** DudePow rushes at Amy Rose with his swollen hand in position, ready to slap her upside the head and make her cough up the Quaffle. However, Cream The Rabbit sees this attack coming, and takes immediate action to help her best friend;**

Cream: GO CHEESE!

...

Ron: HEAD SHOT WITH AUTHORITY!

Harry: DudePow has just been blasted all the way to the other side of the pitch by Cream The Rabbit's pet!

Hermione: That Cream really is meaner than she looks, indeed!

Amy: Thanks for the save, Cream!

Cream: Hey, I couldn't have done it without Cheese!

**Cheese, a small life form known as a Chao that has been riding on Cream's broom, launches herself off the broom and hits DudePow like a missile, blasting him to the other side of the pitch. The shock of the impact transforms him back into his normal female self, Gal Hamdon. Meanwhile, Cheese remounts back onto Cream's broom as if nothing happened.**

** Officer Wackerman half-heartedly hits a Bludger towards Amy Rose, but it misses horribly. And with Kelly Hamdon and Maz Kepler both too distracted by the results of Cream The Rabbit's attack to put up any defensive effort, Amy flies up to the Sydney goal unopposed;**

Harry: Amy Rose scores easily, and it's 20-10, Yokohama!

Cream: Yay, you did it, Amy! (hugs Cream)

Amy: All thanks to you, heh heh.

Droosha: (sigh) They got us again...

**With the Yowies distracted, Amy Rose scores an easy goal that puts Yokohama back into the lead by a score of 20-10. Droosha Hamdon then throws the Quaffle to Gal Hamdon.**

** With Gal being flanked by Kelly Hamdon and Maz Kepler, they somehow, but surely, manage to keep Amy Rose, Cream The Rabbit and Tails Prower away from the Quaffle. That's when Shadow The Hedgehog makes his presence known; he hovers over just outside of his own team's scoring area.**

** Gal, Kelly and Maz continue on as if he wasn't there; but then, just like that, their confidence is replaced by utter fear for their lives as they notice that Shadow is pointing a fully-loaded assault rifle at them...**

Harry: OH MY GOD! SHADOW IS FIRING A MACHINE GUN AT THE YOWIES' CHASERS!

Ron: They've all scattered! None of them look like they're hurt, but they've left the Quaffle behind in the confusion.

Hermione: Dammit, what the hell was he playing at?! Was he TRYING to kill those guys?!

Shadow: Yeah, that's right. Fly away like the chickens you are. You're no match for us!

**Shadow The Hedgehog fires his HK-91 assault rifle at Maz Kepler and Gal and Kelly Hamdon, forcing them to scatter. They do manage to evade the bullets, but they end up leacing behind the Quaffle, which is promptly taken up by Tails Prower.**

Cream: Over here, Tails! I wanna get a shot in!

Tails: You got it, Cream!

**On Cream's request, Tails passes the Quaffle to her. She flies across the pitch with no opposition, and makes her way right uo to the Yowies' goal;**

Harry: Cream SCORES! It's now 30-10, Yokai!

Amy: I knew you had it in you, Cream! (hugs Cream)

Cream: (giggles)

**Cream The Rabbit shoots at the right hoop; Droosha Hamdon can't get over from the center hoop in time, and the Quaffle goes through, padding Yokohama's lead to 30-10.**

** Meanwhile;**

Harry: This could be Sydney's golden opportunity - literally; Guy Hamdon is on the Snitch. Sonic The Hedgehog is too, but he's still behind.

Ron: But knowing him, he'll catch up real bloody quickly.

Hermione: In that case, Guy'd better catch the Snitch now!

**While his team continues to fall further behind, Guy Hamdon is chasing down the Golden Snitch, looking to win it for the Sydney Yowies. As he closes in on the Snitch, Sonic The Hedgehog, the Seeker for the Yokohama Yokai, is not far behind, and gaining on Guy Hamdon quickly...**

** ...before long, Sonic has passed Guy Hamdon, and is right on top of the Snitch is no time.**

Guy: What the-

Sonic: Nyah-nyah! (thumbs nose)

Guy: (growls)

...

Harry: Oh, and Guy Hamdon's just transformed into SheZow! She's... getting out her lipstick?

Ron: Bloody hell, that's not lipstick! It's a lightsaber!

Hermione: Crap...!

**Incited by the sudden seriousness of the situation, Guy Hamdon transforms into his female superhero altar ego, SheZow. SheZow quickly takes out her lipstick and activates it; it turns out that this "lipstick" is actually a lightsaber known as a Laser Lipstick. As Sonic has his hand reached out, focusing entirely on catching the Snitch, SheZow runs him down - all the while, her Laser Lipstick is raised, ready to slice him in half...**

** ...but as it just so happens, Amy Rose is in the path of the Snitch race. When she notices what SheZow is about to do to Sonic, the being whom she has been deeply in love with for so long, an extreme uncontrollable rage manifests itself inside her, causing her to charge at SheZow as fast as her broom will go, with her piko hammer ready to strike;**

Amy: AAAAAARRRRGGH!

(pow, bang, bam, etc.)

SheZow: AAAAHH! HELP ME!

Ron: Bloody hell, that's gotta hurt!

Harry: Amy Rose is massacring SheZow with that hammer of hers!

Hermione: Well it can't hurt any more than that lightsaber she was about to attack Sonic with.

**Amy Rose swings her piko hammer wildly in a state of fury, scoring blows all over SheZow's torso, head and face. Blood splashes up from large lacerations all over SheZow's body, as she is knocked off of her broom, howling in utter anguish and pain as she crashes down to the ground.**

** Meanwhile, Sonic, who hasn't noticed a bit of what just happened, comes within a fingertip of the Snitch...**

Harry: He's got it! Game over! Yokai win!

Ron: And these Australian fans are bloody furious!

Hermione: Well how else was Amy Rose gonna keep SheZow from cutting her teammate apart?

Sonic: Wooo, yeah, I got mad skills!

Tails: I'll say! (high-fives Sonic)

Amy: YOU DID IT! (bearhugs Sonic hard)

Sonic: I... I can't breathe... Amy!

Knuckles: (chuckling)

**With the opposing Seeker having just been taken out, Sonic The Hedgehog brings in the Golden Snitch, and the Yokohama Yokai defeat the Sydney Yowies 180-10.**

** Shocked over their Seeker having been taken out to achieve the win, the Sydney home crowd erupts into the frenzy. Showers of boos erupt from the stands and trash is thrown at the Yokai from all directions, and even a few small skirmishes erupt over the anger from the outcome of the game. The Yokai, however, wildly celebrate their win unfazed.**

** As for the Yowies, they've all flown down to check on their fallen Seeker, SheZow, who's just transformed back into her normal male self, Guy Hamdon.**

Kelly: Are you alright, bro?

Guy: ...

Maz: I think he's unconscious!

Droosha: My baby! We gotta get him to the hospital wing now!

**And with that, the Sydney Yowies, all working together, hoist up Guy Hamdon's unconscious body. From there, they hurry him to the hospital wing as fast as their legs will carry them...**

** Well, that does it for the preseason! The regular season is coming right up...!**


	6. The Mansion

But first, I have this side story;

It is set on the Saturday before the first game of the season, in Tallahassee, Florida. All of the State of Florida's Cartoon Quidditch teams; the Miami Goblins, the Tampa Bay Trolls, the Orlando Black Magic, and the Jacksonville Jinx have been invited personally by the Governor of Florida to spend some time in the Governor's Mansion, just to chill out, talk about things, etc.

Right now, it is a bright sunny day; all four teams are walking down the sidewalk together leading up to the mansion. Quite frankly, everyone on all the teams are really excited about spending the day at a huge mansion, even though some of them don't really have a lot of respect for the Governor or his motives;

"Honestly, it's cool that he's inviting us into his home," says Miami Chaser Foxxy Love, "but he's such a politically backward jackass! You know he deliberately tried to disenfranchise black and Hispanic voters just to try and get that spoiled rich brat Mitt Romney elected? Not that it worked, of course, I'm just sayin.'"

"Be that as it may," responds Tampa Bay Chaser Edd, "you best not say that to his face. He's still the governor of this state, and therefore holds a position of authority and trust that ought to be respect. Hmmm, sometimes I imagine myself as governor, or maybe even president."

"Double D for president!" Ed suddenly shouts out, inciting waves of laughter from everyone.

"Well, I would suppose, given his superior IQ and intellect," Dexter reasons, "that he would make for a president superior to George Bush."

"Not to mention Barack Obama!" Blossom jabs as another wave of laughter ripples through the group.

...

Before long, the entire ensemble - the Goblins, the Trolls, the Black Magic and the Jinx, have made it up to the front door of the Governor's Mansion. They don't even need to knock - as soon as they walk up the front doorstep, the door is instantly opened for them.

Standing there in the doorway is none other than the Governor of Florida; a tall man in his early 60's, brandishing blue eyes, a big pointed nose, a bald head, some wrinkles, and a million-dollar suit. "Ah, you must be the Cartoon Quidditch teams!" he beams. "Come in, come in!"

With that, the four teams all walk into the mansion, into an incredibly spacious hallway. "Make yourselves at home," says the Governor. "We've got a solar-powered swimming pool, a greenhouse, a manatee sculpture garden, and all the rest."

"SWIMMING POOL?!"

While the teams' resident scientists Edd, Dexter and Mandark quitely slip into the greenhouse to analyze and study the plant life being kept there, everyone else makes a mad dash for the solar-powered swimming pool. As they go piling onto the pool deck, they all throw their shirts and shoes off, exposing their toned, well-developed bodies as they dash towards the pool edge.

"CANNONBALL!"

What was once a peaceful, quiet swimming pool has just been transformed into a diabolical marriage of a hurricane and a tsunami as the characters all cannonball into the pool, sending up torrents of water erupting like a volcano all over the vicinity, not leaving one morsel of the scene untouched.

"Well that had to have been the most insane group cannonball ever!" Buttercup smirks.

"Krunk cause big splash!" giggles The Infraggable Krunk, drawing even more laughter.

"Splash fight!" declares Ed as he whips up a big plume of water, drenching Eddy and soaking him to the core.

"I'll get you for that, Lumpy!" Eddy proclaims as he splashes and soaks Ed. However, a good chunk of the spray also gets on Dee Dee.

"Oh, it is so on!" Dee Dee cries out as she starts splashing water wildly around. From there, the pool becomes the scene of a raging free-for-all, as the Goblins, Trolls, Black Magic and Jinx all horse around gleefully, attacking each other in a manner much more playful than what they would execute on the Quidditch pitch.

Meanwhile, Edd, Dexter and Mandark are in the greenhouse, studying the wide variety of native Florida plant life.

"Hey check this out, gentlemen!" Edd calls. "It's an orange blossom, the official state flower of Florida. He inhales the flowers aroma in one deep nasal breath. "Ah, isn't it intoxicating?"

"I wish these greenhouses had carnivorous plants," Mandark says longingly. "Especially a Venus flytrap – I'd LOVE to see one of those in action!"

"Actually," Dexter points out, "I believe that those types of plants only grow in poor soil. Otherwise, they wouldn't have to feed on insects."

"Yeah, but still," says Mandark, "carnivorous plants are awesome – much cooler than any orange blossom or any other plant could ever be."

"Well anyway," Edd breaks in, ending the debate, "I'm going to go look at the manatee sculptures. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, sure."

In the meantime, everyone else has exhausted themselves from playing in the pool. Having swum around like animals and splashed each other silly, they are all currently dripping like common house rags and panting like ravenous dogs, trying to catch their breath. That's when the Governor steps in;

"Seeing as how you've all tired out from all the horseplay," he says, "I suppose now would be a good time to get dried up and dressed – dinner's almost ready."

"Oh boy!" At the mention of food, all of the teams quickly get out of the pool, dry up, put their shirts back on and head on into the dining room, which features a long dining table accompanied by long lines of chairs to accommodate many guests at once. As everyone gets seated, with the Governor at the front, servants come barging in with trays full of wide selections of gourmet dishes that makes everyone's mouths drool. As soon as the food is served, everyone digs in like pigs.

"So you were really in the Navy?" Blossom asks the Governor.

"I was," answers the Governor. "I was Chief Petty Officer 3rd Class on the USS Glover - that's a Garcia-class frigate."

"That sounds pretty badass!" Buttercup marvels. "Maybe not as much so as a Commodore or an Admiral, but still."

"You know, Governor," Foxxy Love speaks up. "I'm quite frankly surprised that you even got this job, after all the bullshit that your company pulled with the fraud. And they STILL elected you! Unbelievable!"

As everyone else shoots Foxxy with looks, the Governor shrugs, "Ah, that's just water under the bridge. For now, I'd prefer to leave the politics aside. This is a grand occasion for us all!"

"Fine, fine," says Foxxy grudgingly, but not before muttering under her breath, "Racist asshole!"

...

Much later, as the characters find themselves totally stuffed full and unable to eat another bite, Blossom's eyes catch Dexter. Despite him being a short, rather dorky-looking mad scientist, Blossom cannot help but find him to be somehow, in some way, rather cute. She had always thought that she would be whisked away by some rich, hunky narcissistic sugar daddy, kind of like what is stereotypical of old fairy tales and Disney Princess movies, but lo and behold, here she is, feeling a similar anticipation from looking at Dexter, who is quite the antithesis of that...

While the Governor is giving all of the rest of the teams a final pep talk, Blossom catches Dexter. "Hi!" she says in a real cutesy voice. "I'm Blossom, Chaser and captain for the Jacksonville Jinx.

"I'm Dexter, Seeker and captain for the Orlando Black Magic."

"So did you have fun here today?" Blossom asks. "We all had a blast in the pool - why didn't you join us?"

"Ah, science called out to me from the greenhouse, and I couldn't ignore it," Dexter shrugs. "Mandark wanted to see a carnivorous plant, but like I told him, those only grow in poor soil. They still had some pretty interesting plants there, though - it's a real shame that all these invasive species are squeezing them all out. But anyway, I take it you made the most of your time here?"

"Oh yes!" Blossom affirms. "Boy am I looking forward to this season! I just know we're gonna do great!"

"Us too," Dexter smirks. "We made it all the way up to the conference championships last time - this time, you can count on us to make the Potter Bowl for sure!

"Oh, we'd be honored to meet you there!" Blossom beams. "Of course, and I know this'll sound cheesy, but I've been having a lot of dreams lately about winning the Potter Bowl, and having the man of my dreams share that victory with me. The mere thought of it makes my heart jump so much!"

"Yeah, when we win that," Dexter scoffs, "Dee Dee and Mandark will be livin' out that fantasy for sure. Amusing."

"That sounds sweet," Blossom says. "You ever think of having that kind of a moment yourself?" And much to Blossom's surprise, Dexter says, "Actually, I've never really taken an interest to romantic relationships."

"Really?" asks a shocked Blossom. "Why not?"

"Well, I could go on about the risks that relationships and marriage come with today, especially for the man," Dexter explains, "and while there are risks, the truth is, my heart really hasn't seemed to really long for that to begin with. Scientific work in my laboratory back home has been what's kept me going, and it seems like that's where my heart may lie - you could say that I'm career-oriented, that I'm married to my work, so to speak."

Desperate to get underneath Dexter's skin, Blossom says, "Well that's a shame, because you are really cute!"

Dexter suddenly feels something that he never thought he'd feel - he feels... touched. It's the first time that any female, aside from his mother, has thought of him as cute. However, he tries his best to hide this, saying, "Oh, please! I'm a dork and a mad scientist - how the hell is that cute!"

Blossom, seeing the wavering in Dexter's eyes, says, "Well perhaps it is to me!" accompanied by a series of rapid cutesy blinking along with a cute smile.

Dexter, this time, makes no effort to hide the effect of Blossom's comments. He flinches, showing just how touched he has been. Judging by his face, one would think that he was about ready to fall into Blossom's arms sobbing.

"Say, you have a pen and paper?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah, I'm a scientist, I always have those on me," Dexter says as he gets out his pen and his notebook. "Why?"

As her form of an answer, Blossom takes the notebook, uses the pen to write something on the corner of a page, rips out this corner, and hands it to Dexter.

"Uh, is this your phone number?" asks Dexter.

"Of course is it, silly!" Blossom giggles. "Call me whenever you like. And I do mean whenever!"

Meanwhile, the Governor has finished his pep talk with the other teams with the statement, "Well, good luck to all, and may the best of you come out on the very top!" Everyone cheers in anticipation, and then they all shake the Governor's hand, thanking them for allowing them to spend the day in his place, and preparing to head back to their team quarters, looking forward to the start of the regular season. While this happens, Blossom gives Dexter a hug, says, "See ya later, handsome!" and then heads off with the rest of the Jacksonville Jinx.

While Dexter is headed out with the rest of the Orlando Black Magic, he clutches in his hand the paper with Blossom's phone number on it, thinking, "Judging by the signs, I'd say she really likes me! That's... surreal! I always thought I'd grow old in my laboratory with my computer to keep me company. Still, she did seem rather sociable. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to call her sometime..."


	7. Game 1 Match-Ups

**Game 1 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Seattle Vampires**

**Atlanta Owls vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Brisbane Dirawongs vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Charlotte Hallows vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Cincinnati Redcaps**

**Columbus Pixies vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Virginia Werewolves**

**Denver Dementors vs San Diego Snatchers**

**Detroit Alicorns vs New York Dragons**

**Hiroshima Hibagon vs Adelaide Bunyips**

**Idaho Yeti vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Jacksonville Jinx vs Raleigh-Durham Willows**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Providence Griffins**

**Montreal Manticores vs London Chimeras**

**Nagoya Nue vs Auckland Moa**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Pittsburgh Poltergeists**

**New Mexico Marauders vs San Francisco Seers**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Miami Goblins**

**Osaka Oni vs Sydney Yowies**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks vs Rome Fairies**

**Paris Veela vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Perth Wagyls vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Portland Parselmouths vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Buffalo Behemoths**

**Syracuse Silurians vs Boston Leviathans**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Marseille Sphinxes**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Liverpool Beetles**

**Washington Ministry vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Yokohama Yokai vs Melbourne Minka Birds**

**Featured Game; Dallas Hippogriffs vs Virginia Werewolves.**

**See you in Virginia!**


	8. Game 1 - Dallas vs Virginia

**Game 1: Featured Game - Dallas Hippogriffs vs Virginia Werewolves.**

** Team rosters;**

**Dallas Hippogriffs**

** Chaser: Bill Dauterive (#49)**

** Chaser: Dale Gribble (#50)**

** Chaser: Jeff Boomhauer (#73)**

** Beater: Hank Hill [C] (#98)**

** Beater: Peggy Hill (#89)**

** Keeper: Luanne Platter (#40)**

** Seeker: Bobby Hill (#13)**

** Coach: Buck Strickland**

**Virginia Werewolves**

** Chaser: Donna Tubbs (#05)**

** Chaser: Roberta Tubbs (#38)**

** Chaser: Federline Jones (#16)**

** Beater: Cleveland Brown [C] (#5) **

** Beater: Cleveland, Jr. (#13)**

** Keeper: Tim The Bear (#44)**

** Seeker: Rallo Tubbs (#83)**

** Coach: Lester Krinklesac**

** FOX?**

Harry: Well, it has been a fun preseason for us all! We got to see some of the league's brand new teams strut their stuff against each other and some of the old teams. But the fun is now over as we roll into the regular season - this is where it really counts! As for us, we'll be starting the regular season in Dick Price Stadium at Norfolk State University, which is serving as the home of the Virginia Werewolves - having just relocated from Richmond, they will be playing their first home game in Norfolk today, versus the Dallas Hippogriffs! I'm The Chosen One, Harry Potter, with my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and thanks for having us in for this match!

Ron: First off, about the Werewolves - I'd say that not only was it a very smart move to move down here from Richmond, this is where they should've been in the first place! Seriously, it's a much bigger metro area with a much bigger media market, and a bigger stadium to boot! Sure, the Werewolves' on-pitch performance has paled in comparison to Washington and Providence, but at least they'll have a hell of a lot more fan support here.

Hermione: Well if the Dallas HIppogriffs could make the playoffs in the first two seasons, then the Virginia Werewolves should be able to as well. Neither team has any known special abilities, weapons, or other means of sabotage, and yet Dallas has made it to the postseason in both the first two seasons, and even won the National East division title once! For that, I admire them. Nonetheless, I look forward to seeing what Virginia has in store for them.

Harry: We're about to - they're getting set to tip off now.

...

Hank: Yep.

Bill: Yep.

Dale: Yep.

Boomhauer: Mm-hmm.

Peggy: We're gonna do great again this year, and we'll in the playoffs again for sure. I just know it!

Luanne: Yay!

Bobby: You said it, Mom!

...

** The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch, and they fly their separate ways, out of sight from the players. Then, the referee picks up the Quaffle, and wastes no time throwing it up from the center of the pitch.**

Harry: The Quaffle is released, and the 3rd Cartoon Quidditch regular season game begins!

**Roberta Tubbs gets the biggest jump off the line - she swipes up the Quaffle and takes possession for the Virginia Werewolves.**

Dale: Howdy, little lady!

**Dale Gribble is the first to charge at Roberta Tubbs - however, he puts too much effort into meaninglessly taunting her, and as a result, Roberta is able to sneak past Dale with the Quaffle still in hand.**

Roberta: (flips bird at Dale)

**Roberta Tubbs then hands the Quaffle over to her mother, Donna Tubbs. At that moment, Bill Dauterive and Jeff Boomhauer both attempt a double-team on her, trying to distract her enough to be able to take the Quaffle away.**

** But that's when Donna's husband Cleveland Brown and his son, Cleveland Jr., do a Dopplebeater Defence, sending the Bludger with such force at Bill and Boomhauer that they are forced to break off, leaving Donna out in the clear.**

Donna: Thanks, boys!

Cleveland: Go get 'em, Donna! (blows kiss)

**Donna Tubbs then flies into the Dallas Hippogriffs' scoring area;**

Harry: And it's a GOAL! 10 points to the Virginia Werewolves!

Luanne: How could I have missed? (facepalm)

Donna: Woo, mama! We're ahead! Yeah!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where the Milwaukee Death Eaters are hosting the Columbus Pixies. The score is 0-0. Wanda has the Quaffle for the Columbus Pixies; her husband Cosmo flies out ahead to just outside of the Milwaukee scoring area, where he ends up in a brief staredown with the Death Eaters Keeper, Grim...**_

_Cosmo: EXPELLIARMUS!_

_Grim: AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_**Cosmo's Disarming Charm and Grim's Killing Curse run into each other along their flight paths, canceling each other out and connecting with each other, resulting in a spectacular display of red and green light permeating throughout Miller Park. This proves to be the break that Wanda is looking for; while Grim is focused on Cosmo, she flies right up to a hoop and puts the Quaffle through, putting the Pixies up into a 10-0 lead.**_

**BACK TO VIRGINIA**

** Still incredulous over having botched the save, Luanne Platter throws the Quaffle back into play; Jeff Boomhauer comes up with it for the Dallas Hippogriffs.**

** As Hank Hill hits away a Bludger that was headed right for him, Boomhauer passes the Quaffle over to Dale Gribble. That's when Federline Jones flies hard towards Dale, looking about ready to run right into him...**

Harry: We got a penalty whistle going off!

Ron: Federline Jones looked hellbent on knocking the living daylights out of Dale Gribble just then.

Hermione: And it's gonna result in a Blatching call against the Werewolves!

**Just as Federline is about to hit Dale, the action is called to a momentary halt by the penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. Virginia, #73. Penalty shot for Dallas!

Federline: Fuck! Why do them refs always have to steal our thunder?

**Federline Jones is called for Blatching, awarding a penalty shot to the Dallas Hippogriffs. Dale Gribble is the one who volunteers to take the shot, since he was the victim of Federline's foul play.**

Tim: Just try me!

Dale: Oh, I'll do more than that, bear...!

Harry: Dale Gribble SCORES on the penalty, and we're tied at 10!

Dale: Suck on that, bear!

Tim: (facepalm) Man, I swear!

**Tim The Bear can't get from the center hoop to the left hoop in time; the shot goes through, and Dale Gribble ties the game up at 10-10.**

** Tim then inbounds the Quaffle back into play, and it is promptly picked up by Donna Tubbs.**

** Peggy Hill immediately hits a Bludger aimed at Donna, but she just barely dodges it and passes the Quaffle to Roberta Tubbs.**

Donna: That was too close!

Roberta: I got this, Mom!

**Then, just as Roberta crosses over onto Dallas's side of the pitch, she sees Bill Dauterive, Dale Gribble and Jeff Boomhauer all coming at her at once from the front and the sides, looking to gang up on her, disorient her and take the Quaffle.**

Roberta: Crap...!

Federline: Over here, babe, I'm open!

**At that point, Roberta Tubbs football passes the Quaffle over Bill and Dale's heads; it is hauled in by her boyfriend Federline Jones, who takes it up to the Hippogriffs' goal;**

Harry: And it is SAVED by Luanne Platter!

Federline: (sarcastic) Oh yeah, right!

Luanne: (giggles) Don't you wish your girlfriend was awesome like me?

Federline: (growls)

**Federline shoots down at the right hoop, however, Luanne Platter makes it there just in time and catches the Quaffle before it goes through.**

** While Federline regroups with his teammates, Luanne throws the Quaffle over to Bill Dauterive.**

** Roberta Tubbs and Federline Jones rush at Bill, trying to double-team him. But Bill backhand passes the Quaffle to Jeff Boomhauer, retaining possession for his team.**

Boomhauer: Over here, dang ol' suckers!

**But just as soon as he says, Cleveland Brown hits a Bludger headed right for him...**

Ron: OOH, right in the face!

Harry: And he's been dismounted!

Boomhauer: DANG IT...! (thud)

**The Bludger hits Jeff Boomhauer right in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him off of his broom. Leaving the Quaffle behind, he cries out in agony as he collapses to the pitch below.**

** Roberta Tubbs then picks up the loose Quaffle for the Werewolves. Hank Hill hits the other Bludger at her in a last ditch effort to keep her away from his team's goal, but it misses horribly.**

Hank: Ah, dang it!

**As she dodges the Bludger, Roberta passes the Quaffle over to Federline Jones, who takes it up to the Hippogriffs' goal;**

Harry: Federline SCORES that time! Virginia goes up 20-10!

Federline: YYEAH! That felt good!

Roberta: (giggles) I bet! (kisses Federline)

**Federline launches the Quaffle straight at the center hoop that Luanne Platters is in front of. The Quaffle just edges past Luanne and speeds through the hoop, and Virginia goes up 20-10 over Dallas.**

** After the goal, Luanne once again throws the Quaffle back into play - this time, it is Dale Gribble who gets it.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Tampa Bay, Florida, where the Tampa Bay Trolls are hosting the Nashville Basilisks. The score is 40-30, Tampa Bay. Stimpy J. Cat and Eddy are both hot on the Golden Snitch's tail, however, Eddy is behind, while Stimpy is almost a fingertip away. Just as all seems lost for the Trolls, Edd shows up with his hypnotizing wheel;**_

_Edd: Stimpy, listen to the sound of my voice..._

_**Under Edd's hypnosis, Stimpy breaks off from the Snitch chase, allowing Eddy to catch the Snitch; the Tampa Bay Trolls defeat the Nashville Basilisks 190-30.**_

**BACK TO VIRGINIA**

Harry: And look at this! Bobby Hill is right on top of the Golden Snitch!

Ron: Yeah, but Rallo Tubbs is not far behind, and he's coming up fast!

Hermione: Oh, now I'm not so sure who's gonna catch it...

**As the gameplay continues on, Bobby Hill is right behind the Golden Snitch; it zips around in every direction as he tries hard to catch it for the Dallas Hippogriffs.**

** However, not far behind is Rallo Tubbs, gaining on him rapidly, determined to stop him and steal the win for the Virginia Werewolves. As he closes, the Virginia home crowd breaks into song, cheering him on;**

Crowd: (singing) AWOOOO, WEREWOLVES OF VIRGINIA! AWOOOO!

**But then, just as Rallo pulls up alongside Bobby;**

Harry: Not in time! Bobby Hill has the Snitch, Hippogriffs win!

Bobby: WOO! I did it! I actually did it! That was way too close!

Rallo: No! (sniff) I wasn't fast enough! (sniff)

**The crowd at Dick Price Stadium falls silent as Bobby Hill catches the Snitch just before Rallo Tubbs can get to it - with that, the Dallas Hippogriffs defeat the Virginia Werewolves 160-20.**

** The only cheering in the stadium comes from the Hippogriffs, as they wildly celebrate their first win of the season. The Virginia crowd, meanwhile, departs in dejected deafening silence as the Werewolves retreat to the locker room in shame...**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes - 170; Seattle Vampires - 30**

**Atlanta Owls - 0; Houston Horcruxes - 150**

**Birmingham War Pigs - 20; New Orleans Nightwings - 210**

**Brisbane Dirawongs - 10; Kyoto Kappa - 190**

**Charlotte Hallows - 160; South Carolina Black Cocks - 40**

**Cleveland Cruciatus - 200; Cincinnati Redcaps - 50**

**Columbus Pixies - 40; Milwaukee Death Eaters - 200**

**Denver Dementors - 190; San Diego Snatchers - 70**

**Detroit Alicorns - 220; New York Dragons - 60**

**Hiroshima Hibagon - 250; Adelaide Bunyips - 50**

**Idaho Yeti - 220; Las Vegas Night Elves - 40**

**Jacksonville Jinx - 230; Raleigh-Durham Willows - 20**

**Kansas City Inferi - 240; Indiana Slughorns - 10**

**Louisville Phantoms - 250; Memphis Mandrakes - 0**

**Milan Witchhunters - 100; Mexico City Chupacabras - 150**

**Minnesota Wormtails - 20; Providence Griffins - 200**

**Montreal Manticores - 30; London Chimeras - 170**

**Nagoya Nue - 180; Auckland Moa - 0**

**Nashville Basilisks - 30; Tampa Bay Trolls - 190**

**New Jersey Wyverns - 180; Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 10**

**New Mexico Marauders - 50; San Francisco Seers - 230**

**Orlando Black Magic - 190; Miami Goblins - 10**

**Osaka Oni - 100; Sydney Yowies - 150**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks - 50; Rome Fairies - 220**

**Paris Veela - 30; Monterrey Cadejos - 210**

**Perth Wagyls - 60; Tokyo Tengu - 240**

**Philadelphia Thestrals - 170; Chicago Fire Crabs - 0**

**Portland Parselmouths - 180; San Antonio Centaurs - 20**

**St. Louis Serpents - 20; Buffalo Behemoths - 160**

**Syracuse Silurians - 10; Boston Leviathans - 230**

**Toronto Salamanders - 40; Marseille Sphinxes - 210**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 40; Los Angeles Undead - 200**

**Vancouver Grindylows - 50; Liverpool Beetles - 190**

**Washington Ministry - 180; Oklahoma Orcs - 50**

**Yokohama Yokai - 190; Melbourne Minka Birds - 20**

** League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Buffalo Behemoths (1-0)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (1-0)**

** Providence Griffins (1-0)**

** Washington Ministry (1-0)**

** Miami Goblins (0-1)**

** Virginia Werewolves (0-1)**

** North Division**

** Boston Leviathans (1-0)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (1-0)**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (1-0)**

** Columbus Pixies (0-1)**

** Indiana Slughorns (0-1)**

** New York Dragons (0-1)**

** South Division**

** Houston Horcurxes (1-0)**

** Jacksonville Jinx (1-0)**

** Louisville Phantoms (1-0)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (0-1)**

** Nashville Basilisks (0-1)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (0-1)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (1-0)**

** Idaho Yeti (1-0)**

** Los Angeles Undead (1-0)**

** New Mexico Marauders (0-1)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (0-1)**

** Seattle Vampires (0-1)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (1-0)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (1-0)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (0-1)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (0-1)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (0-1)**

** St. Louis Serpents (0-1)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (1-0)**

** Kansas City Inferi (1-0)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (1-0)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (0-1)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (0-1)**

** Syracuse Silurians (0-1)**

** South Division**

** Charlotte Hallows (1-0)**

** New Orleans Nightwings (1-0)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (1-0)**

** Atlanta Owls (0-1)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (0-1)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (0-1)**

** West Division**

** Arizona Phoenixes (1-0)**

** Portland Parselmouths (1-0)**

** San Francisco Seers (1-0)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (0-1)**

** San Diego Snatchers (0-1)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (0-1)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Liverpool Beetles (1-0)**

** London Chimeras (1-0)**

** Marseille Sphinxes (1-0)**

** Rome Fairies (1-0)**

** Milan Witchhunters (0-1)**

** Paris Veela (0-1)**

** Japan Division**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (1-0)**

** Kyoto Kappa (1-0)**

** Nagoya Nue (1-0)**

** Tokyo Tengu (1-0)**

** Yokohama Yokai (1-0)**

** Osaka Oni (0-1)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (1-0)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (1-0)**

** Montreal Manticores (0-1)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (0-1)**

** Toronto Salamanders (0-1)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (0-1)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (1-0)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (0-1)**

** Auckland Moa (0-1)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (0-1)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (0-1)**

** Perth Wagyls (0-1)**

** Tune back in for Game 2!**


	9. Game 2 Match-Ups

** Game 2 match-ups;**

**Adelaide Bunyips vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Atlanta Owls vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Auckland Moa vs Montreal Manticores**

**Brisbane Dirawongs vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Boston Leviathans vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Denver Dementors vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Columbus Pixies**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Los Angeles Undead**

**London Chimeras vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Marseille Sphinxes vs Hiroshima Hibagon**

**Melbourne Minka Birds vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Jacksonville Jinx**

**Miami Goblins vs Cincinnati Redcaps**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Yokohama Yokai**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Washington Ministry**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Sydney Yowies**

**Nagoya Nue vs Rome Fairies**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Nashville Basilisks**

**New York Dragons vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Buffalo Behemoths**

**Osaka Oni vs Paris Veela**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks vs Perth Wagyls**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Providence Griffins vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**San Diego Snatchers vs Idaho Yeti**

**San Francisco Seers vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Seattle Vampires vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Syracuse Silurians vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Liverpool Beetles**

**Virginia Werewolves vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Featured Game; Atlanta Owls vs Birmingham War Pigs.**

** See you in Birmingham!**


	10. Game 2 - Atlanta vs Birmingham

** Game 2: Featured Game - Atlanta Owls vs Birmingham War Pigs.**

** Team rosters;**

**Atlanta Owls**

** Chaser: Early Cuyler [C] (#21)**

** Chaser: Rusty Cuyler (#03)**

** Chaser: Lil Cuyler (#12)**

** Beater: Dan Halen (#86)**

** Beater: The Sheriff (#91)**

** Keeper: Reverend (#7)**

** Seeker: Tammi (#30)**

** Coach: Granny Cuyler**

**Birmingham War Pigs**

** Chaser: Skwisgaar Skwigelf (#69)**

** Chaser: Toki Wartooth (#96)**

** Chaser: Dr. Rockzo (#42)**

** Beater: Nathan Explosion [C] (#66)**

** Beater: William Murderface (#47)**

** Keeper: Dick Knubbler (#78)**

** Seeker: Pickles (#5)**

** Coach: Charles Foster Offdensen**

** Now tuning onto FOX;**

Harry: Well, just a few days ago, we had what we'll likely look back on as one of the cleaner games of the season - no special powers or weapons were needed by the Dallas Hippogriffs in their season-opening victory over the Virginia Werewolves. While this game may not have any powers or weapons either, expect it to be at least somewhat rougher. The match will be set at Legion Field in sweet home Alabama, the home of the Birmingham War Pigs - they will be facing the Atlanta Owls. As for us, I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; we're glad you could be with us for this match.

Ron: Uh, Harry? When you said that this match may not have any powers or weapons, you forgot about Early Cuyler. Sure, his Atlanta Owls may be one of the weaker teams in the league, but he packs a mean sawed-off shotgun that could really put a bloody damper, pun intended, on the War Pigs' day, as it has for other teams in the league.

Hermione: But not that many other teams. You yourself pointed out, Ron, that the Owls have been one of the less successful teams in the league. I'd bet that it may have something to do with how they work together as a team. Irregardless, I'd say that even though the War Pigs went a little soft last season, they should pull through here today.

Harry: Well that's precisely what these fans Birmingham are hoping for, as they're about ready to tip off...

"**War Pigs" by Black Sabbath blasts on Legion Field's speakers; the crowd sings along...**

Toki: Ah, this songs never gets olds!

Rockzo: I wish they'd play "Planet Caravan;" then I could listen to that song while doin' COCAINE!

Nathan: Hmph! Well that cocaine better help us win this time! I still can't believe we let those superheroes get the best of us in the first game - that was so not brutal!

Murderface: Well these cocksuckers won't know what hit 'em...!

...

**The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released from their container, splitting up and flying out of sight from the players. As for the Quaffle, it is taken up by the referee; the music playing on the stadium speakers ceases as the Quaffle is tossed up into the air.**

Harry: And we're on it Sweet Home Alabama!

Hermione: It's not a sweet home to us, you know.

**As the Quaffle hits mid-air, both Chasers make a rush for it; Rusty Cuyler wrenches the Quaffle away from the others, wrapping it in his tentacles and seizing possession for the Atlanta Owls.**

Rusty: Ah got de Quaffle, Daddy!

Early: (cocks shotgun) Ah'll cover ya!

**As Dan Halen beats away a Bludger that was headed his way, Rusty Cuyler flies full throttle up the pitch, with his father Early Cuyler flanking him.**

** As Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Toki Wartooth are left in their dust, Dr. Rockzo suddenly pops up in front of Rusty Cuyler, intent on taking away the Quaffle. But then Early Cuyler points his shotgun at him.**

Rockzo: AAH! Don't shoot me! I ain't got no cocaine, I swear!

**Dr. Rockzo chickens out and backs off upon seeing Early's shotgun, leaving Rusty open to fly up to the War Pigs' goal;**

Harry: Rusty Cuyler shoots... SAVED by Dick Knubbler!

Rusty: Oh dang it, I missed, Daddy!

Dick: Ha! Do you actually believe that squid will stand a chance against us? Don't make me laugh!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Liverpool, England, where the Liverpool Beetles are hosting the Tokyo Tengu. The score is 10-0, Liverpool. Tommy Turnbull has the Quaffle for the Liverpool Beetles - just as he is about to shoot...**_

_May: Beautifly, use Bug Buzz!_

_..._

_Tommy: AAAAH, IT HURTS!_

_Lola: (gasps) Tommy! (to May) You BITCH!_

_**May's Pokemon Beautifly uses Bug Buzz on Tommy Turnbull, pummeling him with ultra-high frequency sound waves and clawing at his eardrums, giving him an excruciating headache. He drops the Quaffle, which is picked up by Misty. She goes on to score, and the Tokyo Tengu tie the game at 10.**_

**BACK TO BIRMINGHAM**

** After successfully blocking Rusty Cuyler's shot, Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler inbounds the Quaffle back into play with authority; it goes halfway across the pitch until it is hauled in by Toki Wartooth.**

Nathan: Go, Toki! You're open!

Toki: I ams?

**Seeing that there is no one between him and the Atlanta goal, Toki makes a mad dash for it. However, he fails to notice the Bludger that The Sherriff just hit at him...**

Toki: OHH! It gots me!

Harry: Toki's been leveled with that Bludger! Now Atlanta has the Quaffle!

Ron: Nice job by Atlanta, taking it to Birmingham when they had the upper hand.

**The Sherriff's Bludger hits Toki Wartooth hard in the abdomen, leaving him just barely able to hang onto his broom. He ends up dropping the Quaffle as a result, and Early Cuyler comes up with it for the Owls.**

** Early then passes the Quaffle over to his sister, Lil, and continues to flank her for support, with his shotgun ready.**

** As Lil Cuyler crosses over onto Birmingham's side of the pitch, Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Dr. Rockzo both come charging at her fast. That's when Early Cuyler takes his shotgun and fires a warning shot that just barely misses Toki's head.**

Skwisgaar: AAH, WHAT THE FUCKS!

Rockzo: DON'T SHOOT DR. ROCKZO!

**As Skwisgaar and Rockzo fly away from Early Cuyler and his shotgun, William Murderface attempts to dismount Lil Cuyler with his Bludger. But it misses horribly, allowing Lil to make her approach into the Birmingham scoring area;**

Harry: The Owls SCORE this time! 10-0, Atlanta!

Dick: (facepalm)

Early: WOO! We're leadin'! Suck it, War Pigs! (moons crowd)

Rusty: You tell 'em, Daddy!

**Lil Cuyler shoots at the left hoop; Dick Knubbler is not fast enough to get there from the center hoop, and so the Quaffle goes through, putting the Atlanta Owls up into a 10-0 lead over the Birmingham War Pigs.**

** Frustrated with himself, Dick Knubbler tosses the Quaffle back into play; this time, it is Skwisgaar Skwigelf who picks it up.**

** As Skwisgaar crosses over to Atlanta's side of the pitch with little effort, Rusty Cuyler approaches him from behind. However, he doesn't appear to be able to make a grab at the Quaffle before Skwisgaar is in range to shoot, so out of pure instinct, Rusty wraps two of his tentacles around the tail end of Skwisgaar's broomstick and pulls, hoping to impede his forward progress...**

Harry: Oh, and we got a penalty whistle going off!

Ron: That was Rusty Cuyler - he was looking like he was gonna pick the bristles out of Skwisgaar's broomstick!

Hermione: Well if there's one thing he is getting, it's a Blagging on the Owls!

**As Rusty Cuyler grabs Skwisgaar Skwigelf's broom, the penalty whistle suddenly stops all the action on the pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. Atlanta, #03. Penalty shot for Birmingham!

Early: (slaps Rusty) Dammit, boy, what de hell were ya thinkin'?!

Rusty: Sorry, Daddy.

**Rusty Cuyler is called for the Blagging, awarding a penalty shot to the Birmingham War Pigs. Skwisgaar Skwigelf coolly flies into the Atlanta scoring area to take his shot;**

Skwisgaar: Eat this, yous bibles-thumping scumbuckets...!

Harry: GOAL! Tie game!

Reverend: (sigh) I guess what we wanted just wasn't in the Good Lord's will for us that time.

**The Quaffle just squeezes by the Reverend; Skwisgaar Skwigelf scores on the penalty shot, and the game is now tied at 10.**

** Then, shortly after the Reverend inbounds the Quaffle...**

Harry: And right after the penalty, Pickles is already on the Golden Snitch!

Ron: Yeah, but look how erratically he's flying! Bloody hell, he's swerving all over the place!

Hermione: Yep, he's been drinking again. He seriously needs to go into rehab or something!

**As the game gets back underway, Pickles spots the Golden Snitch and charges after it, looking to win one for the Birmingham War Pigs. However, after having two full bottles of vodka before the start of the game, Pickles is unable to fly straight - he swerves all over the place, almost colliding into other players and just barely avoiding the fans as he chases the Snitch down.**

Pickles: Do I-do I have the Snitch yet?

**Meanwhile, Lil Cuyler has the Quaffle for the Owls. She's too busy gearing up to take her shot to notice the Bludger that William Murderface just hit at her...**

Harry: And Lil Cuyler's just been dismounted!

Lil: You daggum sack of shit...! (thud)

**Murderface's Bludger easily dismounts Lil Cuyler from her broom. As she falls to the ground, the Quaffle is left behind, and Dr. Rockzo picks it up for Birmingham.**

** As Nathan Explosion hits away a Bludger, Rockzo encounters Rusty Cuyler, but eludes him easily. Outrunning Early Cuyler and dodging his one shotgun blast, Dr. Rockzo flies right up to the Atlanta goal...**

Harry: And it's SAVED by the Reverend!

Reverend: Oh thank you, Jesus!

Rockzo: I've GOT to lay off the cocaine.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Boise, Idaho, where the Idaho Yeti are hosting the San Diego Snatchers. The score is 60-30, San Diego. Both Mabel Pines and Reggie Rocket are hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch - however, Reggie is a ways behind while Mabel is almost a fingertip away. That's when Tito Makani, looking like he's gonna hit a Bludger at Wendy Corduroy, suddenly does a Bludger Backbeat, hitting the Bludger with a backwards swing and sending the Bludger at Mabel...**_

_(bang)_

_Dipper: (gasp) MABEL! SIS!_

_**Mabel Pines is struck in the head by the Bludger and dismounted. This allws Reggie Rocket to catch the Snitch, and the San Diego Snatchers defeat the Idaho Yeti 210-30.**_

**BACK To BIRMINGHAM**

** Meanwhile, as Pickles continues to fly erratically around the stadium trying to catch the Snitch, little does he know that Early Cuyler is watching him. Cocking his shotgun, he aims it at Pickles, waiting for just the right moment. When said moment comes, he pulls the trigger...**

Ron: HE'S BEEN SHOT! HE'S BEEN SHOT!

Harry: Early Cuyler has shot Pickles in the shoulder, and Pickles has been dismounted!

Hermione: Bloody hell, he could've killed him!

Early: Go for it, Tammi! Yer all clear!

**Pickles is hit in the left shoulder by Early Cuyler's shotgun blast. Blood spurts out from behind him as he falls off his broom.**

** At that point, Tammi, the Seeker for the Atlanta Owls as well as Rusty Cuyler's girlfriend, is called to take advantage...**

Harry: And Tammi has the Snitch! Atlanta wins, and these fans are not happy!

Hermione: Why should they be! Their Seeker's lucky to be alive, for God's sake!

Tammi: YAY! We won it, daggum-it!

Rusty: Aw, come here, you! (kisses Tammi hard)

**As the War Pigs' Seeker goes down, Tammi catches the Snitch, and the Atlanta Owls defeat the Birmingham War Pigs 160-10.**

** Boos and trash are relentlessly hurled at the Owls as they celebrate the win. Meanwhile, the War Pigs fly down to tend to Pickles...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Adelaide Bunyips - 30; Toronto Salamanders - 170**

**Auckland Moa - 10; Montreal Manticores - 190**

**Brisbane Dirawongs - 150; Mexico City Chupacabras - 60**

**Boston Leviathans - 50; Milwaukee Death Eaters - 200**

**Cleveland Cruciatus - 20; Orlando Black Magic - 180**

**Denver Dementors - 160; Arizona Phoenixes - 40**

**Indiana Slughorns - 0; Detroit Alicorns - 220**

**Kansas City Inferi - 70; Columbus Pixies - 210**

**Las Vegas Night Elves - 10; Los Angeles Undead - 230**

**London Chimeras - 80; Kyoto Kappa - 240**

**Louisville Phantoms - 250; Charlotte Hallows - 0**

**Marseille Sphinxes - 190; Hiroshima Hibagon - 30**

**Melbourne Minka Birds - 180; Vancouver Grindylows - 90**

**Memphis Mandrakes - 10; Jacksonville Jinx - 240**

**Miami Goblins - 50; Cincinnati Redcaps - 220**

**Milan Witchhunters - 20; Yokohama Yokai - 230**

**Minnesota Wormtails - 50; Washington Ministry - 210**

**Monterrey Cadejos - 30; Sydney Yowies - 170**

**Nagoya Nue - 50; Rome Fairies - 250**

**New Mexico Marauders - 200; Utah Fiendfyre - 10**

**New Orleans Nightwings - 230; Nashville Basilisks - 40**

**New York Dragons - 220; Chicago Fire Crabs - 0**

**Oklahoma Orcs - 180; Buffalo Behemoths - 60**

**Osaka Oni - 230; Paris Veela - 0**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks - 190; Perth Wagyls - 50**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 40; Philadelphia Thestrals - 210**

**Providence Griffins - 160; Dallas Hippogriffs - 20**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows - 150; South Carolina Black Cocks - 10**

**San Diego Snatchers - 210; Idaho Yeti - 30**

**San Francisco Seers - 240; San Antonio Centaurs - 30**

**Seattle Vampires - 30; Portland Parselmouths - 200**

**Syracuse Silurians - 160; New Jersey Wyverns - 90**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 210; Houston Horcruxes - 0**

**Tokyo Tengu - 170; Liverpool Beetles - 10**

**Virginia Werewolves - 150; St. Louis Serpents - 0**

** League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (2-0)**

** Washington Ministry (2-0)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (1-1)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (1-1)**

** Virginia Werewolves (1-1)**

** Miami Goblins (0-2)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (2-0)**

** Boston Leviathans (1-1)**

** Columbus Pixies (1-1)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (1-1)**

** New York Dragons (1-1)**

** Indiana Slughorns (0-2)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (2-0)**

** Louisville Phantoms (2-0)**

** Houston Horcurxes (1-1)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (0-2)**

** Nashville Basilisks (0-2)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (0-2)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (2-0)**

** Los Angeles Undead (2-0)**

** Idaho Yeti (1-1)**

** New Mexico Marauders (1-1)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (0-2)**

** Seattle Vampires (0-2)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (2-0)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (1-1)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (1-1)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (1-1)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (0-2)**

** St. Louis Serpents (0-2)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (2-0)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (2-0)**

** Kansas City Inferi (1-1)**

** Syracuse Silurians (1-1)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (0-2)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (0-2)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (2-0)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (2-0)**

** Atlanta Owls (1-1)**

** Charlotte Hallows (1-1)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (1-1)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (0-2)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (2-0)**

** San Francisco Seers (2-0)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (1-1)**

** San Diego Snatchers (1-1)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (0-2)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (0-2)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Marseille Sphinxes (2-0)**

** Rome Fairies (2-0)**

** Liverpool Beetles (1-1)**

** London Chimeras (1-1)**

** Milan Witchhunters (0-2)**

** Paris Veela (0-2)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (2-0)**

** Tokyo Tengu (2-0)**

** Yokohama Yokai (2-0)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (1-1)**

** Nagoya Nue (1-1)**

** Osaka Oni (1-1)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (1-1)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (1-1)**

** Montreal Manticores (1-1)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (1-1)**

** Toronto Salamanders (1-1)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (0-2)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (2-0)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (1-1)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (1-1)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (0-2)**

** Auckland Moa (0-2)**

** Perth Wagyls (0-2)**

** Tune back in for Game 3!**


	11. The Twin Saboteurs

Now this first side story during the regular season takes place in St. Louis, Missouri, the home of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the St. Louis Serpents.

Over the course of the history of the World League of Cartoon Quidditch, the Serpents have been one of the weaker teams in the league. In the first season, they finished up tied for last place with the Minnesota Wormtails in the National East division, and thus ended up missing the playoffs. Then, in the second season, they were in a three-way tie for last in their division with the Minnesota Wormtails and the Oklahoma Orcs; hence, they didn't make the playoffs that season, either.

And now, we are in Season 3. The Serpents have lost their first two games, putting them once again tied with the Wormtails for last place in their division. However, as the sun rises on the day before their match at home, which will be against the Wormtails, the Serpents opening losses have done little to dampen the jolly, upbeat, optimistic demeanor that is characteristic of the team's captain – playing as one of the Chasers, he is known to everyone simply as The Warden.

The Warden merrily strides into the front doors of Busch Stadium (the stadium normally used by the St. Louis Cardinals of Major League Baseball), looking forward to practice, as well as an opportunity to face a weaker team – a team that also just so happens to be a division rival of theirs – which would allow them a better chance to put a win onto their record, as well as to move up a spot in the National East division, and thusly boost the Serpents' morale just a little bit. Exuding an air of confidence, he smoothly makes his way into the team's locker room. No one else who is officially a member of the team has shown up yet, however, there is nonetheless someone in the room with him. Known simply as The Doctor, he has been doing some behind-the-scenes work to better the Serpents' odds of a vast improvement this season, and has been waiting for the team to arrive so that he can announce and explain his work.

"Ah, hallo, Warden!" the Doctor greets The Warden in his signature German accent, upon seeing him make his entrance. "An early bird, I see."

"Indeed," The Warden chuckles. "I heard that you wanted to tell us all something that you've been working on - I guess the others aren't as eager about it as I am," he gleefully shrugs.

"Vell, I didn't think anyvon vould ever ask, until you showed up, heh heh!" The Doctor chortles. "Vot I've added to our arsenal is in ze broom closet - I shall now take out our new arms for you to see, should you so desire, that is."

"Oh, boy!" exclaims The Warden, showing his eagerness to see what The Doctor has in store for them. Acknowledging his reaction, The Doctor strides over to the broom closet with a bold smirk on his face. As he opens the door to the closet, he proclaims, "Behold... new broomsticks! Better broomsticks!"

The Warden, containing his anticipation, says with a cool smile, "Well, our old broomsticks were pretty dated - I like it!"

"Thought so," The Doctor grins as he sets the broomsticks out for The Warden to observe. Setting aside a set of three jet black brooms, he explains, "Zese are Nimbus 2001's, ze fastest of all ze Nimbus broomsticks. You will be flying one of zese, as vill ze other Chasers, Paul and Jean."

As The Doctor gives his explanation, The Warden picks up one of the Nimbus 2001's and caresses it, feeling surges of power flowing through him as he does so. He just barely manages to supress an evil laugh.

"Now zese are Nimbus 2000's," says The Doctor, pointing to a pair of twin broomsticks. "Zey are ze second fastest of ze Nimbus broomsticks - Alice and Jackknife vill be piloting zese babies!"

As The Warden nods his approval, The Doctor goes on, "However, Nimbus is but von of ze two top mainstream broomstick brands in the world - ze other is ze Cleansveep! I have here ze best of those as vell - ze Cleansveep Eleven! It'll be your Jailbot's broom."

"And finally, ze Firebolt!" proclaims The Doctor as he holds up a very sinister-looking broomstick. "Only ze fastest broom in the world! Jared vill fly zis puppy - and zat'll raise our chances of victory at least threefold!"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up!" The Warden interjects. "How come Jared gets a Firebolt and I don't? I'm the team captain, am I not?"

"Ja, but Jared is ze Seeker," The Doctor explains himself, "and zat is ze most important position in Quidditch, so it is only logical zat he get ze fastest broom."

"Hmmm," The Warden thinks. "Well, even though these new brooms are clearly much better than our old ones, I'm still not sure how much they'll help us."

"Vell, maybe you'd feel more confident after doing a practice flight on your Nimbus 2001," suggests The Doctor.

After thinking for a minute, The Warden grins, "Yeah, okay. But first, I'm gonna hydrate on some Gatorade."

"Very vell," shrugs The Doctor as he leaves the locker room with The Warden.

But little do either of them know that from the outside of the door to the locker room, they were being listened in on the whole time by an old enemy of The Warden's; a pair of extraterrestrial humanoid beings known simply as The Twins. In the past, they had hung around The Warden's Superjail correctional facility, going around causing mischief for their own personal amusement. Now, they have tracked him to the St. Louis Serpents Cartoon Quidditch team, hoping to cause some more of that mischief here.

The Twins hide around a nearby corner as The Warden and The Doctor depart from the locker room and head to the cafeteria to hydrate up before The Warden practices on his new broom. Once they're gone, The Twins sneak into the locker room, and reveal their tools of mischief; a large control panel, remotely connected to a set of seven tiny radio receivers, enabling total control of all the team's broomsticks - a move taken from the playbook of the infamous Chicago Fire Crabs coach, Sheldon J. Plankton.

Cackling, The Twins gather up the tiny receivers, all of which have bases lined with coating designed to adhere to wood, this way, they can be attached on the butt ends of the brooms, inside the tails where they can't be seen. Very carefully, they attach each receiver into each broom tail, being extra careful to get them on tight inside the tails, so that they may not be seen.

As they work, they bluster to each other;

"As The Warden once said, this would practically be cheating."

"At least, HE won't be the one doing it."

"So long as he doesn't realize it."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"The Serpents will be in the clear that way."

"And we get to win every wager!"

The two chuckle maniacally as they get the last radio receiver in play, thus rendering their prank ready to go into motion on tomorrow's match. With that, The Twins quickly dash out of the locker room and around the corner. And just shortly after that, The Warden makes his return to the locker room to get his Nimbus 2001 to do practice flights on it...


	12. Game 3 Match-Ups

** Game 3 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Auckland Moa vs Melbourne Minka Birds**

**Buffalo Behemoths vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Raleigh-Durham Willows**

**Columbus Pixies vs Boston Leviathans**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Hiroshima Hibagon vs Nagoya Nue**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Jacksonville Jinx vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Osaka Oni**

**Liverpool Beetles vs London Chimeras**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Idaho Yeti**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Montreal Manticores vs Ottawa Storm Hawks**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Denver Dementors**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs New York Dragons**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Cincinnati Redcaps**

**Paris Veela vs Marseille Sphinxes**

**Perth Wagyls vs Adelaide Bunyips**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs Syracuse Silurians**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Rome Fairies vs Milan Witchhunters**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Seattle Vampires**

**San Diego Snatchers vs San Francisco Seers**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Sydney Yowies vs Brisbane Dirawongs**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Virginia Werewolves vs Providence Griffins**

**Washington Ministry vs Miami Goblins**

**Yokohama Yokai vs Tokyo Tengu**

** Featured Game; Minnesota Wormtails vs St. Louis Serpents.**

** See you in St. Louis!**


	13. Game 3 - Minnesota vs St Louis

** Game 3: Featured Game - Minnesota Wormtails vs St. Louis Serpents.**

** Team rosters;**

**Minnesota Wormtails**

** Chaser: Pops Malleard (#29)**

** Chaser: Hi-Five Ghost (#5)**

** Chaser: Margaret Smith (#12)**

** Beater: Skips (#74)**

** Beater: Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein (#64)**

** Keeper: Mordecai [C] (#23)**

** Seeker: Rigby (#32)**

** Coach: Benson**

**St. Louis Serpents**

** Chaser: The Warden [C] (#32)**

** Chaser: Paul (#50)**

** Chaser: Jean (#30)**

** Beater: Alice (#03)**

** Beater: Jacknife (#59)**

** Keeper: Jailbot (#69)**

** Seeker: Jared (#57)**

** Coach: Lord Stingray**

** FOX?**

Harry: Just two games into the season, and we're already seeing some teams claim clear upper hands in their divisions. Last week, it was a somewhat even match between Atlanta and Birmingham until Early Cuyler pulled out his shotgun and used it to get the Owls a victory over the War Pigs. Today, we'll be playing our first set of division rivalry games - this one is at Busch Stadium in St. Louis, which is currently being used by the St. Louis Serpents, as they will be hosting one of their division rivals, the Minnesota Wormtails. As for us, well, thanks for joining us - I'm the Chosen One, Harry Potter, along with my mates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron: Now let me be the first to say that is a bloody great opportunity for both these teams. Both of them have gotten off to 0-2 starts, which puts them tied for last place in the National East division. Now I don't know about you two, but I don't know how this game is gonna turn out - none of them have anything weird on them. All I know is that with both teams at 0-2, this match will make one of them and break the other.

Hermione: Then again, both the Wormtails and the Serpents have always been amongst the weaker teams in the league. Which is especially surprising for the Serpents - Ron was wrong when he said they have nothing weird. They have that big freaky robot as their Keeper, and he's equipped with more weapons and gadgets than they know what to do with. We just haven't gotten to see him use them yet, that's all.

Harry: Uh, be careful what you wish for, Hermione...

...

Muscle Man: Heh. You know the only person who wants the Serpents to lose more than us? My mom! (high-fives the Hi-Five Ghost)

Benson: Yes, well these guys are more vicious than they look. Watch out when you're going in for a shot - you never know what sort of crap that robot of theirs could be packing.

Mordecai: Pfft! Like that robot could be that bad!

Rigby: And besides, he won't be able to do squat once I'm through!

Benson: Shut up or you're fired!

Rigby/Mordecai: OK.

...

**The Bludgers fly up independently and head out of sight; immediately after they are accounted for, the Golden Snitch does the same. As for the Quaffle, it is promptly taken by the referee, and then tossed skyward from the center of the pitch.**

Harry: There goes the Quaffle, and this match at the Gateway to the West is on!

**Hi-Five Ghost's weightlessness allows him to get the fastest start of all the Chasers, and he gets his hand on the Quaffle for the Minnesota Wormtails.**

** But just as soon as he gets onto St. Louis's side of the pitch, he sees that he is about to be double-teamed by Paul and Jean, the Serpents' resident gay couple.**

Pops: Throw it to me, I am open!

**At this moment, Hi-Five Ghost just manages to get the Quaffle over Paul and Jean's heads, and then Pops Malleard hauls it in with both hands. Suddenly, Pops sees a Bludger that was just hit right at him by Jacknife. He spots Margaret Smith and throws the Quaffle at her right before the Bludger hits him in the stomach.**

Pops: Oh my word, that is painful!

Margaret: Don't worry you guys, I got this!

**And sure enough, after Skips hits away the other Bludger that was incoming, Margaret flies up to the St. Louis goal;**

Harry: SAVED by Jailbot!

Margaret: Ugh! They shouldn't even allow robots to play Quidditch, you know!

Jailbot: (folds arms scoldingly)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Louisville, Kentucky, where the Louisville Phantoms are hosting the Jacksonville Jinx. The score is tied at 10. Blossom has the Quaffle for the Jacksonville Jinx. Just as she crosses midfield, she spots Danny Phantom looking to cut her off. Blossom tries to get him to move over by firing two laser blasts at him from her eyes; at the same time, Danny launches two ectoplasmic energy blasts back at her from her hands...**_

_Blossom/Danny: AAH! You bastard!_

_**The blasts bounce off each other and right back at Blossom and Danny, scoring direct hits and disorienting them both. Blossom drops the Quaffle, which is picked up my Ms. Sarah Bellum. She goes on to score, and the Jacksonville Jinx take a 20-10 lead over the Louisville Phantoms.**_

__**BACK TO ST. LOUIS**

** After effortlessly blocking Margaret's shot, Jailbot throws the Quaffle straight for his master, The Warden, who catches it with ease.**

** With Paul and Jean flanking him on both sides, The Warden makes his way up the pitch. Pops Malleard and Margaret Smith try to double-team The Warden, but Paul and Jean ward them both off with ease (no pun intended).**

Warden: (flips bird) How d'ya like them apples, losers?!

**Next thing The Warden knows, Paul and Jean both scatter - he sees why when he sees the Bludger that Muscle Man Sorenstein has just hit at them. Fortunately, all three of them manage to evade it.**

Warden: Ha! Missed me!

**After easily making it past the Hi-Five Ghost, The Warden flies into the Minnesota Wormtails scoring area;**

Harry: And The Warden SCORES easily! The Serpents go up 10-0.

Warden: Happy day! We're leading for once this season!

Benson: What the hell were you thinking, Mordecai?

Mordecai: Uhhh...

Benson: Shut up, or you're fired!

**The Warden gets the Quaffle just barely past Mordecai and through the hoop; thus, the Serpents score a goal, taking a 10-0 lead over the Wormtails.**

** Meanwhile...**

Harry: Oh, and already, Jared and Rigby are neck-and-neck for the Snitch!

Ron: Already? Well, this is gonna end real soon.

Hermione: I don't know...

**While the Wormtails get the Quaffle back, their Seeker, Rigby, is side-by-side with Jared, the Serpents' Seeker, as both try to catch the Snitch for their respective teams. As Jared gets within inches of it, Rigby suddenly locks his broom handle onto Jared's, at which point he jerks to the side, trying to drive Jared off-course...**

Harry: Penalty whistle!

Ron: Rigby was trying to drive Jared off-course just now.

Hermione: It'll be Blurting on the Wormtails!

**Before Rigby can successfully drive Jared off-course, the action is stopped by the blasting of the penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blurting. Minnesota, #32. Penalty shot for St. Louis!

Jared: Ha ha, you're lucky we don't cuff you up and throw you in Superjail right now!

**Rigby is called for Blurting, awarding a penalty shot to the St. Louis Serpents, which The Warden volunteers to take. Little does he know, as he hovers in the scoring area on his broomstick, that said broom is rigged with a radio-control device, courtesy of the pests known simply as The Twins, who have taken to rigging Serpents games to win Quidditch bets.**

Twin #1: The Warden won't know what hit him.

Twin #2: This penalty is about to go for a real spin!

**With that, as The Warden is about to shoot, The Twins throw a switch on their control panel...**

Harry: Oh, and The Warden misses horribly!

Ron: Bloody hell, it looked as if he was trying to throw it someplace other than the goal!

The Warden: I-I swear, the-the broom moved b-by itself, uh...!

**The brooms spins hard to the right just as The Warden shoots, and the Quaffle flies way off from where the hoops are. Pops Malleard then picks up the loose Quaffle for the Wormtails.**

** Paul and Jean immediately converge straight at Pops - he throws the Quaffle above their heads and over to Hi-Five Ghost, keeping it in their possession.**

Margaret: I got your back, Ghost!

**With Margaret Smith flanking him for support, Hi-Five Ghost makes his way up the pitch. Alice and Jacknife attempt a Dopplebeater Defence move to try and dismount Hi-Five Ghost, but it hits Margaret Smith instead.**

Margaret: Ouch, dammit! C'mon, Ghost, you got this!

**And so Hi-Five Ghost continues on alone. After outrunning The Warden, he flies right up to the Serpents' goal;**

Harry: And it's SAVED by Jailbot!

Warden: Fabulous, Jailbot! You've saved our asses again!

Benson: (facepalm)

**WIth little effort, Jailbot reaches out a mechanical arm and catches the Quaffle with it well before it reaches the hoop - hence, the Wormtails are still behind the Serpents 10-0.**

** Once again, Jailbot tosses the Quaffle for The Warden, and The Warden flies up the pitch with Paul and Jean backing him. But then, Skips and Muscle Man Sorenstein hit Bludgers from both sides towards them...**

Ron: OH, DOUBLE HEAD SHOT!

Harry: Paul and Jean are down!

Paul/Jean: (screaming..., thud)

The Warden: Oh fiddlesticks, I have no backup!

**Both Paul and Jean are hit on the head by the Bludgers, and are painfully dismounted, leaving The Warden to fly solo.**

** With that, Margaret Smith, Hi-Five Ghost and Pops Malleard suddenly converge on The Warden; just when it looks like he's screwed, he takes a sharp nosedive, just barely getting underneath Pops Malleard and by Margaret Smith, leaving him in the clear.**

Warden: Can't catch me!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Syracuse, New York, where the Syracuse Silurians are hosting the Pittsburgh Poltergeists. The score is 60-30, Pittsburgh. Petrie, the Silurians' Seeker, is right on top of the Golden Snitch - a ways behind is the Poltergeists' Seeker, Bloo. He is about to give up when he suddenly catches a massive Easter egg laid by Coco, which he opens to reveal an MP5 submachine gun, fully loaded and ready. He quickly takes the gun, points it at Petrie's broomstick and opens fire...**_

_Petrie: What the- me hit! Me bailing out!_

_**Petrie's broom tail is pummeled and disabled by the bullets. As it plummets to the ground, Petrie dismounts and takes up flying on his own power. But now, he's lost all his speed - Bloo speeds by him, chases down the Snitch unopposed, and catches it - the Pittsburgh Poltergeists defeat the Syracuse Silurians 210-30.**_

__**BACK TO ST. LOUIS**

Harry: As The Warden escapes, Rigby and Jared are at it again!

Hermione: Oh my God, they're going into a nosedive!

Ron: Looks like someone's gonna do a Wronski Feint...

**As The Warden makes an unsuccessful shot on goal, Rigby and Jared are once again at it for the Golden Snitch, running side-by-side and neck-and-neck. The Snitch then takes a sudden nosedive, with both Seekers following. It goes further and further down, as if it is going to crash into the ground. However, both Seekers know that it will pull up at the very last instant.**

** Timing it just right, Jared yanks on his broomstick to pull up. At the same time, however, The Twins throw another switch on their control panel...**

Ron: FACEPLANT!

Harry: Jared was on the losing end of that Wronski Feint - he looks like he's out of it.

Hermione: That may have just cost the Serpents the game.

Twin #1: And all the proceeds shall come to us.

Twin #2: And with the next game, the cycle shall start all over again!

Both Twins: (chuckle)

**Thanks to The Twins' radio-control interference, Jared is unable to pull up, and goes crashing face-first into the ground, taking him out of the Snitch chase, and leaving it all in Rigby's hands...**

Harry: And Rigby has it! Wormtails win!

Rigby: YEEAH-HUH!

Mordecai: You socked it to 'im, Rigby! (high-fives Rigby) You socked it to 'im!

Benson: Hmm, I guess no one will be getting fired after all...

**Rigby catches the Snitch with no opposition, and the Minnesota Wormtails defeat the St. Louis Serpents 150-20. Harsh boos are thrown up from the stands of Busch Stadium as the Wormtails celebrate the win. Meanwhile, Jared staggers to his feet, and he and the rest of the Serpents trudge back to the locker room in defeat...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls - 0; Memphis Mandrakes - 150**

**Auckland Moa - 0; Melbourne Minka Birds - 160**

**Buffalo Behemoths - 60; Cleveland Cruciatus - 190**

**Charlotte Hallows - 50; Raleigh-Durham Willows - 180**

**Columbus Pixies - 170; Boston Leviathans - 10**

**Dallas Hippogriffs - 200; Oklahoma Orcs - 70**

**Detroit Alicorns - 60; Chicago Fire Crabs - 190**

**Hiroshima Hibagon - 220; Nagoya Nue - 30**

**Houston Horcruxes - 150; Nashville Basilisks - 0**

**Jacksonville Jinx - 240; Louisville Phantoms - 50**

**Kyoto Kappa - 230; Osaka Oni - 90**

**Liverpool Beetles - 210; London Chimeras - 80**

**Los Angeles Undead - 150; Idaho Yeti - 30**

**Mexico City Chupacabras - 220; Monterrey Cadejos - 90**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters - 10; Kansas City Inferi - 190**

**Montreal Manticores - 20; Ottawa Storm Hawks - 180**

**New Mexico Marauders - 200; Denver Dementors - 40**

**New Jersey Wyverns - 80; New York Dragons - 160**

**Orlando Black Magic - 170; Cincinnati Redcaps - 70**

**Paris Veela - 10; Marseille Sphinxes - 220**

**Perth Wagyls - 210; Adelaide Bunyips - 40**

**Philadelphia Thestrals - 200; Indiana Slughorns - 10**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 210; Syracuse Silurians - 30**

**Portland Parselmouths - 180; Arizona Phoenixes - 60**

**Rome Fairies - 60; Milan Witchhunters - 230**

**San Antonio Centaurs - 20; Seattle Vampires - 150**

**San Diego Snatchers - 150; San Francisco Seers - 100**

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 40; Birmingham War Pigs - 170**

**Sydney Yowies - 190; Brisbane Dirawongs - 50**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 150; New Orleans Nightwings - 90**

**Toronto Salamanders - 170; Vancouver Grindylows - 30**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 180; Las Vegas Night Elves - 0**

**Virginia Werewolves - 60; Providence Griffins - 200**

**Washington Ministry - 50; Miami Goblins - 160**

**Yokohama Yokai - 250; Tokyo Tengu - 40**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (3-0)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (2-1)**

** Washington Ministry (2-1)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (1-2)**

** Miami Goblins (1-2)**

** Virginia Werewolves (1-2)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (3-0)**

** Columbus Pixies (2-1)**

** New York Dragons (2-1)**

** Boston Leviathans (1-2)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (1-2)**

** Indiana Slughorns (0-3)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (3-0)**

** Houston Horcurxes (2-1)**

** Louisville Phantoms (2-1)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (1-2)**

** Nashville Basilisks (0-3)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (0-3)**

** West Division**

** Los Angeles Undead (3-0)**

** Denver Dementors (2-1)**

** New Mexico Marauders (2-1)**

** Idaho Yeti (1-2)**

** Seattle Vampires (1-2)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (0-3)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (3-0)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (2-1)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (1-2)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (1-2)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (1-2)**

** St. Louis Serpents (0-3)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (2-1)**

** Kansas City Inferi (2-1)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (2-1)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (1-2)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (1-2)**

** Syracuse Silurians (1-2)**

** South Division**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (3-0)**

** New Orleans Nightwings (2-1)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (2-1)**

** Atlanta Owls (1-2)**

** Charlotte Hallows (1-2)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (1-2)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (3-0)**

** San Diego Snatchers (2-1)**

** San Francisco Seers (2-1)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (1-2)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (1-2)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (0-3)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Marseille Sphinxes (3-0)**

** Liverpool Beetles (2-1)**

** Rome Fairies (2-1)**

** London Chimeras (1-2)**

** Milan Witchhunters (1-2)**

** Paris Veela (0-3)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (3-0)**

** Yokohama Yokai (3-0)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (2-1)**

** Tokyo Tengu (2-1)**

** Nagoya Nue (1-2)**

** Osaka Oni (1-2)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (2-1)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (2-1)**

** Toronto Salamanders (2-1)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (1-2)**

** Montreal Manticores (1-2)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (0-3)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (3-0)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (2-1)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (1-2)**

** Perth Wagyls (1-2)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (0-3)**

** Auckland Moa (0-3)**

** Tune back in for Game 4!**


	14. Game 4 Match-Ups

** Game 4 match-ups;**

**Adelaide Bunyips vs Nagoya Nue**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Boston Leviathans vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Brisbane Dirawongs vs Yokohama Yokai**

**Buffalo Behemoths vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Cincinnati Redcaps vs Washington Ministry**

**Denver Dementors vs San Francisco Seers**

**Hiroshima Hibagon vs Auckland Moa**

**Idaho Yeti vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Pittsburgh Poltergeists**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Seattle Vampires**

**Liverpool Beetles vs Toronto Salamanders**

**London Chimeras vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Atlanta Owls**

**Marseille Sphinxes vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Miami Goblins vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Montreal Manticores**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Rome Fairies**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**New York Dragons vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Virginia Werewolves**

**Osaka Oni vs Perth Wagyls**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks vs Paris Veela**

**Portland Parselmouths vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Providence Griffins vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows vs Houston Horcruxes**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs San Diego Snatchers**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Sydney Yowies vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Syracuse Silurians vs Columbus Pixies**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Jacksonville Jinx**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Melbourne Minka Birds**

** Featured Game: San Antonio Centaurs vs San Diego Snatchers.**

** See you in San Diego!**


	15. Game 4 - San Antonio vs San Diego

** Game 4: Featured Game - San Antonio Centaurs vs San Diego Snatchers.**

** Team rosters;**

**San Antonio Centaurs**

** Chaser: Hank Venture [C] (#30)**

** Chaser: Dermott Fictel (#46)**

** Chaser: Triana Orpheus (#35)**

** Beater: Brock Samson (#31)**

** Beater: Sargeant Hatred (#27)**

** Keeper: Byron Orpheus (#17)**

** Seeker: Dean Venture (#26)**

** Coach: Thaddeus Venture**

**San Diego Snatchers**

** Chaser: Otto Rocket [C] (#50)**

** Chaser: Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez (#14)**

** Chaser: Lars Rodriguez (#30)**

** Beater: Tito Makani (#64)**

** Beater: Eddie Valentine (#41)**

** Keeper: Sam "The Squid" Dullard (#80)**

** Seeker: Reggie Rocket (#05)**

** Coach: Raymundo Rocket**

** Tuning onto FOX now;**

Harry: In our last game, good ol' fair play won out over crazy gadgets when the Minnesota Wormtails pulled off the unexpected victory over the St. Louis Serpents. Today, however, we have a team that is, uh, one step up in the foul play department with a couple of spellcasters on their roster. That team would be the San Antonio Centaurs - they have traveled to Qualcomm Stadium in San Diego, California, and that's where we are today to see them take on the San Diego Snatchers. And thanks to you for joining us - I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. They're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron: It's the Battle of the Sans... no, that was dumb. Anyway, you'd think the Centaurs would have won at least one game by now - they have the magic powers to do it. Well, at least two of their guys do, anyway. Yet, for some reason, throughout history, they've let all these other teams just outclass them, and to me, there's no real logical explanation for that.

Hermione: I keep telling you, powers and weapons aren't everything! In fact, the San Diego Snatchers haven't any of their own and they're already 2-1. I'd say that their penchant for extreme sports is really paying off for those guys, which is real good, considering how extreme this sport is.

Harry: Perhaps - well, we'll find out soon enough.

...

Otto: Alright guys - if we could beat San Francisco in our last game, then we can beat these losers.

Sam: I don't know - the Seers were ahead of us 100-0 by the time Reggie caught the Snitch, remember?

Reggie: Yeah, so? A win's a win, right? You guys just watch out for anything weird they may pull, and let me worry about snagging the win.

Twister: (thinking) Oh, I just hope they don't get her!

...

**Quickly, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released from their container - all these balls fly independently of each other to areas where none of the players on either side can see them. The Quaffle is then taken up by the referee, walked to the center of the pitch and thrown straight up high into the air.**

Harry: We're now underway in SoCal!

**Owing to his extreme sporting experience, Otto Rocket gets the jump on all the Chasers and hauls in the Quaffle for the San Diego Snatchers. But just as soon as he starts on his way up the pitch...**

Triana: Relashio!

Harry: Whoa, the Quaffle just wrenched itself out of Otto's arms!

Hermione: A Revulsion Jinx - of course.

Otto: What the- but I just had the Quaffle! Not cool, man!

**Triana Orpheus casts a Revulsion Jinx on Otto Rocket, forcing the Quaffle out of his arms. Triana then picks it up herself, gaining possession for the San Antonio Centaurs.**

Eddie: Have some of this...! (whack)

** After barely eluding a Bludger that was hit at her by Eddie Valentine, Triana Orpheus tosses the Quaffle to Hank Venture.**

** The Rodriguez brothers, Lars and Twister, attempt to give chase, but Hank proves to be too fast for them. After clearing them, Hank Venture charges into the Snatchers' scoring area;**

Harry: And it's a GOAL! Centaurs go up 10-0!

Hank: Take that, Snatchers!

Sam: (facepalm)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Kyoto, Japan, where the Kyoto Kappa are hosting the Sydney Yowies. The score is 10-0, Sydney. Maz Kepler has the Quaffle for the Sydney Yowies, but then...**_

_Joey: I SUMMON FLAME SWORDSMAN IS ATTACK MODE! FLAME SWORDSMAN, ATTACK!_

_Maz: AAH, dammit...!_

_**Joey Wheeler summons one of his signature monsters, Flame Swordsman, and calls it to attack. The Swordsman slashes at Maz Kepler, dismounting him from his broom and sending him crashing to the ground. This allows Mai Valentine to pick up the Quaffle - she goes on to score, earning 10 points for the Kyoto Kappa and a kiss from Joey.**_

**BACK TO SAN DIEGO**

** Still unpleasantly surprised over having just let the other team score, Sam "The Squid" Dullard quickly throws the Quaffle back into play, where Lars Rodriguez scoops it up for the Snatchers.**

** As Lars make it to midfield, Brock Samson and Sargeant Hatred attempt to dismount him with a Dopplebeater Defence. Lars avoids the Bludger, but it just barely misses his face.**

Lars: Damn, I almost got beheaded!

**Chickening out, Lars Rodriguez tosses the Quaffle over to his younger brother, Twister. Hank Venture and Dermott Fictel come at him from both sides, but Twister gets it over to Otto Rocket before they can do anything.**

Otto: Oh, I got this for sure!

**From this point, Otto Rocket easily eludes Hank Venture, and then makes his way into the Centaurs' scoring area;**

Byron: Protego!

Harry: SAVED by Byron Orpheus!

Otto: But...how?

Byron: How indeed. As in, how can you hope to stop us, ha ha ha!

**Byron Orpheus casts a Shield Charm right on the hoop that Otto Rocket shoots at, effectively keeping the Quaffle from going through and thus preventing the Snatchers from scoring 10 points, leaving them still behind by a goal.**

** With a smirk on his face, Byron casually inbounds the Quaffle back into play for it to be taken up by his daughter, Triana Orpheus. Triana then hands it over to Dermott Fictel.**

Triana: I'll cover you!

Dermott: Uh, OK.

**As Dermott crosses midfield, he sees the Rodriguez brothers, Lars and Twister, both charging hard at him from the front in a double-team move...**

Triana: Impedimenta! Flipendo!

Twister: Dammit, I can't move!

Lars: Aaah...!

**Triana Orpheus casts an Impediment Jinx and a Knockback Jinx at the brothers; Twister can't go forward and Lars is pushed back.**

** This allows Dermott Fictel to push on forward - however, neither he nor Triana notice the Bludger that Tito Makani has just hit at him...**

Dermott: OW, dammit!

Ron: Right in the gut!

Harry: Quaffle's loose... and Otto Rocket comes away with it!

**The Bludger hits Dermott Fictel right square in his abdomen; while it doesn't dismount him, it shakes him dramatically, and the Quaffle pops loose, where it is snatched right up by Otto Rocket.**

** Triana Orpheus gives chase, but she can't catch Otto. Sargeant Hatred hits a Bludger at him, but he misses. Hank Venture can't get to him, either.**

Otto: Try to block this...

**Otto Rocket fakes a shot on goal, but then takes a hard right, flying around the scoring area to back behind the hoops. It is from here that he takes his shot...**

Harry: SAVED by Byron Orpheus, but we have a penalty!

Ron: Well with Otto shooting from the back, Byron had no other way to block the shot.

Hermione: It'll still be Flacking against San Antonio.

**Byron Orpheus, being at the front of the goal, has to push his arm through the hoop to keep the Quaffle out - this results in a penalty. The referee's call;**

Referee: Flacking. San Antonio, #17. Penalty shot for San Diego!

Byron: HE'S the one who should be penalized for shooting from the back!

Otto: (shrug)

**Byron Orpheus is called for the Flacking, awarding a penalty shot to the San Diego Snatchers. Otto Rocket agrees to take the shot; he fakes to the left hoop but then shoots at the right hoop...**

Harry: It's a GOAL! The Snatchers tie this match up at 10!

Twister: Ha, yeah! Up top, Rocketboy! (double high-fives Otto)

Byron: (facepalm) I swear, they just pulled an unfair move...

**The Quaffle just gets past Byron Orpheus's fingers and goes through the hoop; Otto Rocket is credited with the goal and the Snatchers tie the match up at 10.**

** Meanwhile...**

Harry: Oh, and it looks like Dean Venture's gunning for the Snitch!

Ron: And he looks to be in the clear for now - I still don't see Reggie Rocket in the picture.

Hermione: She could show up anytime, though, so Dean Venture better act fast...

**While his team gets the Quaffle back, Dean Venture sets out after the Golden Snitch, looking to catch it and get the San Antonio Centaurs their first win of the season. He has little, if any trouble running down the Golden Snitch; however, it jinks away from his every time he grabs for it.**

** In the meantime, Dean's brother Hank Venture has the Quaffle for the Centaurs. After easily dealing with Otto Rocket and the brothers Rodriguez, he wastes no time in approaching the Snatchers' goal...**

Harry: SAVED by Sam Dullard!

Sam: I still got it, baby!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Orlando, Florida, where the Orlando Black Magic are hosting the Providence Griffins. The score is 60-40, Orlando. Dexter and Stewie Griffin are flying neck-and-neck, with the Golden Snitch right in front of them. Their patience having worn out completely, Dexter and Stewie both draw their blasters - Stewie is the first to shoot;**_

_Dexter: Curses on your head, vile infant...! (thud)_

_**Stewie scores a direct hit on Dexter's side; the pain, combined with the momentum swing, causes him to fall off of his broom, crying out in utter defiance. Stewie Griffin goes on to catch the Snitch, and the Providence Griffins defeat the Orlando Black Magic 190-60.**_

**BACK TO SAN DIEGO**

Harry: Oh, look out - here comes the Power Girl, Reggie Rocket! She's gaining on the Snitch!

Ron: And gaining bloody quickly too - Dean Venture better act now!

Hermione: This is gonna be an ugly battle...

**As Dean Venture continues to struggle with the Snitch, his troubles increase as Reggie Rocket rapidly gains on him. Before he knows it, they are running side-by-side, jockeying for position, trying to throw each other off of the Snitch race.**

** That's when a Bludger just barely avoids Dean's face. Startled beyond belief, he loses all his momentum and is thrown off-course...**

Dean: Aah! Damn Bludger! Where the hell's the Snitch...?

Harry: This match is over! Reggie Rocket wins it for the San Diego Snatchers, 160-10!

Reggie: YES! Power Girls rule! Snatchers rule!

Otto: You did awesome, Reg! (hugs Reggie)

Twister: I'll say! (hugs Reggie)

...

**Taking advantage of Dean Venture's slip-up, Reggie Rocket catches the Golden Snitch with ease, and the San Diego Snatchers defeat the San Antonio Centaurs 160-10.**

** The crowd at Qualcomm Stadium erupts into an insane asylum as the fans and the Snatchers themselves wildly celebrate their victory. As for the Centaurs, they trudge off the pitch, disappointed over having lost their 4th straight match of the season.**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Adelaide Bunyips - 30; Nagoya Nue - 220**

**Arizona Phoenixes - 170; Los Angeles Undead - 40**

**Birmingham War Pigs - 180; Charlotte Hallows - 50**

**Boston Leviathans - 20; Detroit Alicorns - 160**

**Brisbane Dirawongs - 150; Yokohama Yokai - 70**

**Buffalo Behemoths - 190; Minnesota Wormtails - 0**

**Chicago Fire Crabs - 60; New Jersey Wyverns - 200**

**Cincinnati Redcaps - 210; Washington Ministry - 80**

**Denver Dementors - 0; San Francisco Seers - 240**

**Hiroshima Hibagon - 90; Auckland Moa - 150**

**Idaho Yeti - 0; Utah Fiendfyre - 160**

**Indiana Slughorns - 230; Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 30**

**Kansas City Inferi - 100; Philadelphia Thestrals - 200**

**Las Vegas Night Elves - 170; Seattle Vampires - 60**

**Liverpool Beetles - 240; Toronto Salamanders - 60**

**London Chimeras - 200; Vancouver Grindylows - 50**

**Louisville Phantoms - 250; Atlanta Owls - 0**

**Marseille Sphinxes - 50; Mexico City Chupacabras - 220**

**Memphis Mandrakes - 20; Nashville Basilisks - 160**

**Miami Goblins - 180; Dallas Hippogriffs - 10**

**Milan Witchhunters - 230; Montreal Manticores - 20**

**Monterrey Cadejos - 30; Rome Fairies - 240**

**New Orleans Nightwings - 90; South Carolina Black Cocks - 180**

**New York Dragons - 0; Milwaukee Death Eaters - 170**

**Oklahoma Orcs - 190; Virginia Werewolves - 0**

**Osaka Oni - 250; Perth Wagyls - 0**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks - 0; Paris Veela - 150**

**Portland Parselmouths - 160; New Mexico Marauders - 50**

**Providence Griffins - 190; Orlando Black Magic - 60**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows - 150; Houston Horcruxes - 10**

**St. Louis Serpents - 180; Cleveland Cruciatus - 70**

**Sydney Yowies - 10; Kyoto Kappa - 220**

**Syracuse Silurians - 0; Columbus Pixies - 240**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 150; Jacksonville Jinx - 100**

**Tokyo Tengu - 200; Melbourne Minka Birds - 20**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (4-0)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (2-2)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (2-2)**

** Miami Goblins (2-2)**

** Washington Ministry (2-2)**

** Virginia Werewolves (1-3)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (4-0)**

** Columbus Pixies (3-1)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (2-2)**

** New York Dragons (2-2)**

** Boston Leviathans (1-3)**

** Indiana Slughorns (1-3)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (3-1)**

** Louisville Phantoms (3-1)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (2-2)**

** Houston Horcurxes (2-2)**

** Nashville Basilisks (1-3)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (1-3)**

** West Division**

** Los Angeles Undead (3-1)**

** Denver Dementors (2-2)**

** New Mexico Marauders (2-2)**

** Idaho Yeti (1-3)**

** Seattle Vampires (1-3)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (0-4)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (3-1)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (2-2)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (2-2)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (2-2)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (1-3)**

** St. Louis Serpents (1-3)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (3-1)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (3-1)**

** Kansas City Inferi (2-2)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (1-3)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (1-3)**

** Syracuse Silurians (1-3)**

** South Division**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (4-0)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (3-1)**

** New Orleans Nightwings (2-2)**

** Atlanta Owls (1-3)**

** Charlotte Hallows (1-3)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (1-3)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (4-0)**

** San Diego Snatchers (3-1)**

** San Francisco Seers (3-1)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (2-2)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (2-2)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (1-3)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Liverpool Beetles (3-1)**

** Marseille Sphinxes (3-1)**

** Rome Fairies (3-1)**

** London Chimeras (2-2)**

** Milan Witchhunters (2-2)**

** Paris Veela (1-3)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (4-0)**

** Tokyo Tengu (3-1)**

** Yokohama Yokai (3-1)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (2-2)**

** Nagoya Nue (2-2)**

** Osaka Oni (2-2)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (3-1)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (2-2)**

** Toronto Salamanders (2-2)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (1-3)**

** Montreal Manticores (1-3)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (0-4)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (3-1)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (2-2)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (2-2)**

** Auckland Moa (1-3)**

** Perth Wagyls (1-3)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (0-4)**

** Tune back in for Game 5!**


	16. Action Kids In Love

This next side story is set in San Diego, California, immediately following the Quidditch match that just took place there;

After just having scored a 160-10 victory over the San Antonio Centaurs, the San Diego Snatchers - Otto and Reggie Rocket, Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez, Sam "The Squid" Dullard, Twister's brother Lars Rodriguez, Tito Makani and Eddie Valentine, along with their coach Raymundo Rocket, heave their bodies into the locker room. They're all tired out, but still real satisfied over this win, which boosts their record up to 3-1, tying them for 2nd in the National West division with the San Francisco Seers, behind only the Portland Parselmouths.

That's when they notice that they have a visitor;

"Clio?"

Clio, older cousin of Twister (and Lars, too), was in attendance at the game; having gotten a locker room pass, she's managed to make it in to meet back up with her friends and family. While the rest of the team greets her more subtle-like, Otto, Twister and Reggie all enthusiastically smother her with hugs, all real happy to see their old friend.

"So what brings you here, cos?" Twister smiles.

"Well, I saw you formed yourselves a Quidditch team, and I just had to come see," Clio replies. "And I must say, you guys are really good!"

"Yeah, I'll say!" Otto smirks. "Even I still can't get believe we've gotten off to this good of a start."

"Sheer power isn't everything, bro," Reggie winks. "We're just that talented, heh heh!"

"I'll say you are," Clio smiles.

"Yeah, well said, sis!" says Otto as he high-fives his sister.

...

Later on, after everyone's showered up, the entire team is pigging out in a large victory meal at the Shore Shack - a small restaurant on the pier ran by Raymundo and Tito when they're not on Quidditch business. All the while, they're happily engaging in some small-talk;

"Wasn't I awesome, Twist?" Reggie brags.

"Oh yeah," Twister smirks. "But listen; you know the Seeker's the one who takes the most abuse - are you sure you'll be OK? Because I'd feel just as bad as your brother would if you got hurt."

"Please, I'm a Power Girl!" Reggie swaggers. "I'll handle it just like I handle a board! But, uh, it is nice of you to show concern, you know." Twister blushes.

"Hey, listen," Otto says to Clio. "I know we didn't get along at first, but, uh, since then I believed I've really warmed up to you. I'm glad you came to see us."

"Me too," replies Clio. "It's been way too long. I've really missed you guys - uh, you in particular, Otto."

"Uh, really?" Otto blushes.

"Well, sure," Clio says. "I don't even know why, but ever since that day I first went surfing with you, I've really come to want your company. You're a great surfer and a great guy."

"Heh heh, thanks," Otto giggles.

Shortly after that, Reggie finishes her meal. As Twister takes his last bite, Reggie whispers to him, "Hey, you wanna skateboard with me back to my place?"

"Hey, I'm always up for some boarding!" Twister says enthusiastically.

As they get their helmets, pads and skateboards ready, Clio whispers to Otto, "Meet me at the beach in ten minutes..."

And with that, the team disperses. Reggie and Twister take off on their skateboards, Otto and Clio head for the beach, Eddie, the self-proclaimed "Prince of the Netherworld," retires to his so-called "realm," Lars heads off to chill with his two cronies and Sam heads home to help his mom on an errand, while Raymundo and Tito keep the Shack running.

...

Riding at breakneck speeds, Reggie and Twister wheel around the corner of the street and into the cul-de-sac in which they both live. As they speed towards their houses, their crabby neighbor, Mr. Merv Stimpleton, is out on the side of the road, taking on the trash.

He is suddenly startled out of his wits when Twister and Reggie go racing by him, almost running right into him head-on. As he catches his breath, he takes in a big one, ready to go on an angry rant...

"Merv, can you come in and help me with this?" calls his wife, Violet. And so Merv goes in to help his wife, letting Reggie and Twister off the hook.

The two kids arrive in Reggie's garage, where they get off their boards and take off their helmets and pads. As they do this, Reggie asks, "Say, Twist - there's something I need to tell you. Would you mind coming in the house with me?"

"Uh, OK," Twister says nervously.

As they walk into Reggie's house, Twister becomes even more nervous when she leads him up the stairs that lead to her bedroom; it just so happens that he has had a big, long-time crush on Reggie since the first grade.

"This may be my chance to finally ask Reggie out," Twister thinks. "Leilani wasn't my type and MacKenzie freaked me out, but Reggie's must more awesome. And I'm sure she'd like me more than that New Zealander Trent, that sexist jerk. But, I..I don't know what to say. And what would Otto think...?"

Little does he know that Reggie, ever since said Trent proved himself to be a prick, has developed similar feelings for Twister, despite him being a bit annoying now and then. "I'm gonna do it now!" she tells herself. "I'm gonna tell him!"

"Uh, shoes off, Twist," Reggie then says. Twister and Reggie take off their shoes, then Reggie opens the door, and they enter her room. Reggie sits down on her bed.

"Here, sit with me," she offers. And Twister sits down right by Reggie - he's now so nervous that he's about to break out into profuse sweat. "Uh, so what did you want to talk about?" he asks.

Drawing a deep breath, Reggie says, "OK, here it is. Twister, you know we've been friends for a long time, and it's been real awesome, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Twister says, his anxiety growing by the second. "Why?"

"Well... to be honest," Reggie says haltingly, "I... have really come to like you..." She draws in another real big breath before finishing, "as more than just a friend."

Needless to say, Twister did not see this coming. "Really?"

Putting her own hand on his, Reggie says, "Of course. OK, sure, you're somewhat absent-minded, but still, you've been here for me for ages now, and you at least know how to treat a lady - better than Trent did, anyway If you ask me, he was as bad with women as his Auckland Moa are at Quidditch!"

This little jab leads to some mutual laughter, followed by an awkward silence as Reggie timidly waits for Twister's reply. "Well, now that you mention it," he says, "I... really think I feel the same for you. You'd been here for me too, you know - like that time you saved my ass from drowning, remember that?"

"Oh, yeah, I do."

"Plus," Twister continues, "you're just much more my type than Leilani and MacKenzie were. Oh, and, uh, I wish I had as good a relationship with my brother as you do with yours - I really admire that about you, too."

"Uh, I think he's coming around, Maurice," Reggie says. Her voice then suddenly stops dead in its tracks as she remembers that Twister doesn't like to be called by his real name. "Uh... sorry about that."

Twister, however, is willing to be more forgiving on this occasion. He says, "I'll let it slide - for now... Regina!"

"You jerk!" Reggie blushes. "Come here!" And she takes a hold of Twister, pulls him up to her and locks her lips up against his - their first kiss. They wrap their arms around each other, letting the realization of their mutual feelings sink in...

"Take my shirt off," Reggie suddenly whispers into Twister's ear.

Twister says nothing, he simply looks at Reggie uneasily. "C'mon, it's not like I haven't seen you shirtless a ton of times," Reggie says. "Look, I promise we won't go any farther than that, OK?"

"Well, alright," Twister smiles.

"Ladies, first!" Reggie teases as she raises her arms up and winks.

Still a little nervous, Twister takes a hold of the midriff of Reggie's magenta T-shirt, and pulls up to reveal Reggie's belly, the only part of her torso that he has seen before. After waiting for a second, he pulls further to reveal her breasts, which are just starting to come in - the sight of this causes him to stare uncontrollably, only to be snapped out of it by a giggle from Reggie.

Finally, he pulls the shirt the rest of the way off, leaving her upper body totally bare. Twister looks Reggie over, extremely enamored at the mere sight of her clean, smooth skin, combined with her toned body. "You're... you... you look... beautiful, Rocket Girl!" he marvels.

"Thank you!" Reggie blushes. Wasting no time, she grabs Twister, locks herself against him and plants a hard, firm kiss on his lips. Then suddenly, she forces Twister's arms into a vertical position and yanks his gray T-shirt and blue tank top up and off of his body, revealing his own fit physique. As Reggie takes a moment to admire it, bits of drool escape from her mouth.

Next thing Twister knows, Reggie is pinning him to the bed, kissing him ferociously. He does not resist - he loses himself in the euphoria of the moment, the sweet, intoxicating taste of her lips against his, and the sensation of the clean skin of her bare chest up against his own bare chest. All the while, a bulge takes shape in his pants.

That's when he decides he wants to be on top; wrapping his arms around Reggie and flips her over to the side - unfortunately, said side was off the edge of the bed. "OH, OW!" they both cry out as they fall off and bust their asses on the floor.

"Oh, God, that was my fault, I'm sorry!" Twister says hastily.

"Don't beat yourself up," Reggie reassures as she slings an arm around him. "I'm just glad we're finally together."

"Yeah, me too," Twister says, relieved. "Anyway, I think we've both gotten our points across - wanna go surfing?"

"Yeah, sure."

...

We now segue over to Otto and Clio, who have found their way to a secluded beach area away from where other people generally hang - a secret spot that has been a favorite of Otto, Reggie, Twister and Sam's on account of its big, surfable waves.

As Clio kills time admiring the sheer natural beauty of this scenery, Otto takes some very nervous breaths - not only has he warmed up to Clio, he's even managed to develop some real feelings for her. His nervousness is not helped by the fact that she is not only two years older than him, but also his best friend's cousin, as well.

"Uh, C-Clio?"

"Yeah, Otto?"

"Listen," says Otto. "The real reason I brought you here is because I have a, uh, private confession to make to you. I, uh, wanted to tell you... that, I, uh... uh..." As Otto's sentence trails off, his face flushes red.

Clio represses a chuckle as she watches this; knowing what Otto's trying to say, she also represses a blush as she realizes how she herself feels about him.

"It's OK, Otto," Clio reassures him. "I know exactly what you're trying to say." At that moment, she cups his face, pulls it in and presses her lips against his, holding them in place. Otto loses himself, his mind totally blanked of all other things by the love he is feeling.

Breaking off the kiss, Clio then takes a hold of Otto's yellow V-neck T-shirt and slips it off. Giving him another kiss, she runs her hands down, around and across his toned, compact body, feeling just a bit aroused from its firmness that has come about from the sports that he takes part in.

When she's satisfied and ready, Clio then raises her arms up and gives Otto a wink, signaling him to take off her green shirt. Too caught up in the moment to protest, Otto quickly removes Clio's shirt, tossing it aside to reveal her already well-developed breasts. Clio blushes as he stares at them.

Driven by his feelings of enamorment, Otto charges at Clio and locks his bare chest against her own, kissing her wildly on the lips, losing himself in the resulting euphoria. Clio herself is so intoxicated and lost in the moment that she falls over onto her back, taking Otto down on top of her. This, however, makes Otto even more into it, causing him to kiss and caress Clio even more as he wants more and more of her...

"Whoa, easy, tiger!" Clio says as she suddenly breaks it off.

"What's wrong, Clio?" asks a worried Otto.

"Listen, babe," she says, "I'm really delighted that we've just gotten together, but I really don't think we should go too fast with this. Besides, both our dads would've killed us if we'd done anything, er, dirty. Especially if I got, dare I say... pregnant. You know how fathers are with that sort of crap."

"Oh my God, you're right!" Otto realizes. He begins to panic. Plus, Twister would never talk to me again, the San Diego Snatchers would be in jeopardy, Reggie would be all over me, and Sam, too-"

"Relax," Clio breaks in, allowing Otto's breathing and heart rate to slow back down. "I still love you, and that's what matters."

"I love you too," Otto replies with a relieved smile. "Now race me to the water!"

"You're on!" Clio smirks as the two take off their shoes and socks and take off running.

...

One last little bit - Sam has just finished his chores at home, and being the brains of the operation, is using his spare time to devise some Quidditch strategy. His chalkboard is crammed full of written plans and ideas of how to defeat the Snatchers' next opponents; the New Mexico Marauders.

"Their Seeker, Zim, is vicious," Sam reasons. "But he's quite the incompetent, too - almost makes me wish I were a Seeker. Then I could outsmart him, easily. Of course, Reggie is pretty smart, too. And her shredding skills ought to be more than a match for any laser blasters Zim might be packing. Of course, then there's that robot, GIR. How the heck are Otto, Twister and Lars gonna deal with it? It could be vicious. It could be packing deadly weapons, or-"

Suddenly, Sam's train of thought derails when he realizes, "Crap, I've left the kitchen sink running!" Dropping the chalk, he rushes out of his bedroom to take care of it, leaving the Snatchers' strategy in limbo for the time being...


	17. Game 5 Match-Ups

** Game 5 match-ups;**

**Adelaide Bunyips vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Atlanta Owls vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Brisbane Dirawongs vs Ottawa Storm Hawks**

**Boston Leviathans vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Columbus Pixies vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Denver Dementors vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Detroit Alicorns vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Idaho Yeti vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Jacksonville Jinx vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Rome Fairies**

**Liverpool Beetles vs Hiroshima Hibagon**

**Melbourne Minka Birds vs Montreal Manticores**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Nagoya Nue vs Marseille Sphinxes**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Buffalo Behemoths**

**Osaka Oni vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Paris Veela vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Perth Wagyls vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Syracuse Silurians**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs New York Dragons**

**Providence Griffins vs Cincinnati Redcaps**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows vs Louisville Phantoms**

**San Diego Snatchers vs Los Angeles Undead**

**San Francisco Seers vs Seattle Vampires**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Miami Goblins**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Sydney Yowies**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Auckland Moa**

**Virginia Werewolves vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Washington Ministry vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Yokohama Yokai vs London Chimeras**

** Featured Game; Boston Leviathans vs Kansas City Inferi.**

** See you in Kansas City!**


	18. Game 5 - Boston vs Kansas City

** Game 5: Featured Game - Boston Leviathans vs Kansas City Inferi.**

** Team rosters;**

**Boston Leviathans**

** Chaser: Rex Salazar [C] (#42)**

** Chaser: Noah Nixon (#30)**

** Chaser: Agent Six (#6)**

** Beater: Caesar Salazar (#22)**

** Beater: Rebecca Holiday (#25)**

** Keeper: Circe (#24)**

** Seeker: Bobo Haha (#43)**

** Coach: White Knight**

**Kansas City Inferi**

** Chaser: Gwen Tennyson (#01)**

** Chaser: Julie Yamamoto (#35)**

** Chaser: Rook Blonko (#20)**

** Beater: Kevin Levin (#44)**

** Beater: Paradox (#52)**

** Keeper: Azmuth (#81)**

** Seeker: Ben Tennyson [C] (#10)**

** Coach: Max Tennyson**

** FOX?**

Harry: Well everyone, after four long and hard weeks of painfully dull Quidditch matches with no powers whatsoever - just kidding, those matches were still great to watch. Nonetheless, we finally have a real superpowered game this time around, and it's coming to you live from Arrowhead Stadium in Kansas City, Missouri, the home of the Kansas City Inferi. They will be facing one of the league's newest acquisitions, the Boston Leviathans! Thanks for joining us, I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, and they're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron: Yeah, but judging by the record of the Leviathans, you'd never know that they had any weapons at all. Maybe they're not that good with their abilities, or maybe it's because they're an expansion team, I don't know. But they are off to a 1-3 start, which ties them with Indiana for last in their division, so they need some wins right here and now if they're to move up into the playoff race later this season.

Hermione: Well they'll have a tough time doing that against Kansas City. Julie Yamamoto's their only player who has no special abilities. But then they have that alien boy Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen casts our spells, their Beaters have mutant abilities and they even have a couple aliens on the team! Really, I'm surprised the Inferi aren't doing better!

Harry: Weird things happen in cartoons and crappy fanfiction, Hermione. Whatever, they're about to tip off...

...

Ben: Well, I'd say our team record's gonna get better after this one's over, eh?

Gwen: Uh, I don't know, Ben. These guys are packing some pretty powerful abilities of their own, you know?

Julie: Sure, but they've only won one game. They clearly can't use those powers that well!

Rook: We might be surprised.

Kevin: I sure hope not, 'cause I want another win!

...

**The Bludgers are up and quickly out of sight, almost instantaneously followed by the Golden Snitch. Shortly after that, the Quaffle is quickly taken up by the referee, walked to the center of the pitch, and thrown straight upwards.**

Harry: There goes the Quaffle - we're on in Kansas City!

**Gwen Tennyson's magic powers allow her to get to the Quaffle first, hauling it in for the Kansas City Inferi.**

Noah: How the hell did she do that?

**Noah Nixon and Rex Salazar quickly converge on Gwen, hoping to snatch the Quaffle out of her arms...**

Gwen: Everte Statum!

Ron: Bloody hell! Rex Salazar and Noah Nixon have just been sent flipping down the pitch!

Harry: Huh. Looks like a spell Malfoy hit me with once...

**Gwen Tennyson deals with Rex and Noah via a simple, but powerful martial spell that sends them into a series of backflips down the pitch. They hold onto their brooms, but are now nowhere within range of Gwen.**

** As her boyfriend Kevin Levin hits away a Bludger that was gunning for her, Gwen makes a pass into the Boston scoring area;**

Harry: Gwen Tennyson SCORES! 10 points to the Kansas City Inferi!

Gwen: HA! How'd ya like that, bitch?!

Ben: (calling out) I told you it would be too easy!

Kevin: He's right, you know. (kisses Gwen)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Syracuse, New York, where the Syracuse Silurians are hosting the Philadelphia Thestrals. The score is 10-0, Philadelphia. Chomper has the Quaffle for the Syracuse Silurians - just as he is about to shoot, Abigail Lincoln smacks him in the side of the head with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R; the force of the impact sends Chomper falling off of his broom.**_

_Ducky: Chomper! Oh no, no, no!_

_**The loose Quaffle is taken up by Fanny Fullbright - she goes on to score with ease, and the Thestrals increase their lead to 20-0.**_

**BACK TO KANSAS CITY**

** Beside herself with having let that goal go just like that, Circe quickly inbounds the Quaffle back into play to have it taken up by none other than her boyfriend, Rex Salazar.**

** Rex quickly tosses the Quaffle to his handler, Agent Six; Rex and Noah Nixon flank Six on both sides, covering him. But then, just as they cross midfield;**

Gwen: Confringo!

Ron: Oh bloody hell, what an explosion!

Harry: They've all scattered - the Quaffle is loose!

**Rex, Noah and Six all scatter, just barely missing Gwen Tennyson's Blasting Curse. As the curse explodes just short of the stands, the Leviathans' Chasers leave the Quaffle behind as they break for it, and it is taken by Julie Yamamoto for the Inferi.**

** Caesar Salazar and Rebecca Holiday attempt a Dopplebeater Defence to try and stop Julie, but the Bludger misses, almost hitting Ben Tennyson.**

Ben: Bastards. Come on, Julie!

**Having broken through Boston's defenses, Julie Yamamoto approaches their goal;**

Harry: And that's another GOAL! It's now 20-0, Kansas City!

Ben: (calling out) You did awesome, Julie! (blows kiss)

Julie: Thanks! (blows kiss back)

Circe: (facepalm) This is ridiculous!

**The Quaffle just barely gets past Circe and goes through the hoop; Julie Yamamoto is credited with the goal and the Inferi are now up by 20-0 over the Leviathans.**

** Circe then hands the Quaffle over to Noah Nixon. He's quickly charged at by Rook Blonko, who is ready to strike with his Proto-Tool weapon. But at the same time, Rex Salazar approaches Rook, with his hands transforming into massive gauntlets...**

Hermione: And he just barely missed, thank God!

Rook: Well that was most uncalled for. I could've been killed!

**Rex Salazar lashes out at Rook Blonko with his Smack Hands; while they do miss by less than an inch, they do disorient Rook, throwing him off track and robbing him of his momentum, allowing Noah Nixon to get away.**

** Gwen Tennyson then chases after Noah; at the same time, Paradox hits a Bludger at the scene, hoping to dismount Noah Nixon. But instead, the Bludger comes just short of hitting Gwen right in the face.**

Gwen: Hey, watch it!

Paradox: Whoa, sorry, my bad.

**Noah then passes the Quaffle over to Agent Six. Six attempts to take the Quaffle the rest of the way to the hoops, but then Julie Yamamoto approachs him from behind, grabbing a hold of his broom in an effort to throw him off balance...**

Harry: Wait a minute - we have a penalty whistle going off!

Ron: Julie Yamamoto looked like she was trying to pull Agent Six's broom right out from under him!

Hermione: And it's gonna be Blagging on the Inferi!

**The penalty whistle blows just as Julie gets a hold of Six's broom, stopping the action on the pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. Kansas City, #35. Penalty shot for Boston!

Gwen: Smooth move, Julie! Now they could score!

Ben: Hey, easy, cos. Besides, we have a bit of room for error, so it's okay.

**Julie Yamamoto is called for Blagging, awarding a penalty shot to the Boston Leviathans. Agent Six promptly makes his way up to the Inferi goal, with the Quaffle in hand. Azmuth, the Inferi Keeper, stares him down harshly, trying to play mind games. Unfazed, Six shoots the Quaffle...**

Harry: SAVED, by Azmuth!

Azmuth: Tut tut, you E.V.O's make me laugh.

Six: (cringing) Alien scum!

**Putting every bit of effort into his small body, Azmuth just makes it to the Quaffle, sticking out his hand and blocking it just before it can go through the hoop, thus preventing the Leviathans from scoring any points.**

** With a smirk on his face, Azmuth passes the Quaffle over to Gwen Tennyson. Julie Yamamoto and Rook Blonko flank her on both sides as she rushes up the pitch.**

** Agent Six rushes at Gwen, but Rook Blonko raises his Proto-Tool;**

Hermione: Agent Six is down!

Harry: Rook Blonko tased him with that weapon!

**Rook activates his Proto-Tool in Taser Mode and hits Agent Six with it, knocking out his muscle control and allowing Gwen Tennyson to get away.**

** Gwen then hands the Quaffle over to Julie Yamamoto. She is immediately double-teamed by Rex Salazar and Noah Nixon, but Gwen is more than prepared;**

Gwen: Crucio!

Rex/Noah: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Hermione: THAT'S THE CRUCIATUS CURSE! THAT'S SO ILLEGAL!

Ron: Uh, well it's getting the job done, isn't it?

**Gwen Tennyson hits Rex and Noah with the Cruciatus Curse; Rex and Noah release bloodcurdling screams as they feel torturous pain greater than they have ever felt.**

** In the meantime, Julie continues on, right into the Boston scoring area;**

Harry: Another GOAL for Julie! It's 30-0, Kansas City!

Julie: I am loving this...!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in London, England, where the London Chimeras are hosting the Yokohama Yokai. The score is 70-20, Yokohama. Gumball Watterson is chasing down the Snitch for the London Chimeras - unopposed, as Sonic The Hedgehog hasn't caught on yet. Just as Gumball is about to catch the Snitch, Shadow The Hedgehog fires his pistol...**_

_Gumball: You bastard...! (thud)_

_**The bullet hits the tail end of Gumball's broom, sending him into a spin, crashing to the ground hard. Then, in time, Sonic finds the Snitch and catches it, and the Yokohama Yokai defeat the London Chimeras 220-20.**_

**BACK TO KANSAS CITY**

** At around the same time, there is a heated side-by-side for the Golden Snitch - Ben Tennyson is after it for the Kansas City Inferi, and Bobo Haha is after it for the Boston Leviathans.**

** After some side-by-side beating and banging, Ben pulls ahead of Bobo, getting closer and closer to the Snitch, while Bobo now lags behind. However, Bobo is not about to give up now;**

Harry: Oh my God, Bobo Haha's opened fire!

Ron: And Ben Tennyson could get shot down by a chimp!

Hermione: That... sounds weird.

**Bobo Haha draws a pair of laser pistols and opens fire; he tries to shoot down Ben Tennyson and take him out of the Snitch race. However, the shots miss, just barely coming up short of direct hits as Ben only closes further on the Snitch...**

Harry: He's got it! Ben has the Snitch! Inferi win!

Ben: Take that, chimp! We beat you!

Gwen: We schooled 'em, Ben! (double high-fives Ben)

Julie: Come here, you! (kisses Ben hard)

**The Kansas City Inferi defeat the Boston Leviathans 180-0.**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Adelaide Bunyips - 160; Monterrey Cadejos - 50**

**Arizona Phoenixes - 30; San Antonio Centaurs - 190**

**Atlanta Owls - 170; Nashville Basilisks - 10**

**Brisbane Dirawongs - 0; Ottawa Storm Hawks - 230**

**Cleveland Cruciatus - 70; Oklahoma Orcs - 160**

**Columbus Pixies - 50; Chicago Fire Crabs - 150**

**Denver Dementors - 180; Utah Fiendfyre - 40**

**Detroit Alicorns - 90; New Jersey Wyverns - 150**

**Houston Horcruxes - 0; Charlotte Hallows - 200**

**Idaho Yeti - 160; Portland Parselmouths - 70**

**Jacksonville Jinx - 90; New Orleans Nightwings - 240**

**Kyoto Kappa - 80; Rome Fairies - 250**

**Liverpool Beetles - 170; Hiroshima Hibagon - 100**

**Melbourne Minka Birds - 190; Montreal Manticores - 60**

**Memphis Mandrakes - 30; Birmingham War Pigs - 210**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters - 250; Indiana Slughorns - 0**

**Nagoya Nue - 100; Marseille Sphinxes - 200**

**New Mexico Marauders - 90; Las Vegas Night Elves - 150**

**Orlando Black Magic - 50; Buffalo Behemoths - 190**

**Osaka Oni - 250; Milan Witchhunters - 100**

**Paris Veela - 10; Tokyo Tengu - 220**

**Perth Wagyls - 180; Mexico City Chupacabras - 60**

**Philadelphia Thestrals - 230; Syracuse Silurians - 20**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 150; New York Dragons - 30**

**Providence Griffins - 40; Cincinnati Redcaps - 180**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows - 40; Louisville Phantoms - 210**

**San Diego Snatchers - 60; Los Angeles Undead - 230**

**San Francisco Seers - 80; Seattle Vampires - 160**

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 170; Tampa Bay Trolls - 0**

**St. Louis Serpents - 150; Miami Goblins - 0**

**Toronto Salamanders - 160; Sydney Yowies - 30**

**Vancouver Grindylows - 150; Auckland Moa - 10**

**Virginia Werewolves - 190; Minnesota Wormtails - 20**

**Washington Ministry - 150; Dallas Hippogriffs - 50**

**Yokohama Yokai - 220; London Chimeras - 20**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (4-1)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (3-2)**

** Washington Ministry (3-2)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (2-3)**

** Miami Goblins (2-3)**

** Virginia Werewolves (2-3)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (5-0)**

** Columbus Pixies (3-2)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (3-2)**

** New York Dragons (2-3)**

** Boston Leviathans (1-4)**

** Indiana Slughorns (1-4)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (4-1)**

** Jacksonville Jinx (3-2)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (3-2)**

** Houston Horcurxes (2-3)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (2-3)**

** Nashville Basilisks (1-4)**

** West Division**

** Los Angeles Undead (4-1)**

** Denver Dementors (3-2)**

** Idaho Yeti (2-3)**

** New Mexico Marauders (2-3)**

** Seattle Vampires (2-3)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (1-4)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (3-2)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (3-2)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (3-2)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (2-3)**

** St. Louis Serpents (2-3)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (1-4)**

** North Division**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (4-1)**

** Detroit Alicorns (3-2)**

** Kansas City Inferi (3-2)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (2-3)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (2-3)**

** Syracuse Silurians (1-4)**

** South Division**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (4-1)**

** New Orleans Nightwings (3-2)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (3-2)**

** Atlanta Owls (2-3)**

** Charlotte Hallows (2-3)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (1-4)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (4-1)**

** San Diego Snatchers (3-2)**

** San Francisco Seers (3-2)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (2-3)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (2-3)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (2-3)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Liverpool Beetles (4-1)**

** Marseille Sphinxes (4-1)**

** Rome Fairies (4-1)**

** London Chimeras (2-3)**

** Milan Witchhunters (2-3)**

** Paris Veela (1-4)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (4-1)**

** Tokyo Tengu (4-1)**

** Yokohama Yokai (4-1)**

** Osaka Oni (3-2)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (2-3)**

** Nagoya Nue (2-3)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (4-1)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (3-2)**

** Toronto Salamanders (3-2)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (1-4)**

** Montreal Manticores (1-4)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (1-4)**

** Oceania Division**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (3-2)**

** Sydney Yowies (3-2)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (2-3)**

** Perth Wagyls (2-3)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (1-4)**

** Auckland Moa (1-4)**

** Tune back in for Game 6!**


	19. Game 6 Match-Ups

**Game 6 match-ups;**

**Adelaide Bunyips vs Melbourne Minka Birds**

**Auckland Moa vs Brisbane Dirawongs**

**Buffalo Behemoths vs Virginia Werewolves**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Pittsburgh Poltergeists**

**Cincinnati Redcaps vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Washington Ministry**

**Hiroshima Hibagon vs Yokohama Yokai**

**Indiana Slughorns vs New York Dragons**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs San Diego Snatchers**

**London Chimeras vs Rome Fairies**

**Los Angeles Undead vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Marseille Sphinxes vs Liverpool Beetles**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Miami Goblins vs Providence Griffins**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Paris Veela**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Montreal Manticores vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Nagoya Nue vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Boston Leviathans**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Raleigh-Durham Willows**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Columbus Pixies**

**Portland Parselmouths vs San Francisco Seers**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Idaho Yeti**

**Seattle Vampires vs Denver Dementors**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Jacksonville Jinx**

**Sydney Yowies vs Perth Wagyls**

**Syracuse Silurians vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Atlanta Owls**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Osaka Oni**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Arizona Phoenixes**

** Featured Game: Milan Witchhunters vs Paris Veela.**

** See you in Paris!**


	20. Game 6 - Milan vs Paris

** Game 6: Featured Game - Milan Witchhunters vs Paris Veela.**

** Team rosters;**

**Milan Witchhunters**

** Chaser: Irma Lair (#21)**

** Chaser: Taranee Cook (#23)**

** Chaser: Hay Lin (#20)**

** Beater: The Oracle (#15)**

** Beater: Tibor (#85)**

** Keeper: Cornelia Hale (#11)**

** Seeker: Will Vandom [C] (#45)**

** Coach: Yan Lin**

**Paris Veela**

** Chaser: Sam [C] (#33)**

** Chaser: Clover (#78)**

** Chaser: Alex (#32)**

** Beater: Caitlin (#68)**

** Beater: Dominique (#07)**

** Keeper: Mandy (#65)**

** Seeker: Britney (#92)**

** Coach: Jerry Lewis**

** Now tuning onto FOX;**

Harry: Bonjour, Quidditch fans! Finally, after five weeks of screwing around in the United States, we'll be bringing you our first international game of the season. And it'll be coming to you from Parc des Princes in Paris, France. Normally the home of Paris Saint-Germain FC, it is today home to arguably one of the world's weakest Cartoon Quidditch teams, the Paris Veela. They're playing host to the incredibly super-powered Milan Witchhunters! And I'm the Chosen One, Harry Potter, they're my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, so thanks for having us for this match.

Ron: Wow, what a pickle the Veela are in - just look at what they're up against! The Witchhunters' players have control of wind, water, fire, earth, and even electricity! And with how inept the Veela have been throughout their history, I just don't know how in the bloody hell they're gonna get through this one.

Hermione: True, but don't forget, Ron, the Witchhunters have not been that strong themselves. Sure, they have the powers, but they've thus far failed to produce a winning record or even make the playoffs. And I don't expect them to make it this season either, but I think they'll win this match today.

Harry: Perhaps, but stranger things have happened, as we're about ready to tip off.

...

Taranee: Now really, how is it that a team as weak as the Veela is still in a city as big as Paris?

Hay: Hell if I know. I'm surprised that they're even in the league to begin with.

Irma: Yeah, these losers should be a piece of cake.

Will: I don't know. Remember, they did manage to beat Ottawa, and they're one of the strongest Canadian teams right now.

Cornelia: Pfft, well we're a lot stronger than those Storm Hawks...!

...

**The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are quickly released to fly on their accord, almost as if they just want to get this match over with. The Quaffle is then taken up and tossed into the air by the referee in very much the same manner.**

Harry: Well, we're underway in Paris.

**Much to the surprise of the Witchhunters, Sam manages to get to the Quaffle first, scooping it up for the Paris Veela.**

Sam: Cover me, girls!

**With Clover and Alex flanking her in a V formation, Sam trucks on down the pitch. But just two seconds later, her cover is lost when Tibor and The Oracle both hit Bludgers at Clover and Alex, forcing them to scatter.**

Sam: Crap...

**Then, next thing Sam knows, she is approaches by Irma Lair; determined to keep her away from her team's goal, Irma uses her hydrokinetic powers to generate a jet of water...**

Ron: Right in the face!

Sam: Aaah! I can't breathe!

Harry: The Quaffle is loose - Hay Lin comes up with it!

**Irma Lair hits Sam right in the face with her jet of water, totally throwing her off and causing her to drop the Quaffle. Seizing the chance, Hay Lin swoops in and picks it up for the Milan Witchhunters.**

** Hay has absolutely no problem making it to the Veela's side of the pitch. Once she gets there, Clover and Alex try to double-team her, but she flies past them with ease.**

Hay: (scoffs)

**As one last defensive effort, Caitlin trys to hit Hay with a Bludger, but it misses. With that, Hay Lin proceeds into the Paris Veela scoring area;**

Harry: Hay Lin SCORES easily! Witchhunters are up 10-0!

Hay: Hey Irma, looks like you were right. That was a piece of cake!

Irma: (high-fives Hay) Well, you still did good.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Monterrey, Mexico, where the Monterrey Cadejos are hosting the Montreal Manticores. Neither team has scored a goal. Jen Masterson has the Quaffle for the Montreal Manticores and has just crossed over to Monterrey's side of the pitch when...**_

_Rikochet: PULVERIZING PINBALL!_

_**Rikochet uses his Pulverizing Pinball move, transforming his body into a cannonball of sorts, and bludgeoning Jen Masterson in the stomach, causing her to double over and drop the Quaffle, which is quickly taken up by Buena Girl. She goes on to score, earning 10 points for the Monterrey Cadejos, as well as a kiss from Rikochet.**_

__**BACK TO PARIS**

** Shaking her head, Mandy quickly hurls the Quaffle back into play, and Clover comes up with it.**

** Clover just barely gets by Taranee Cook as she crosses over onto Milan's side of the pitch. Then Hay Lin approaches; she then utilizes her abiltity of aerokinesis...**

Harry: And it just popped right out of Clover's hands!

Ron: You think that was a Revulsion Jinx, Hermione?

Hermione: Uh, no, that looked like something else...

**Hay Lin sends a jet of air at the Quaffle; the blast is strong enough that it forces the Quaffle right out of Clover's arms. Taranee Cook then swoops in and swipes the Quaffle for Milan.**

** Sam and Alex go after Taranee, trying to take the Quaffle back. However, Irma Lair and Hay Lin easily ward them off, without even having to use their powers.**

Taranee: Oh, this is just too amusing already.

**As Dominique unsuccessfully hits a Bludger towards Taranee, she flies up to the Veela goal;**

Harry: Taranee SCORES, and just like that, it's 20-0, Milan!

Mandy: Dammit, I missed AGAIN!

Taranee: Just like I said, girls - these weaklings shouldn't even be in this league. Paris deserves better than these losers!

Irma: Damn, if only we played this good all the time!

**Taranee Cook shoots at the right hoop; Mandy can't get over from the center hoop in time, and the Quaffle goes through, putting the Witchhunters up 20-0 over the Veela.**

** Mandy once again inbounds the Quaffle back into play - this time, Alex takes it in for the Veela.**

** As Alex approaches midfield, she's charged at by Irma Lair, who's looking to take the Quaffle back for Milan with authority. But then Sam, who's running right alongside Irma, locks her broom handle together with hers, throwing her off balance...**

Harry: Oh, and we have a penalty whistle!

Ron: Their brooms locked together, I believe.

Hermione: And it was Sam who instigated it, so it'll be Blurting on Paris.

**As the two brooms lock together, the action is suddenly stopped by the sound of the penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blurting. Paris, #33. Penalty shot for Milan!

Sam: Ugh! That's the last thing we needed!

Irma: Way to help out your team, loser!

**Sam is called for the Blurting, awarding a penalty shot to the Milan Witchhunters. Since it was Irma Lair who got "Blurted," she flies up to take the shot. After faking a shot to the right hoop to lure Mandy over in that direction, she then suddenly shoots at the left hoop;**

Harry: Another easy goal! And it's 30-0, Milan!

Mandy: (shakes her head) Why do I even bother?

Irma: I swear, this is one of the most fun games I've ever played.

**With Mandy having gone completely the other way, the Quaffle goes through no problem, and the Witchhunters' lead is padded to 30-0.**

** Mandy angrilly throws the Quaffle; it goes halfway down the pitch before it is caught by Alex. But then, Taranee Cook, who's right on the scene, launches a jet of fire at Alex...**

Harry: Oh, and Alex is going down!

Alex: YOU BITCH...! (thud)

**The fire scores a direct hit on the tail end of Alex's broom; she goes crashing down, howling amidst a trail of smoke.**

** Taranee then sweeps up the loose Quaffle. Sam and Clover chase after her, but to no avail.**

** Taranee Cook hands the Quaffle over to Irma Lair, who takes it right up to the Paris goal;**

Harry: 40-0, Milan!

Ron: If Paris doesn't catch the Snitch quick, this thing's over.

Hermione: This match was over before it even began, Ron.

**With Irma Lair's second goal of the day, the score now stands at 40-0, with the Milan Witchhunters still in the lead.**

** Mandy once again lobs the Quaffle halfway up the pitch. As if her luck couldn't get any worse, Hay Lin happens to be the closest Chaser to that area.**

Hay: This is WAY too easy!

**But as she charges at the Quaffle, she is suddenly t-boned by Clover, almost knocked off of her broom...**

Harry: Penalty whistle!

Referee: Blatching. Paris, #78. Penalty shot for Milan!

Clover: (scoffs) Whatever.

**Clover is called for the Blatching, giving the Witchhunters another penalty shot. After shaking off the effects of the Blatching, Hay Lin freely passes into the Veela scoring area, Quaffle in hand...**

Harry: 50-0, Witchhunters.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Osaka, Japan, where the Osaka Oni are hosting the Tokyo Tengu. The score is 60-20, Osaka. Gohan is closing in on the Golden Snitch for the Osaka Oni, and with Ash Ketchum seemingly out of sight, he thinks he's in the clear. But then...**_

_Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!_

_..._

_Goku: GOHAN! You okay?!_

_**Gohan is blasted off of his broom by Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack, and is sent crashing down hard to the ground. Ash Ketchum goes on to catch the Snitch, and the Tokyo Tengu defeat the Osaka Oni 170-60.**_

__**BACK TO PARIS**

Harry: Hmmm, well it looks like we have a chase for the Snitch going on.

Ron: Yeah, and what do you know? Britney's almost right on top of the Snitch, but Will Vandom is a ways behind! Suddenly the Witchhunters are in trouble!

Hermione: Sure, but Britney better catch that Snitch fast - I have a feeling that Will Vandom has a very vicious trick hidden up her sleeve...

**Britney is hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch, looking to pull the Paris Veela out of their current hole and pick up a win. Just a short ways behind her is Will Vandom, looking to win one for the Milan Witchhunters.**

** As Britney gets even closer to the Snitch, Will Vandom fails to gain any ground. Forced to take extreme measures, she charges up her electrokinetic powers...**

Harry: OH, AND BRITNEY'S JUST BEEN INCAPACITATED!

Ron: She just pummeled her with a huge blast of lightning! Bloody hell, it looked just like how the Emperor tried to kill Luke Skywalker!

Hermione: I'm surprised she still hasn't killed anyone with that attack.

**Will Vandom nails Britney with blasts of lightning from her hands; she screams in anguish as the electrical shock knocks her off of her broom and she crashes to the ground, unconscious.**

** With her out of the way, Will Vandom zeroes in on the Snitch unopposed;**

Harry: And Will Vandom has the Snitch - final score, 200-0, Milan!

**The Milan Witchhunters defeat the Paris Veela 200-0.**

** As the Witchhunters exchange high-fives, the Veela quietly retreat to the locker room as their fans silently file out of Parc des Princes...**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Adelaide Bunyips - 170; Melbourne Minka Birds - 10**

**Auckland Moa - 0; Brisbane Dirawongs - 160**

**Buffalo Behemoths - 210; Virginia Werewolves - 30**

**Charlotte Hallows - 150; Memphis Mandrakes - 0**

**Chicago Fire Crabs - 220; Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 20**

**Cincinnati Redcaps - 230; St. Louis Serpents - 40**

**Cleveland Cruciatus - 60; Washington Ministry - 200**

**Hiroshima Hibagon - 90; Yokohama Yokai - 190**

**Indiana Slughorns - 180; New York Dragons - 90**

**Kansas City Inferi - 60; Detroit Alicorns - 170**

**Las Vegas Night Elves - 20; San Diego Snatchers - 200**

**London Chimeras - 160; Rome Fairies - 80**

**Los Angeles Undead - 50; New Mexico Marauders - 170**

**Louisville Phantoms - 250; Houston Horcruxes - 0**

**Marseille Sphinxes - 230; Liverpool Beetles - 40**

**Mexico City Chupacabras - 70; Toronto Salamanders - 210**

**Miami Goblins - 10; Providence Griffins - 200**

**Minnesota Wormtails - 0; Dallas Hippogriffs - 190**

**Montreal Manticores - 20; Monterrey Cadejos - 200**

**Nagoya Nue - 40; Kyoto Kappa - 160**

**Nashville Basilisks - 150; Birmingham War Pigs - 50**

**New Jersey Wyverns - 30; Boston Leviathans - 220**

**New Orleans Nightwings - 240; Raleigh-Durham Willows - 10**

**Oklahoma Orcs - 60; Orlando Black Magic - 180**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks - 200; Vancouver Grindylows - 90**

**Philadelphia Thestrals - 70; Columbus Pixies - 250**

**Portland Parselmouths - 80; San Francisco Seers - 240**

**San Antonio Centaurs - 220; Idaho Yeti - 0**

**Seattle Vampires - 20; Denver Dementors - 160**

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 40; Jacksonville Jinx - 230**

**Sydney Yowies - 210; Perth Wagyls - 10**

**Syracuse Silurians - 150; Milwaukee Death Eaters - 100**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 180; Atlanta Owls - 50**

**Tokyo Tengu - 170; Osaka Oni - 60**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 30; Arizona Phoenixes - 190**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (5-1)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (4-2)**

** Washington Ministry (4-2)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (2-4)**

** Miami Goblins (2-4)**

** Virginia Werewolves (2-4)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (5-1)**

** Columbus Pixies (4-2)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (3-3)**

** Boston Leviathans (2-4)**

** Indiana Slughorns (2-4)**

** New York Dragons (2-4)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (5-1)**

** Jacksonville Jinx (4-2)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (3-3)**

** Houston Horcurxes (2-4)**

** Nashville Basilisks (2-4)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (2-4)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (4-2)**

** Los Angeles Undead (4-2)**

** New Mexico Marauders (3-3)**

** Idaho Yeti (2-4)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (2-4)**

** Seattle Vampires (2-4)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (4-2)**

** Orlando Black Magic (4-2)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (3-3)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (3-3)**

** St. Louis Serpents (2-4)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (1-5)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (4-2)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (4-2)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (3-3)**

** Kansas City Inferi (3-3)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (2-4)**

** Syracuse Silurians (2-4)**

** South Division**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (5-1)**

** New Orleans Nightwings (4-2)**

** Charlotte Hallows (3-3)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (3-3)**

** Atlanta Owls (2-4)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (1-5)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (4-2)**

** San Diego Snatchers (4-2)**

** San Francisco Seers (4-2)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (3-3)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (2-4)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (2-4)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Marseille Sphinxes (5-1)**

** Liverpool Beetles (4-2)**

** Rome Fairies (4-2)**

** London Chimeras (3-3)**

** Milan Witchhunters (3-3)**

** Paris Veela (1-5)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (5-1)**

** Tokyo Tengu (5-1)**

** Yokohama Yokai (5-1)**

** Osaka Oni (3-3)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (2-4)**

** Nagoya Nue (2-4)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (4-2)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (4-2)**

** Toronto Salamanders (4-2)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (2-4)**

** Montreal Manticores (1-5)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (1-5)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (4-2)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (3-3)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (3-3)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (2-4)**

** Perth Wagyls (2-4)**

** Auckland Moa (1-5)**

** Tune back in for Game 7!**


	21. Nourishment

This side story is set in Kyoto, Japan, on the evening following Game 6.

Earlier in the day, the city's representative Cartoon Quidditch team, the Kyoto Kappa, scored a key victory over their division rivals, the Nagoya Nue, improving their record to 5-1 - a three-way tie for the lead in the Japan Division, along with the Tokyo Tengu and Yokohama Yokai; a testament to just how tough the division truly is.

First, we'll focus on Joey Wheeler - Chaser for the Kappa, and the only one of them to score a goal. He's relaxing quietly on a bench in a park just a little ways outside of the city, unwinding after the most recent game that had them victorious. Though he wishes just as much as everyone else on the team that they'd scored more than just one goal (as opposed to the four goals that the Nue scored) before Yugi caught the Snitch, he feels a certain aura of pride inside of him as the one Chaser who did score the goal. Satisfied with how the day has gone, and with no troubling thoughts on his mind, he starts to drift off into a trance...

He is suddenly broken out of this trance by an arm slinging around him, followed by a greeting of "Hey, handsome!" and a big, hard kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Mai, whatcha doin'?" Joey smiles, more than happy to see his girlfriend, Mai Valentine, also another one of the Chasers for the Kappa.

"I found out from Yugi that you'd be here," Mai winks. "I know you just wanted to come here alone and unwind, but I just couldn't bear for my Joey to sit out here all by his lonesome!" She follows this statement up with another kiss on the lips.

Joey giggles. "Well, I'm glad you came, Mai!"

"Yeah, me too," Mai replies. "Now come on, sit on my lap!"

"Awww, come on," Joey blushes out of embarrassment. "Do I have to?"

"But I thought you liked it when I hold you!" Mai coos.

This statement causes to Joey to relent. "Well, all right." And he props himself onto Mai's lap, heaving a sigh of contentment as he rests his head on Mai's shoulder.

"You're so sweet," Mai croons as she strokes Joey's hair and caresses his body. Joey says nothing - he simply sits back and allows Mai to shower him with whatever affection she feels like dishing out.

As Joey sits there with Mai, reflecting on just how much he loves her, his thoughts suddenly gravitate towards his sister, Serenity. After the first season, she got married to Seto Kaiba, who also plays for the Kappa, originally as a Chaser, now as a Beater. And after season 2, Serenity gave birth to their child, Tensai Gozaburo Kaiba. As Joey reflects on these events, he lets out a longing sigh as he realizes just how much he may want with his own lover.

Mai cannot help but take notice. "What's on your mind, babe?" she asks.

"Mai?" Joey says as he turns around and clasps both of Mai's hands with his own. "Listen - I've been thinking... I may want more with you than what I thought."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Mai.

"Well," explains Joey. "I couldn't help but think of Serenity just now, and how happy she seems to be with Kaiba and Tensai. And seeing how happy she is just made me realize - I wasn't aware of this at first, but Mai... I think, maybe I do want a child with you."

Needless to say, while Mai is not too terribly surprised, she's still stunned by how Joey has just admitted this, especially since they'd agreed to wait on that and put Quidditch first.

"Well, I don't think we should have one now," Mai says. "We'll be playing several more seasons of Quidditch yet."

"But haven't you ever thought of having a baby, Mai?" Joey wonders.

And that's when Mai cups Joey's face and says something that makes his heart melt; "Right now, you're my baby."

Unable to contain himself, Joey throws his arms around Mai, shedding happy tears into her chest. "I love you so much, Mai!" he sniffs. "Even if we don't have kids, I don't want to ever lose you!"

"Awww, I love you too, Joey!" Mai croons as she holds her love in her arms.

...

We now segue to Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Serenity Wheeler's husband, Seto Kaiba. He's back at team quarters, sitting on the couch. In his arms, he is cuddling his baby nephew, Tensai Kaiba.

As Mokuba holds baby Tensai close, his heart is overcome with feelings warmer and more fuzzy than he has ever experienced before. Ever since Tensai was born, Mokuba has absolutely adored him, almost as if he was his own son. Though others within his age group would question his masculinity, Mokuba could care less about this - every time he holds Tensai, he goes through feelings of joy that are indescribable to him.

Suddenly, the moment is spoiled as Tensai starts to fuss loudly - the nature of his fussing confirms that he is hungry. Without hesitating, Mokuba gets up and heads to Kaiba and Serenity's room.

"Uh, guys?" he says. "I believe Tensai needs to be fed."

"Oh dear, you're right!" Serenity exclaims as Mokuba hands baby Tensai to her. "Thanks, Mokuba. I don't know what we'd do without you!" And she gives Mokuba an affectionate little rub on the head, making him giggle.

"Just do us a favor," Kaiba smirks wryly. "I know you love Tensai, but try not to hog him too much. He's our son, you know." Mokuba responds only with a sheepish grin as he leaves them be to go play some video games.

As Tensai continues to fuss in hunger, Serenity, maintaining his composure, takes off her shirt and her bra, revealing her breasts, which have become engorged with milk. As Kaiba unsuccessfully tries to resist staring at his wife's breasts, Serenity picks Tensai up and places him against her chest.

Instinctively, Tensai reaches for Serenity's nipple and starts to suckle - the fussing trails off as he draws milk and swallows it, providing much-needed nourishment for his system. Kaiba slings an arm around his wife's bare back, watching fondly.

For Serenity, this is probably her favorite bonding activity; as Tensai suckles her bosom, she feels feelings warmth and fuzziness that greatly surpass the ones that Mokuba, and Seto, for that matter, feel when either one of them hold him in their arms.

After some time, Serenity takes Tensai and moves him over to her other breast, so that it may not get left out of the action, so to speak. And Tensai suckles it almost without noticing that he'd just been moved from one breast to the other. Serenity continues to hold him close, feeling more fuzzy feelings permeating through her as her baby feeds off of her. Meanwhile, Kaiba holds her free hand while keeping his other arm slung around her bare back, looking on with a wry grin as he looks to share the moment.

...

In time, the suckling trails off, and baby Tensai's little eyelids fall shut. "Aww, look at that!" Serenity marvels. "Our little one drank himself right to sleep!"

"You did your part well, honey," Kaiba smirks as she kisses Serenity on the cheek. Serenity lets out a giggle, and then she takes baby Tensai and, careful to not let Mokuba see her without her shirt on, takes him to his crib and sets him down inside to let him sleep in peace.

After taking a moment to look upon him with a mother's fondness, Serenity sneaks back by Mokuba and back into the room with Seto. He smirks, "So... whaddya want to do now?"

As her form of an answer, Serenity takes hold of Kaiba's hands, getting him to stand up with her. She throws her arms around him and kisses him with fiery passion, showing that even after having a child, they are still hot as ever for each other. Kaiba allows himself to be filled up by the euphoria of the moment, and in no time, Serenity forces his shirt and overcoat off, and then pins him to the bed, locking their bare torsos together as they continue to make out as passionately as they ever have...


	22. Game 7 Match-Ups

** Game 7 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Brisbane Dirawongs vs Montreal Manticores**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Cincinnati Redcaps vs Buffalo Behemoths**

**Columbus Pixies vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Denver Dementors vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Hiroshima Hibagon vs London Chimeras**

**Idaho Yeti vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Jacksonville Jinx vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Melbourne Minka Birds vs Ottawa Storm Hawks**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Sydney Yowies**

**Miami Goblins vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Nagoya Nue vs Milan Witchhunters**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Kansas City Inferi**

**New Mexico Marauders vs San Diego Snatchers**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Louisville Phantoms**

**New York Dragons vs Syracuse Silurians**

**Osaka Oni vs Liverpool Beetles**

**Paris Veela vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Perth Wagyls vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs Boston Leviathans**

**Providence Griffins vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Rome Fairies vs Tokyo Tengu**

**San Francisco Seers vs Los Angeles Undead**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Washington Ministry**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Auckland Moa**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Seattle Vampires**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Adelaide Bunyips**

**Virginia Werewolves vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Yokohama Yokai vs Marseille Sphinxes**

** Featured Game; Mexico City Chupacabras vs Sydney Yowies.**

** See you in Sydney!**


	23. Game 7 - Mexico City vs Sydney

** Game 7: Featured Game - Mexico City Chupacabras vs Sydney Yowies.**

** Team rosters;**

**Mexico City Chupacabras**

** Chaser: Flama Dama (#10)**

** Chaser: Iron Pinata (#25)**

** Chaser: Gordo Gordo (#14)**

** Beater: Maria Rivera (#77)**

** Beater: Rodolfo Rivera (#72)**

** Keeper: Frida Suarez (#09)**

** Seeker: Manny Rivera [C] (#90)**

** Coach: Grandpapi**

**Sydney Yowies**

** Chaser: Kelly Hamdon (#99)**

** Chaser: Maz Kepler (#66)**

** Chaser: Gal "DudePow" Hamdon (#69)**

** Beater: Boxter Hamdon (#84)**

** Beater: Officer Wackerman (#89)**

** Keeper: Droosha Hamdon (#48)**

** Seeker: Guy "SheZow" Hamdon [C] (#96)**

** Coach: Mrs. Creature**

** FOX?**

Harry: G'day, Quidditch fans! We may only be one-sixth of the way through this regular season, but things have already heated up considerably, and a few teams are pulling away in their respective divisions. We have another international match-up for you all; this one is set at ANZ Stadium down under in Sydney, Australia, home of that big opera house, and of course, the Sydney Yowies. They will be in action today, versus the Mexico City Chupacabras! But anyway, thanks for having us for this match; I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, and they're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron: Ah, yes, a match-up of two superhero Seekers. For the Chupacabras, we have Manny Rivera, aka El Tigre. He bites and scratches just like the tiger he's named for, and possesses a "grappling hook" ability with his hands that allows him to reel in the Snitch from practically anywhere on the pitch, leaving no wonder as to why his team is tied for the top spot in their division. And for the Yowies, we have Guy Hamdon, and his female altar ego, SheZow. With a lot of the standard superhero abilities, along with his deadly weapons disguised as feminine products, it's really no wonder why his team is the best in Australia. Which superhero will come out on top? Stay tuned!

Hermione: Well, Ron, you did mention Manny Rivera's grappling hook ability. I think that could be the deciding factor in this match. Even if "SheZow" or someone else managed to dismount him, he could just reach his hand out, swipe the Snitch right out of the air and spoil it for the Yowies. I think Guy Hamdon, or SheZow's best bet would be to catch that Snitch BEFORE Manny Rivera even so much as sets his sights on it - otherwise, Sydney could very well be screwed.

Harry: You never know, Hermione. Anyway, we're about to tip off now.

...

Manny: Wow. Simplemente wow. Un superhéroe transexuales jugando para un equipo de Quidditch de Australia. Justo cuando crees que lo has visto todo.

Frida: Pero, por supuesto, ser un superhéroe usted mismo, usted debería ser capaz de tomar él o ella, no hay problema!

Maria: Usted atrapamos la Snitch tan rápido, que va a hacer su vuelta principal!

Rodolfo: Sí, usted realmente déle un pedazo de tu mente o el pene.

Manny: Gracias, chicos. Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo.

...

**The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are quickly released to fly up and out of sight. Then the Quaffle is taken by the referee and tossed upwards from the center of the pitch.**

Harry: And we're officially playing Quidditch in Australia, mates!

**When the Quaffle hits mid-air, it is immediately hauled in by Kelly Hamdon, and she claims possession for the Sydney Yowies.**

** As her father Boxter Hamdon knocks away a Bludger that was headed in her direction, Kelly is faced with a slight dilemma, as Flama Dama and Iron Pinata are charging at her from both sides.**

Kelly: Oh crap!

**Fortunately, Kelly manages to outrun them both, and they almost run into each other.**

Flama: Maldición, esa perra es rápido!

Pinata: Sólo espero Frida puede detenerla.

**With Gordo Gordo unable to even catch up with her, Kelly Hamdon freely passes into the Chupacabras' scoring area;**

Harry: Kelly Hamdon shoots - SAVED by Frida Suarez!

Kelly: Aw man, I missed!

Frida: Deberías haberte quedado con su pequeña muñeca, perra!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Portland, Oregon, where the Portland Parselmouths are hosting the Denver Dementors. The score is 10-0, Denver. Bart Simpson has the Quaffle for the Portland Parselmouths. As he makes his way down the pitch, Moe Szyslak draws his shotgun and aims at Denver's Seeker, Kenny McCormick. He shoots, and the blast literally blows Kenny's head off; his body collapses and falls to the ground below, spewing blood from the stump where he once had a head.**_

_Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!_

_Kyle: You bastards!_

_**Bart Simpson goes on to score, tying the game at 10 and earning a hearty slap on the back from his sister, Lisa.**_

__**BACK TO SYDNEY**

** After taunting Kelly Hamdon for a bit, Frida Suarez gets back to business, inbounding the saved Quaffle back into play.**

** Gordo Gordo sweeps it up for the Chupacabras. As he trucks up the pitch, Officer Wackerman attempts to dismount him with a Bludger, but it just bounces off of his body fat, and he goes on, unhindered.**

Gordo: Je, je, que le hace cosquillas.

**With Kelly Hamdon and Maz Kepler about to overtake him, Gordo Gordo throws the Quaffle over to Flama Dama. Gal Hamdon then gives chase, and Flama being to panic as Gal quickly gains ground on her.**

Flama: Oh maldita sea, ella me tiene!

**But suddenly, Gal Hamdon is forced to break off the chase when she is suddenly almost dismounted by a Bludger that was hit at her by Rodolfo Rivera.**

Rodolfo: Sí, será mejor que correr!

Flama: Phew.

**Now in the clear, Flama Dama flies up to the Sydney goal;**

Harry: And Flama Dama SCORES! 10 points to the Mexico City Chupacabras!

Droosha: Aw, horse-radish!

Flama: Hombre, yo casi no he tenido esa. Eh, gracias, Rodolfo!

Rodolfo: No hay problema. Ahora vamos a conducir estos perdedores directo al infierno!

**While Droosha Hamdon is distracted by a piece of dust that got in her eye, Flama Dama lets the Quaffle fly, and it goes right into the hoop with ease, putting the Mexico City Chupacabras up into a 10-0 lead over the Sydney Yowies.**

** Still stunned over how she could've let the Quaffle go just like that, Droosha Hamdon shakes it off and tosses it back into play for it to be picked up by her daughter, Kelly Hamdon.**

** Gordo Gordo suddenly pops up in front of Kelly, intending to block her flight path with his sheer size.**

Gordo: Hola, niña, je je je!

**With Flama Dama and Iron Pinata cutting her off on both sides, Kelly tries desperately to cut between them, but to no avail.**

** As Flama Dama and Iron Pinata converge on Kelly Hamdon, intent on taking the Quaffle, her father Boxter Hamdon hits a Bludger on the scene, hoping to hit one of Mexico City's Chasers. However, the Bludger doesn't hit anyone, and flies on, towards the stands...**

Harry: And there's a penalty whistle being blown!

Ron: Yeah, I did see a Bludger just barely miss those spectators. I believe it last went off of Boxter Hamdon's bat.

Hermione: Right you are, Ron. And it'll be a Bumphing call against Sydney!

**The flight path of Boxter's Bludger leads to the action being stopped by a penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Bumphing. Sydney, #84. Penalty shot for Mexico City!

Boxter: You can't do that to me, I'm a cop!

Rodolfo: Sí, bueno, a la mierda la policía que viene directamente desde el metro, je, je!

**Boxter Hamdon is slapped with a Bumphing penalty, awarding a penalty shot to the Mexico City Chupacabras. Iron Pinata volunteers to take this shot. As he sizes up the goal, with Droosha Hamdon staring him down, Gordo Gordo then pulls a trick...**

Droosha: AH! Pull your pants up, you filthy-

Harry: And it's a GOAL! Mexico City goes up 20-0.

Droosha: Hey, why the hell aren't you calling that? That can NOT be legal!

**As part of a spur-of-the-moment, Gordo Gordo turns his back to Droosha Hamdon and moons her. While Droosha is repulsed, and thus distracted, Iron Pinata takes his shot and scores easily, padding Mexico City's lead to 20-0 over Sydney.**

** After unsuccessfully trying to get the referee to call the Chupacabras for their trick, Droosha Hamdon gives up and heaves the Quaffle halfway across the pitch, and Maz Kepler takes it for the Yowies.**

Gordo: Peek-a-boo!

**But as it just so happens, Gordo Gordo is right there, ready, willing and able to pounce. Gal Hamdon takes notice, and quickly takes action...**

Gal: Sock it to 'em, Broseph!

Harry: Hey, look at that! Gal Hamdon just became DudePow!

Ron: Wonder what he has in store for that bloody fatass Gordo Gordo...

** Gal Hamdon turns into her male superhero altar ego, DudePow, and leaps into action, looking to help out his teammate, Maz Kepler. Upon his command, DudePow's hand suddenly swells up to several times its normal size - part of an ability known as the Heavy Hand Super He-Slap. As Gordo Gordo gets ready to throw his weight at Maz Kepler and take him out, DudePow raises up his swollen hand...**

Ron: Oh, and Gordo Gordo's just been bitch-slapped with authority!

Harry: He almost got dismounted! And now Maz Kepler is taking off with the Quaffle!

**DudePow Super He-Slap's Gordo Gordo across the face; the power of the impact knocks him backwards and almost causes him to lose his balance. As he gets himself resituated, Maz Kepler takes off with the Quaffle in his arms.**

** As a last-ditch defensive effort, Maria Rivera hits a Bludger at Maz, hoping to at least get the Quaffle away from him. But the Bludger misses, and Maz Kepler charges up to the Chupacabras' goal;**

Harry: Maz Kepler SCORES, and that's 10 points to the Sydney Yowies!

Frida: Maldita sea!

Kelly: Yay, you did it, Maz! (hugs Maz)

Maz: Yeah, let's just hope your brother pulls through too...

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Detroit, Michigan, where the Detroit Alicorns are hosting the Columbus Pixies. The score is tied at 50. Timmy Turner and Rainbow Dash are side-by-side, grinding against each other, hoping to rob the opposing Seeker of their momemtum as they both try desperately to catch the Golden Snitch;**_

_Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, I wish the Snitch was in my-_

_Rarity: Sectumsempra!_

_..._

_Cosmo/Wanda: TIMMY!_

_**Before Timmy can make his wish, Rarity hits him with Sectumsempra, dismounting him from his broom and opening up deep gashes in his body as he plummets to the ground. Timmy lies there groaning in agony as blood spurts out from all over him. Before the Pixies can even call timeout, Rainbow Dash snatches the Snitch, and the Detroit Alicorns defeat the Columbus Pixies 200-50.**_

__**BACK TO SYDNEY**

Harry: Hey Ron! There's that superhero match-up you were talking about.

Ron: Ah, yes! It looks like Manny Rivera and Guy Hamdon are going at it hard for the Snitch!

Hermione: Oh boy...

**Manny Rivera and Guy Hamdon are hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch, with both looking to catch it and win the match for their respective teams. Despite their jockeying for position, they both manage to retain all of their momentum - that is, until this happens;**

Guy: You go, girl!

Ron: Oh bloody hell! Guy Hamdon just turned into SheZow!

Harry: I think she's gearing up for something big here!

**Guy Hamdon turns into his female superhero altar ego, SheZow. She allows Manny Rivera to pull ahead as she reaches for her "Beautility Belt" and draws a hair brush - a hair brush that turns into a boomerang. She throws it towards Manny...**

Harry: Oh! Manny Rivera is down!

**The boomerang hits Manny Rivera in the back of the neck, effectively dismounting him from his broom.**

** However, all is not lost for the Chupacabras. As Manny Rivera falls, he uses his grappling-hook ability to stretch his hand out up to where he last saw the Snitch fly...**

Hermione: Oh my God, he has it!

Harry: Manny Rivera somehow snatched the Snitch from out of the air, and Mexico City wins!

Manny: ¡SÍ! La cagaste con los Mexicanos mal!

Frida: Eh, allí. ¿Estás bien?

Manny: Sí, no hay nada roto.

Frida: Bueno. Ahora bésame, tonto! (kisses Manny hard)

**Manny Rivera snags the Snitch from out of the air with his grappling-hook hand, and the Mexico City Chupacabras defeat the Sydney Yowies 170-10. As the Chupacabras celebrate, mooning and flipping off the angry Yowies fans, the Yowies retreat to their locker room, still wondering what just happened...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls - 40; South Carolina Black Cocks - 220**

**Birmingham War Pigs - 190; Tampa Bay Trolls - 30**

**Brisbane Dirawongs - 20; Montreal Manticores - 230**

**Chicago Fire Crabs - 180; Indiana Slughorns - 30**

**Cincinnati Redcaps - 10; Buffalo Behemoths - 210**

**Columbus Pixies - 50; Detroit Alicorns - 200**

**Dallas Hippogriffs - 160; Cleveland Cruciatus - 40**

**Denver Dementors - 0; Portland Parselmouths - 300**

**Hiroshima Hibagon - 150; London Chimeras - 10**

**Idaho Yeti - 170; Arizona Phoenixes - 60**

**Jacksonville Jinx - 240; Charlotte Hallows - 30**

**Las Vegas Night Elves - 10; San Antonio Centaurs - 180**

**Melbourne Minka Birds - 30; Ottawa Storm Hawks - 220**

**Memphis Mandrakes - 50; Houston Horcruxes - 150**

**Miami Goblins - 30; Minnesota Wormtails - 170**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters - 100; Philadelphia Thestrals - 200**

**Nagoya Nue - 190; Milan Witchhunters - 80**

**New Jersey Wyverns - 160; Kansas City Inferi - 80**

**New Mexico Marauders - 200; San Diego Snatchers - 40**

**New Orleans Nightwings - 240; Louisville Phantoms - 90**

**New York Dragons - 210; Syracuse Silurians - 20**

**Osaka Oni - 210; Liverpool Beetles - 30**

**Paris Veela - 0; Kyoto Kappa - 250**

**Perth Wagyls - 50; Monterrey Cadejos - 220**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 150; Boston Leviathans - 60**

**Providence Griffins - 180; Oklahoma Orcs - 90**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows - 200; Nashville Basilisks - 20**

**Rome Fairies - 250; Tokyo Tengu - 90**

**San Francisco Seers - 90; Los Angeles Undead - 170**

**St. Louis Serpents - 170; Washington Ministry - 50**

**Toronto Salamanders - 80; Auckland Moa - 150**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 190; Seattle Vampires - 60**

**Vancouver Grindylows - 160; Adelaide Bunyips - 70**

**Virginia Werewolves - 10; Orlando Black Magic - 230**

**Yokohama Yokai - 220; Marseille Sphinxes - 60**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (6-1)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (5-2)**

** Washington Ministry (4-3)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (2-5)**

** Miami Goblins (2-5)**

** Virginia Werewolves (2-5)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (6-1)**

** Columbus Pixies (4-3)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (4-3)**

** New York Dragons (3-4)**

** Boston Leviathans (2-5)**

** Indiana Slughorns (2-5)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (5-2)**

** Louisville Phantoms (5-2)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (4-3)**

** Houston Horcurxes (3-4)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (3-4)**

** Nashville Basilisks (2-5)**

** West Division**

** Los Angeles Undead (5-2)**

** Denver Dementors (4-3)**

** New Mexico Marauders (4-3)**

** Idaho Yeti (3-4)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (3-4)**

** Seattle Vampires (2-5)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (5-2)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (4-3)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (4-3)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (3-4)**

** St. Louis Serpents (3-4)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (2-5)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (5-2)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (4-3)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (4-3)**

** Kansas City Inferi (3-4)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (3-4)**

** Syracuse Silurians (2-5)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (5-2)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (5-2)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (4-3)**

** Charlotte Hallows (3-4)**

** Atlanta Owls (2-5)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (1-6)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (5-2)**

** San Diego Snatchers (4-3)**

** San Francisco Seers (4-3)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (3-4)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (3-4)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (2-5)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Marseille Sphinxes (5-2)**

** Rome Fairies (5-2)**

** Liverpool Beetles (4-3)**

** London Chimeras (3-4)**

** Milan Witchhunters (3-4)**

** Paris Veela (1-6)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (6-1)**

** Yokohama Yokai (6-1)**

** Tokyo Tengu (5-2)**

** Osaka Oni (4-3)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (3-4)**

** Nagoya Nue (3-4)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (5-2)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (5-2)**

** Toronto Salamanders (4-3)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (3-4)**

** Montreal Manticores (2-5)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (2-5)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (4-3)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (3-4)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (3-4)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (2-5)**

** Auckland Moa (2-5)**

** Perth Wagyls (2-5)**

** Tune back in for Game 8!**


	24. Game 8 Match-Ups

** Game 8 match-ups;**

**Adelaide Bunyips vs Osaka Oni**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Atlanta Owls vs Jacksonville Jinx**

**Auckland Moa vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Boston Leviathans vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Buffalo Behemoths vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Houston Horcruxes vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Idaho Yeti vs San Francisco Seers**

**Kansas City Inferi vs New York Dragons**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Melbourne Minka Birds**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Denver Dementors**

**Liverpool Beetles vs Montreal Manticores**

**London Chimeras vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Minnesota Werewolves vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Nagoya Nue vs Brisbane Dirawongs**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Charlotte Hallows**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Miami Goblins**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks vs Marseille Sphinxes**

**Perth Wagyls vs Hiroshima Hibagon**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs Columbus Pixies**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Rome Fairies vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Seattle Vampires vs San Diego Snatchers**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Providence Griffins**

**Sydney Yowies vs Yokohama Yokai**

**Syracuse Silurians vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Paris Veela**

**Virginia Werewolves vs Cincinnati Redcaps**

**Washington Ministry vs Orlando Black Magic**

** Featured Game; Liverpool Beetles vs Montreal Manticores.**

** See you in Montreal!**


	25. Game 8 - Liverpool vs Montreal

** Game 8: Featured Game - Liverpool Beetles vs Montreal Manticores.**

** Team rosters;**

**Liverpool Beetles**

** Chaser: Tommy Turnbull [C] (#40)**

** Chaser: Gus Turner (#27)**

** Chaser: Lola Mbola (#04)**

** Beater: Dwight Turnbull (#24)**

** Beater: Debbie Turnbull (#42)**

** Keeper: Robotgirl (#21)**

** Seeker: Robotboy (#12)**

** Coach: Professor Moshimo**

**Montreal Manticores**

** Chaser: Caitlin Cooke (#16)**

** Chaser: Jen Masterson (#07)**

** Chaser: Wyatt Williams (#56)**

** Beater: Nikki Wong [C] (#13)**

** Beater: Jonesy Garcia (#69)**

** Keeper: Starr (#57)**

** Seeker: Jude Lizowski (#75)**

** Coach: Coach Halder**

** Tuning onto FOX now;**

Harry: Bonjour, Quidditch fans... well, sort of. We may not be in France, but we'll still be bringing to you yet another tantalizing match-up. We're in Montreal, Canada, at Percival Molson Memorial Stadium which normally serves as the home of the Montreal Alouettes, but today is the home of the Montreal Manticores as they will be facing off against Britain's newest team, the Liverpool Beetles! Thanks for being with us - I'm the Chosen One, Harry Potter, and they're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron: First of all, you viewers will have to excuse us if we show any bias towards the Beetles - aside from the fact that they're named for one of THE greatest bands of all time, they do represent our home nation, along with the London Chimeras. Sure, a lot of people in England didn't like to see a second team, but we do, and we're rooting for London and Liverpool both.

Hermione: But anyway, I wouldn't be surprised to see Liverpool win this one here. Our loyalties aside, it could easily be argued that their two trump cards are their robots; Robotboy at the Seeker position, and Robotgirl at the Keeper position. Their weaponry as helped them out a great deal in getting them into 3rd place out of the European teams. Whereas Montreal is tied with Vancouver for last in their division, and they have no unique powers or weapons.

Harry: Well, Hermione, you always say that that sort of stuff isn't everything. But we'll just have to wait and see...

...

Tommy: You know guys, with the start we've gotten off to, I'm surprised that Donnie still hasn't started kissin' my ass, heh heh!

Lola: Screw him. You're still a great player to me. (side-hugs Tommy)

Robotboy: Yeah, well these Manticores may be one of the weaker teams in the league, but stranger things have happened in this sport, so, you know, keep an eye out for that.

Gus: Pfft! Don't worry about us. These so-called Manticores will be a piece of cake...!

...

**The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are quickly released with little delay and they all fly out of sight from the players. Then the referee takes up the Quaffle, goes to the center of the pitch and throws it straight upwards.**

Harry: And this match in French Canada is on!

**Wyatt Williams, having drunk a large amount of coffee before the game, takes off like a rocket and snatches up the Quaffle for the Montreal Manticores.**

** Tommy Turnbull and Gus Turner attempt to give chase, but thanks to the extra speed provided from the effects of the caffeine in his body, Wyatt is just too fast for either of them to deal with.**

Gus: How in the hell does he fly like that?

Tommy: Damned if I know... special effects, maybe?

**Lola Mbola tries to cut in front of Wyatt, but Wyatt zips around him with little effort, prompting Lola to pound her fist in disappointment. Then, Dwight and Debbie Turnbull try to dismount Wyatt with a Dopplebeater Defence move - but the Bludger barely misses.**

** With that, Wyatt Williams charges like a rocket up to the Liverpool Beetles' goal. Robotgirl, having little time to react, out of pure instinct, activates her machine guns and opens fire...**

Harry: And it's SAVED by Robotgirl, but there's a penalty whistle!

Ron: Yeah, you can't attack the Quaffle like Robotgirl just did. Then again, she probably didn't have enough time to make a more reasonable move, anyway.

Hermione: Either way, it'll be Quaffle-pocking on Liverpool.

**As Robotgirl's bullets hit the Quaffle, deflecting it away from her team's hoops, the penalty whistle is blown. The referee's call;**

Referee: Quaffle-pocking. Liverpool, #21. Penalty shot for Montreal!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Providence, Rhode Island, where the Providence Griffins are hosting the St. Louis Serpents. The score is 10-0, St. Louis. The Warden has the Quaffle for the St. Louis Serpents. He thinks that he's in the clear, but then, Brian Griffin comes gunning for him...**_

_Brian: (growling)_

_Warden: AAH! Get it off!_

_**Brian Griffin's jaws clamp down on The Warden's Quaffle arm, which leads to him dropping the Quaffle. As The Warden tears around wildly trying to break free, Lois Griffin gets the Quaffle and scores a goal, tying the game up at 10 points even.**_

**BACK TO MONTREAL**

** Robotgirl is called for Quaffle-pocking, and the Montreal Manticores now have a free shot on goal. Wyatt decides to let Jen Masterson take the shot; Robotgirl waits nervously as Jen sizes her and the goal up;**

Harry: And Jen Masterson SCORES on the penalty shot! 10 points to the Montreal Manticores!

Jen: RIGHT ON!

Robotgirl: (facepalm) I'm so horrible!

Tommy: Don't worry about it. We'll pull through.

**Robotgirl can't get over to the left hoop from the center hoop in time, and the Quaffle goes right on through; the Montreal Manticores now have a 10-0 lead over the Liverpool Beetles.**

** Still upset with herself for having committed the penalty that led to the other team scoring, Robotgirl shakes it off and throws the Quaffle back into play, where it is taken up by Gus Turner.**

** Wyatt Williams make a hard charge at Gus; Gus then makes a pass, throwing the Quaffle over Wyatt's head and getting it into the hands of Lola Mbola.**

** As she is rushed at by Caitlin Cooke, Lola tosses the Quaffle over to Tommy Turnbull. Nikki Wong then tries to take Tommy down by hitting a Bludger towards him. However, it misses, and comes real close to hitting Jen Masterson.**

Nikki: Ugh! Damn that little pipsqueak!

**With the defenses down, Tommy Turnbull makes his way into the Montreal Manticores' scoring area;**

Harry: Tommy Turnbull SCORES, and we are now tied at 10!

Starr: Ay, I can't believe I missed!

Lola: Yay, you did it, Tommy! (hugs Tommy hard)

Tommy: Eh, it was nothin.' (blushes)

**The Quaffle just barely gets by Starr's fingertips and goes through the hoop, putting up 10 points on the board for the Liverpool Beetles and tying the game up at 10 points even.**

** Shaking her head, Starr tosses the Quaffle back into play, and Caitlin Cooke comes up with it for the Manticores.**

** As Jonesy Garcia whacks away a Bludger that was gunning for her, Caitlin makes her way up the pitch. That's when she is suddenly rushed at by Gus Turner.**

Gus: Surprise!

**Caitlin panics and tosses the Quaffle away, hoping to get it to either Jen Masterson or Wyatt Williams. But to her shock, the Quaffle is intercepted in mid-air by Tommy Turnbull, and the Liverpool Beetles now have possession.**

Caitlin: Aw, how could I be sp stupid?!

**As for Jen and Wyatt, they end up double-teaming Tommy, looking to get the Quaffle back. But Tommy reacts fast, throwing the Quaffle above them where they can't reach it; it flies to where it is caught by Lola Mbola.**

Lola: I got this, Tommy! (blows kiss)

**Jen, Wyatt and Caitlin all desperately try to run Lola down, but their efforts prove to be far from sufficient as Lola Mbola approaches the Manticores' goal...**

Harry: And it's a GOAL! The Beetles take a 20-10 lead!

Starr: (pounds fist) Not again!

Tommy: (calling out) Hey Lola! You did great!

Lola: Thanks, Tommy! (blows kiss)

**Just barely slipping through Starr's fingers, the Quaffle slips through the hoop, and the Liverpool Beetles take the lead for the first time in this game, 20-10.**

** Starr then hands the Quaffle over to Jen Masterson.**

** As Jen crosses midfield, Tommy Turnbull rushes at her, looking to get the Quaffle back for Liverpool. But he fails to notice the Bludger that Nikki Wong just hit at him...**

Ron: Ooh, right in the abdomen!

Harry: And he's been dismounted!

Lola: (gasps) TOMMY! (glares at Nikki) You BITCH!

**Nikki Wong's Bludger pelt Tommy right square in his stomach, dismounting him with authority. As he plummets to the pitch below, Lola Mbola stares down Nikki Wong, rage building up inside her.**

** Lola, unable to control it any more, suddenly charges hard at Nikki, looking to T-bone her in an empty act of vengeance...**

Harry: Penalty whistle!

Ron: OK, Lola Mbola has to be, like, in love with Tommy Turnbull. It's the only explanation for why she charged at Nikki Wong like that.

Hermione: Well, it'll be Blatching on Liverpool.

**Lola Mbola rams Nikki Wong, albeit failing to dismount her. The penalty whistle is then blown. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. Liverpool, #04. Penalty shot for Montreal!

Lola: I don't care! She hurt my Tommy; she deserved it!

**Lola is called for the Blatching. Caitlin Cooke then volunteers to take the penalty shot for the Montreal Manticores.**

Robotgirl: Go ahead! Take your best shot! But you're no match for a robo-

Harry: And that's a GOAL! We're tied at 20!

Caitlin: Ooh, yay, I scored one!

Robotgirl: Ugh! Unbelievable!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in New Orleans, Louisiana, where the New Orleans Nightwings are hosting the Houston Horcruxes. The score is 80-0, New Orleans. Splendid is right on top of the Golden Snitch, looking to get the Houston Horcruxes out of their hole and score a win for them.**_

_*boom*_

_**Splendid is then hit by a missile shot from Cyborg, literally blowing him apart and sending blood, guts, entrails, limbs and bones flying everywhere. This allows Beastboy to go after the Snitch unopposed - he catches it, and the New Orleans Nightwings defeat the Houston Horcruxes 230-0.**_

**BACK TO MONTREAL**

** Meanwhile, the Manticores' resident skater boy, Jude Lizowski, is chasing down the Golden Snitch, hoping to steal the win for the Montreal Manticores. As he gradually gets closer and closer, getting almost on top of it, the fans in the stands get behind him;**

Crowd: (clap-clap) DUDE, JUDE! (clap-clap) DUDE, JUDE! (clap-clap) DUDE, JUDE!

Robotboy: Crap...!

**That's when Robotboy, the Seeker for the Liverpool Beetles, takes notice. He goes into panic mode and quickly fires a homing missile on the scene...**

Harry: JUDE LIZOWSKI'S DOWN! JUDE LIZOWSKI'S BEEN SHOT DOWN!

Ron: Robotboy just unloaded on him, and he just may have saved this match for the Beetles.

Hermione: I just hope Jude's not too hurt.

**Robotboy's missile hits the tail-end of Jude Lizowski's broom; Jude is blasted up from the ensuing explosion, and goes crashing right into the stands, crushing some fans. Robotboy, seizing the chance, locates the Snitch and chases it down...**

Harry: He has the Snitch! Robotboy has the Snitch! Beetles steal this one!

Ron: Make no mistake about it - Robotboy is the player of the game. Without that missile launch, the Beetles would've been screwed for sure.

Robotboy: Fabulous! We win another one!

**Robotboy catches the Snitch, and the Liverpool Beetles defeat the Montreal Manticores 170-20. The crowd boos them relentlessly as the Beetles go into a raucus celebration, while the Manticores fly into the stands to tend to their Seeker...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Adelaide Bunyips - 0; Osaka Oni - 250**

**Arizona Phoenixes - 190; New Mexico Marauders - 70**

**Atlanta Owls - 20; Jacksonville Jinx - 240**

**Auckland Moa - 30; Tokyo Tengu - 220**

**Boston Leviathans - 210; Chicago Fire Crabs - 50**

**Buffalo Behemoths - 60; Dallas Hippogriffs - 170**

**Detroit Alicorns - 200; Philadelphia Thestrals - 30**

**Houston Horcruxes - 0; New Orleans Nightwings - 230**

**Idaho Yeti - 10; San Francisco Seers - 190**

**Kansas City Inferi - 220; New York Dragons - 40**

**Kyoto Kappa - 90; Melbourne Minka Birds - 150**

**Las Vegas Night Elves - 0; Denver Dementors - 160**

**London Chimeras - 180; Toronto Salamanders - 20**

**Los Angeles Undead - 60; Portland Parselmouths - 190**

**Minnesota Werewolves - 40; Cleveland Cruciatus - 200**

**Monterrey Cadejos - 50; Milan Witchhunters - 240**

**Nagoya Nue - 170; Brisbane Dirawongs - 10**

**Nashville Basilisks - 150; Charlotte Hallows - 30**

**New Jersey Wyverns - 50; Milwaukee Death Eaters - 210**

**Oklahoma Orcs - 80; Miami Goblins - 160**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks - 50; Marseille Sphinxes - 200**

**Perth Wagyls - 20; Hiroshima Hibagon - 180**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 40; Columbus Pixies - 220**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows - 160; Birmingham War Pigs - 50**

**Rome Fairies - 230; Mexico City Chupacabras - 60**

**Seattle Vampires - 190; San Diego Snatchers - 50**

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 90; Memphis Mandrakes - 180**

**St. Louis Serpents - 10; Providence Griffins - 170**

**Sydney Yowies - 200; Yokohama Yokai - 40**

**Syracuse Silurians - 150; Indiana Slughorns - 40**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 160; Louisville Phantoms - 60**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 180; San Antonio Centaurs - 60**

**Vancouver Grindylows - 0; Paris Veela - 150**

**Virginia Werewolves - 20; Cincinnati Redcaps - 210**

**Washington Ministry - 50; Orlando Black Magic - 220**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (7-1)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (5-3)**

** Washington Ministry (4-4)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (3-5)**

** Miami Goblins (3-5)**

** Virginia Werewolves (2-6)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (6-2)**

** Columbus Pixies (5-3)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (4-4)**

** Boston Leviathans (3-5)**

** New York Dragons (3-5)**

** Indiana Slughorns (2-6)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (6-2)**

** Louisville Phantoms (5-3)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (4-4)**

** Houston Horcurxes (3-5)**

** Nashville Basilisks (3-5)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (3-5)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (5-3)**

** Los Angeles Undead (5-3)**

** New Mexico Marauders (4-4)**

** Idaho Yeti (3-5)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (3-5)**

** Seattle Vampires (3-5)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (6-2)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (5-3)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (5-3)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (3-5)**

** St. Louis Serpents (3-5)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (2-6)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (6-2)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (5-3)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (4-4)**

** Kansas City Inferi (4-4)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (3-5)**

** Syracuse Silurians (3-5)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (6-2)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (6-2)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (5-3)**

** Charlotte Hallows (3-5)**

** Atlanta Owls (2-6)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (2-6)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (6-2)**

** San Francisco Seers (5-3)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (4-4)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (4-4)**

** San Diego Snatchers (4-4)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (2-6)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Marseille Sphinxes (6-2)**

** Rome Fairies (6-2)**

** Liverpool Beetles (5-3)**

** London Chimeras (4-4)**

** Milan Witchhunters (4-4)**

** Paris Veela (2-6)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (6-2)**

** Tokyo Tengu (6-2)**

** Yokohama Yokai (6-2)**

** Osaka Oni (5-3)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (4-4)**

** Nagoya Nue (4-4)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (5-3)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (5-3)**

** Toronto Salamanders (4-4)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (3-5)**

** Montreal Manticores (2-6)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (2-6)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (5-3)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (4-4)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (3-5)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (2-6)**

** Auckland Moa (2-6)**

** Perth Wagyls (2-6)**

** Tune back in for Game 9!**


	26. Lola In The Sky With Diamonds

This side story is set on the evening following Game 8 of Cartoon Quidditch.

The Liverpool Beetles, the latest team to come out of Europe, went to Montreal, Canada to face the Montreal Manticores for their eighth game of the season. While things did go well overall for the Beetles, as they did win the match, one of their top players Tommy Turnbull was brutally bashed by a Bludger that was hit at him by Montreal's Nikki Wong, leading his teammate and girlfriend Lola Mbola to charge into her and get penalized.

And so after the match, while the rest of the team has gone bowling, Tommy, per his request, is taken by Robotboy to the team's rented hotel room - a Comfort Inn just outside of downtown Montreal - to rest up and recuperate. "You did a great job back there, Tommy," Robotboy reassures him. "You deserve a good rest." Tommy says nothing - he simply smiles at his best friend, then the two share a fist-bump and Robotboy leaves to rejoin his teammates while Tommy sees what's on TV.

Meanwhile, as Robotboy makes it to the bowling alley, he sees that everyone on the team is there having a blast as they score spares and strikes... everyone except for Lola.

"Aw, come on, Lola, bowl some rounds with us!" Gus Turner coaxes.

"No thanks," Lola sighs. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, do you really think Tommy would want you to let yourself be this miserable?" Robotboy asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe not..." Lola reasons. Then, after some thought, she realizes something. "But I don't think I could be killing time here. I think I should be there for Tommy. I'd feel better sharing the misery with him and letting him bear it all by himself!"

"Hey, I'm sure he's not as hurt as you think?" Gus suggests.

"Either way," replies Lola, "I insist that I must be there for him. Robotboy, can you take me to him?"

"No, let me do it," Robotgirl breaks in. "You go ahead and bowl with the guys, Robotboy. I'll be back soon."

"Uh, OK, thanks," Robotboy shrugged. And with that, Robotgirl kisses Robotboy on the cheek, takes a hold of Lola, and flies her towards the teams hotel. All the while Lola is hoping that Gus was right and that Tommy isn't that terribly hurt...

In time, Robotgirl lands Lola at their hotel. "Good luck!" she calls back to Lola as she jets back towards the bowling alley. Lola then frantically makes a rush for the room shared by Tommy and herself. She bursts through the door.

"Oh hey, what's up Lola?" Tommy smiles, looking up from the TV. "Weren't you bowling with the others?"

Lola, presently surprised at how easy Tommy is resting, says, "I was too worried about you to cut loose at all. I just had to be here for you, that's all."

"Relax, Lola, I'm okay," Tommy reassures her. "Granted, my chest and stomach are still sore, but I'm doin' okay."

Lola, however, ignores Tommy's reassurances when he mentions still being sore. "Aww, poor Tommy," she coos. "Here, let me help you."

"Lola, come on, don't worry abo-" But before Tommy can finish his sentence, Lola takes his arms and pulls them into a vertical position, and then slips his white T-shirt off of him, looking to examine his body. Needless to say, she is shocked when she sees the bruises that were caused by the Bludger impact and the impact on the ground that followed.

"Oh my God, you ARE hurt!" Lola gasps.

"I'm not hurt that bad," Tommy insists.

"Well it looks awful! Aww, my poor Tommy! Come here, let me hold you!" Before Tommy can stop her, Lola wraps his arms around him, caressing his bruised, bare torso. Hesitant at first, he eventually puts his own arms around her and decides to enjoy this moment of intimacy with his girl.

After some caressing, Lola reaches out and places a tender kiss on the bruise on Tommy's chest that the Bludger left behind.

"Uhhh..." Tommy says nervously.

"Shhh, relax," Lola croons. And with that, she places more kisses on Tommy's chest, hoping to provide some form of comfort for his boy.

"You really don't have to do this, you know," claims Tommy.

"I want to, Tommy," Lola says softly as she gently lies Tommy down on the bed. She then slips off her shoes and gets up onto the bed with Tommy. Propping herself up with her arms so as to avoid putting too much pressure on his chest, she leans down and locks her lips on his.

For the time being, Tommy forgets his physical trauma, and loses himself in the euphoria of the taste of Lola's lips - there's just something about the lipstick in particular that is just doing it for him. As tempted as he is to just take hold of her and dominate her, he just lays back and let's Lola do the work. After all, he is becoming incredibly enamored by the euphoria induced by Lola's kissing, as well as aroused.

Lola then breaks off the kissing. She gets up on her knees, hovering over Tommy. Smiling, she runs her hands down Tommy's bare chest, making him practically shudder in ecstasy.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you, Tommy?" Lola says. "Ever since I first started hanging out with you and Gus, somehow, I just knew you'd be the one for me. I admit, I was mad when you didn't seem to notice me. But now that we're together, well, you make me the happiest girl in the world! I love you, Tommy Turnbull!" she affirms as she cups his face.

"I love you too, Lola Mbola," Tommy replies.

Then suddenly, without warning, Lola slips out of her blue dress, revealing her own smooth, bare chest. Before Tommy can react, Lola lowers herself on top of him and tongue-kisses him with fiery passion...


	27. Game 9 Match-Ups

** Game 9 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Auckland Moa vs Adelaide Bunyips**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Brisbane Dirawongs vs Perth Wagyls**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Syracuse Silurians**

**Cincinnati Redcaps vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Hiroshima Hibagon vs Osaka Oni**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Boston Leviathans**

**Jacksonville Jinx vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Marseille Sphinxes vs Rome Fairies**

**Melbourne Minka Birds vs Sydney Yowies**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Ottawa Storm Hawks**

**Miami Goblins vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Milan Witchhunters vs London Chimeras**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Detroit Alicorns**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Idaho Yeti**

**New York Dragons vs Columbus Pixies**

**Paris Veela vs Liverpool Beetles**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Providence Griffins vs Buffalo Behemoths**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Denver Dementors**

**San Diego Snatchers vs Portland Parselmouths**

**San Francisco Seers vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Seattle Vampires vs Los Angeles Undead**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Nashville Basilisks**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Nagoya Nue**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Montreal Manticores**

**Virginia Werewolves vs Washington Ministry**

**Yokohama Yokai vs Kyoto Kappa**

** Featured Game; Raleigh-Durham Willows vs Tampa Bay Trolls.**

** See you in Tampa Bay!**


	28. Game 9 - Raleigh-Durham vs Tampa Bay

** Game 9: Featured Game - Raleigh-Durham Willows vs Tampa Bay Trolls.**

** Team rosters;**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows**

** Chaser: Helga Pataki (#73)**

** Chaser: Phoebe Heyerdahl (#50)**

** Chaser: Gerald Johanssen (#47)**

** Beater: Harold Berman (#49)**

** Beater: Eugene Horowitz (#74)**

** Keeper: Lila Sawyer (#34)**

** Seeker: Arnold [C] (#37)**

** Coach: Rhonda Lloyd**

**Tampa Bay Trolls**

** Chaser: Edd (#29)**

** Chaser: Sarah (#47)**

** Chaser: Jonny 2X4 (#24)**

** Beater: Ed (#27)**

** Beater: Rolf (#51)**

** Keeper: Nazz (#67)**

** Seeker: Eddy [C] (#31)**

** Coach: Kevin**

** FOX?**

Harry: Well these last few international games have been fun, traveling from Paris to Sydney to Montreal. But we're finally back in the States for another divisional match-up, in Raymond James Stadium in beautiful Tampa, Florida. While their Tampa Bay Buccaneers have becomes the shame of the NFL, their Tampa Bay Trolls are as strong ever as they will be facing one of the league's newest teams, the Raleigh-Durham Willows. Thanks for being with us - I'm The Chosen One, Harry Potter, and they're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron: The Trolls may not have such an easy match her today. It may be their first season, but the Raleigh-Durham Willows have done pretty well, they're 5-3 and 3rd place in the National South division, which would get them in the playoffs. And this coming from a team that doesn't have any special abilities at all, which is really saying something! I'd say this match could go either way.

Hermione: Well remember, the Trolls Chaser Edd has that hypnotizing wheel that he uses to mimic the effects of the Imperius Curse and get their opponents to do their bidding, which usually means getting them to score a goal on themselves. If he makes good enough use of it here, they good very well run away with this one.

Harry: I doubt it, but you never know...

...

Arnold: Hmmm, this'll definitely be one of our toughest matches thus far. These Trolls may not have the powers these other teams have, but they're a REAL tough club!

Helga: Don't you think we know that, football-head? Just catch that Snitch before that shorty Eddy does!

Arnold: Alright, alright! No need to nag me about it, Helga.

Helga: (facepalm) Why do I always have to screw it all up?! Why must I always push Arnold away...?!

...

**Quickly the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released from their container, and they fly to where the players can't see them. As for the Quaffle, it is picked up by the referee and thrown straight up in the air...**

Harry: And we're underway in Tampa Bay!

**Gerald Johanssen takes off like a shot, sweeping up the Quaffle and claiming possession for the Raleigh-Durham Willows.**

** As he crosses over onto the Tampa Bay Trolls' side of the pitch, Edd and Sarah charge at Gerald, trying to cut him off.**

Helga: Gerald, I'm open!

**Gerald heaves the Quaffle over Edd and Sarah's heads to where Helga Pataki can catch it. But before she can, the Quaffle is suddenly intercepted in mid-air by Jonny 2X4.**

Helga: Hey, give that back!

Jonny: Plank says you're ugly! (blows raspberries)

Helga: (cringes)

**Helga tries to chase Jonny down, to get back at him for his comment. However, Jonny outruns her and is instead met by Helga's friend Phoebe Heyerdahl.**

Jonny: Get ready, Plank...!

**Jonny then throws the Quaffle over to Sarah, and rushes at Phoebe with his wooden board raised...**

Phoebe: AAAAAHH! SPLINTERS!

Jonny: Plank got you, hee-hee-hee!

**While Jonny messes with Phoebe, Sarah marches on with the Quaffle, and into the Raleigh-Durham scoring area;**

Harry: And it's a GOAL! The Trolls go up 10-0!

Ed: Way to go, baby sister!

Sarah: Aw, thanks, Ed (pats Ed on the head). And I guess Jonny did something right for once, heh heh.

**Lila Sawyer is not quick enough to get to the Quaffle, and it goes through the hoop. As the Trolls go up by 10 points, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers pirate ship fires a shot from its cannons - this one shot represents the 10 points that the Trolls just scored.**

** Lila Sawyer cringes at the sound of the fans cheering and the cannons firing. She then throws the Quaffle back into play, and it is taken by Helga Pataki.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Portland, Oregon, where the Portland Parselmouths are hosting the San Diego Snatchers. The score is 10-0, San Diego. Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez has the Quaffle for the San Diego Snatchers when Bart Simpson comes charging up to him;**_

_Bart: Hey Twister! Eat my shorts!_

_Twister: Aw, gross!_

_**As Twister reels at the sight of Bart's bare buttocks, his sister Lisa Simpson snatches the Quaffle away. She later scores, the Parselmouths tie the game at 10, and Lisa earns a big bearhug from her brother Bart..**_

__**BACK TO TAMPA BAY**

** As Eugene Horowitz hits away a pesky Bludger, Helga starts up the pitch. But she doesn't even get to midfield when she's met by Edd. As Edd reaches for something, Helga tries to look away, but she is too late;**

Edd: Helga, listen to the sound of my voice...

Ron: There's that hypnotizing wheel you mentioned, Hermione.

Hermione: We should all know what happens next...

**Helga is memorized by the spinning hypnotizing wheel; as Edd snaps his fingers, her pupils disappear and she suddenly takes the Quaffle the other way...**

Lila: Helga, what the hell are you-

Harry: And Helga Pataki scores for her own team! Tampa Bay goes up 20-0!

Edd: Back to Helga, please! (snaps fingers)

Phoebe: Helga, you were hypnotized!

Helga: I... I was?

Harold: Yeah, but don't worry. I'll put that sock-headed geek in his place!

**With Lila to surprised to stop her, Helga Pataki scores on her own team's goal, and the ships' cannons fire another shot to represent the Trolls going up 20-0.**

** As Helga is released from the hypnosis, Lila Sawyer throws the Quaffle to Gerald Johanssen and back into play.**

** Rolf hits a Bludger towards Gerald, but it just barely misses. Disoriented, Gerald throws the Quaffle over to Phoebe Heyerdahl.**

Rolf: You won't be as lucky next time, African-Swedish weird one!

**The other Bludger is headed right for Phoebe, but Harold Berman takes care of it, hitting it towards Edd; Edd was chasing Phoebe, but the Bludger forces him to back off.**

Harold: Dammit, I missed! I better get 'im before he hypnotizes someone else!

**Sarah and Jonny 2X4 then try and double-team Phoebe Heyerdahl, but Phoebe quickly passes the Quaffle to Helga Pataki. Neither Edd nor Sarah can get to Helga in time as she flies into the Tampa Bay Trolls' scoring area;**

Harry: And it's a SCORE! The Willows have cut the Trolls' lead to a margin of 10.

Arnold: (calling out) Hey Helga! Great shot!

Helga: Thanks, Arnold! (in her head) He complimented me for my goal!

**The Quaffle slips through Nazz's fingers just barely and goes through the hoop; the Raleigh-Durham Willows now have 10 points on the board, but are still behind by 10 points.**

** Shrugging it off, Nazz tips the Quaffle into play, and it is taken up by none other than her boyfriend, Edd.**

Nazz: Go get 'em, Double D! (blows kiss)

**Meanwhile...**

Harry: Ooh, and Arnold's runnin' down the Golden Snitch!

Ron: Well he'd better hope Edd doesn't come knocking with that hypnotizing wheel of his.

Hermione: If that happens, the Willows won't stand a chance!

**A wave of worried gasps ripples through the stands of Raymond James Stadium as Arnold is chasing down the Golden Snitch. Gradually, he gets closer and closer to winning another one for the Raleigh-Durham Willows...**

** The Trolls, in the meantime, have the Quaffle. Phoebe Heyerdahl rushes at Edd trying to get the Quaffle back for the Willows, but she is forced to back off when Ed hits a Bludger at her;**

Ed: Stay away from my friend, evil succubus!

**Meanwhile, Helga Pataki and Gerald Johanssen try to charge at Edd, but Sarah and Jonny 2X4 ward them off, seemingly leaving Edd in the clear...**

Ron: HEAD SHOT!

Nazz: (gasp) Double D! You okay?!

Harold: Socked him in the head real good, heh heh!

**Harold Berman beats a Bludger at Edd, and it hits him right in the face, dismounting him from his broom, leaving the Quaffle up for grabs as well as robbing the Trolls of their hypnosis abilities.**

** As for the loose Quaffle, Gerald Johanssen picks it up for the Willows. Neither Sarah nor Jonny 2X4 are in range to get to him. Rolf hits a Bludger at him, but he misses yet again.**

Rolf: I'll get you someday, black thing...!

**Gerald, meanwhile, flies right up to the Tampa Bay goal;**

Harry: And the shot is good! Gerald Johanssen has tied the game at 10!

Nazz: God, I'm useless!

Arnold: (calling out) I'd shake your hand if I wasn't preoccupied with the Snitch, Gerald!

Gerald: Thanks, Arnold! But, uh, I think Eddy's gaining on you...

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Kyoto, Japan, where the Kyoto Kappa are hosting the Yokohama Yokai. The score is 90-30, Kyoto. Yugi Moto and Sonic The Hedgehog are both chasing down the Snitch for their respective teams - however, Sonic is right on top of the Snitch, while Yugi is a ways behind, and forced to take drastic measures...**_

_Yugi: I SUMMON SUMMONED SKULL IN ATTACK M-_

_*bang*_

_Kappa: YUGI!_

_**Before Yugi can summon a monster, Shadow The Hedgehog shoots him in the shoulder with a sniper rifle. Yugi groans in agony as he drops out of the Snitch race and lands on the ground to nurse his wound. Meanwhile, Sonic catches the Snitch, and the Yokohama Yokai defeat the Kyoto Kappa 180-90.**_

__**BACK TO TAMPA BAY**

** As the Raleigh-Durham Willows tie the game at 20 and Arnold is oh so close to the Snitch, Eddy suddenly pulls up alongside him, and they start to duel for it, jockeying each other, trying to throw each other off. But for the moment, this Snitch race is at a stalemate...**

** ...but little do either of them know, Edd, having recovered from his Bludger hit with no more than a bloody nose, is watching from the ground, as his broom now needs major repairs from the aforementioned impact. As Arnold and Eddy both come charging towards his general location, he whips out his hypnotizing wheel and spins it...**

Harry: What the - Arnold has broken off of the chase!

Ron: Whoa! Edd's not even on his broom and he has his hypnotizing wheel out!

Hermione: I must admit that I am impressed by the move he pulled for his team while not even on a broom. Well done by Edd!

**Arnold suddenly stops dead in his tracks as he is instantly memorized by Edd's hypnotizing wheel. This time, though, Edd does not snap his fingers or have him do anything - rather, he simply keeps him where he is, just long enough for Eddy to do his job...**

Harry: And this match is in the books as Eddy catches the Golden Snitch and the Tampa Bay Trolls win!

Edd: Well I must say that match went well.

Eddy: Are you kiddin'? (bearhugs Edd) I couldn't have done it without ya, Sockhead!

Nazz: Hey, Double D, are you okay?

Edd: Well, I do have a bit of a nosebleed from that Bludger hit, but it's nothing a little quick first aid can't remedy.

Nazz: Let me take care of that for you, Double D. (kisses Edd on the cheek)

Edd: (blushes)

**With Arnold helpless in the grasp of Edd's hypnosis, Eddy catches the Snitch easily, and the Tampa Bay Trolls defeat the Raleigh-Durham Willows 170-20.**

** As the Trolls celebrate and the crowd goes nuts, the cannons on the Buccaneers pirate ship fire 15 shots each - one shot for each 10 points scored by catching the Snitch.**

** As for the Willows;**

Helga: You let that scrawny geek hynotize you?! How could you be so incompetent?!

Arnold: Hey, I thought Harold took him out!

Harold: (sweating nervously)

Helga: Well it's still your fault we lost, football-head!

Arnold: And you just feel so compelled to rub it in my face, don't you, Helga?

Helga: (in her head) Dammit, I blew it again...!

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls - 190; Charlotte Hallows - 70**

**Auckland Moa - 50; Adelaide Bunyips - 170**

**Birmingham War Pigs - 40; Louisville Phantoms - 230**

**Brisbane Dirawongs - 200; Perth Wagyls - 50**

**Chicago Fire Crabs - 30; Syracuse Silurians - 160**

**Cincinnati Redcaps - 60; Minnesota Wormtails - 150**

**Dallas Hippogriffs - 60; Orlando Black Magic - 240**

**Hiroshima Hibagon - 160; Osaka Oni - 90**

**Indiana Slughorns - 210; Boston Leviathans - 80**

**Jacksonville Jinx - 220; Houston Horcruxes - 0**

**Las Vegas Night Elves - 150; Arizona Phoenixes - 50**

**Marseille Sphinxes - 100; Rome Fairies - 250**

**Melbourne Minka Birds - 160; Sydney Yowies - 80**

**Memphis Mandrakes - 10; New Orleans Nightwings - 230**

**Mexico City Chupacabras - 70; Ottawa Storm Hawks - 190**

**Miami Goblins - 50; Cleveland Cruciatus - 180**

**Milan Witchhunters - 90; London Chimeras - 150**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters - 220; Detroit Alicorns - 40**

**New Jersey Wyverns - 170; Philadelphia Thestrals - 50**

**New Mexico Marauders - 190; Idaho Yeti - 30**

**New York Dragons - 210; Columbus Pixies - 20**

**Paris Veela - 40; Liverpool Beetles - 180**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 0; Kansas City Inferi - 230**

**Providence Griffins - 50; Buffalo Behemoths - 190**

**San Antonio Centaurs - 210; Denver Dementors - 30**

**San Diego Snatchers - 220; Portland Parselmouths - 60**

**San Francisco Seers - 250; Utah Fiendfyre - 50**

**Seattle Vampires - 40; Los Angeles Undead - 200**

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 160; Nashville Basilisks - 0**

**St. Louis Serpents - 150; Oklahoma Orcs - 30**

**Tokyo Tengu - 190; Nagoya Nue - 50**

**Toronto Salamanders - 80; Monterrey Cadejos - 240**

**Vancouver Grindylows - 0; Montreal Manticores - 150**

**Virginia Werewolves - 40; Washington Ministry - 180**

**Yokohama Yokai - 180; Kyoto Kappa - 90**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (7-2)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (6-3)**

** Washington Ministry (5-4)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (4-5)**

** Miami Goblins (3-6)**

** Virginia Werewolves (2-7)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (6-3)**

** Columbus Pixies (5-4)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (5-4)**

** New York Dragons (4-5)**

** Boston Leviathans (3-6)**

** Indiana Slughorns (3-6)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (7-2)**

** Louisville Phantoms (6-3)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (4-5)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (4-5)**

** Houston Horcurxes (3-6)**

** Nashville Basilisks (3-6)**

** West Division**

** Los Angeles Undead (6-3)**

** Denver Dementors (5-4)**

** New Mexico Marauders (5-4)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (4-5)**

** Idaho Yeti (3-6)**

** Seattle Vampires (3-6)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (7-2)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (5-4)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (5-4)**

** St. Louis Serpents (4-5)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (3-6)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (3-6)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (6-3)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (6-3)**

** Kansas City Inferi (5-4)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (4-5)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (3-6)**

** Syracuse Silurians (4-5)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (7-2)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (7-2)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (5-4)**

** Atlanta Owls (3-6)**

** Charlotte Hallows (3-6)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (2-7)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (6-3)**

** San Francisco Seers (6-3)**

** San Diego Snatchers (5-4)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (4-5)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (4-5)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-6)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Rome Fairies (7-2)**

** Liverpool Beetles (6-3)**

** Marseille Sphinxes (6-3)**

** London Chimeras (5-4)**

** Milan Witchhunters (4-5)**

** Paris Veela (2-7)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (6-3)**

** Tokyo Tengu (7-2)**

** Yokohama Yokai (7-2)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (5-4)**

** Osaka Oni (5-4)**

** Nagoya Nue (4-5)**

** North America Division**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (6-3)**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (5-4)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (4-5)**

** Toronto Salamanders (4-5)**

** Montreal Manticores (3-6)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (2-7)**

** Oceania Division**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (5-4)**

** Sydney Yowies (5-4)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (4-5)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (3-6)**

** Auckland Moa (2-7)**

** Perth Wagyls (2-7)**

** Tune back in for Game 10!**


	29. Game 10 Match-Ups

** Game 10 match-ups;**

**Adelaide Bunyips vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Atlanta Owls vs New York Dragons**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Boston Leviathans vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Buffalo Behemoths vs San Francisco Seers**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Columbus Pixies vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Detroit Alicorns vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Syracuse Silurians**

**Idaho Yeti vs Cincinnati Redcaps**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Jacksonville Jinx**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Auckland Moa**

**Liverpool Beetles vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**London Chimeras vs Ottawa Storm Hawks**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Miami Goblins vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Denver Dementors**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Marseille Sphinxes**

**Montreal Manticores vs Paris Veela**

**Nagoya Nue vs Melbourne Minka Birds**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Pittsburgh Poltergeists**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Raleigh-Durham Willows**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Osaka Oni vs Brisbane Dirawongs**

**Perth Wagyls vs Yokohama Yokai**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Providence Griffins**

**Rome Fairies vs Toronto Salamanders**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Seattle Vampires vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Sydney Yowies vs Hiroshima Hibagon**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Virginia Werewolves vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Washington Ministry vs San Diego Snatchers**

** Featured Game: Charlotte Hallows vs Philadelphia Thestrals.**

** See you in Philadelphia!**


	30. Game 10 - Charlotte vs Philadelphia

**Game 10: Featured Game - Charlotte Hallows vs Philadelphia Thestrals.**

** Team rosters;**

**Charlotte Hallows**

** Chaser: Phineas Flynn [C] (#43)**

** Chaser: Ferb Fletcher (#9)**

** Chaser: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (#34)**

** Beater: Candace Flynn (#11)**

** Beater: Stacy Hirano (#01)**

** Keeper: Jeremy Johnson (#39)**

** Seeker: Perry The Platypus (#16)**

** Coach: Major Monogram**

**Philadelphia Thestrals**

** Chaser: Kuki Sanban (#3)**

** Chaser: Abigail Lincoln (#5)**

** Chaser: Fanny Fulbright (#86)**

** Beater: Hoagie P. Gilligan (#2)**

** Beater: Cree Lincoln (#11)**

** Keeper: Nigel Uno [C] (#1)**

** Seeker: Wallabee Beetles (#4)**

** Coach: Rachel McKenzie**

** Take it away, FOX;**

Harry: Last time, we passed the 25% mark in the 3rd Cartoon Quidditch regular season; it was our first match back in the states after a short international trip, in which the Tampa Bay Trolls defeated their division rivals, the Raleigh-Durham Willows, to continue their strong streak. Today's match comes to us from Lincoln Financial Field in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, which houses one of the strongest teams in the league, the Philadelphia Thestrals; today, they'll face off against the Charlotte Hallows! But anyway, I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. They're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - thanks for having us for this match.

Ron: First off, the Charlotte Hallows - you'd think that they'd be better than they've been all this time. I mean, come on; two of their Chasers are genius inventors, and their Seeker is a secret agent, complete with venomous spurs on the heals of his back feet and everything! What's up with that?

Hermione: I don't know, but they may not stand much of a chance here, either. All the Thestrals have are those wodden catapult things that they smack people in the face with, and once again, they're atop their division. They just play that damn good match in and match out. I'm surprised they haven't made it to the Potter Bowl already!

Harry: Well anything can still happen, Hermione...

...

Kuki: Hey, Wally? I know you don't like it when I say this, but... I'm scared for you. That platypus looks like he could be dangerous! Are you sure you can take him?

Wally: Kuki, please! I'm Australian, I know the platypus! Learned all about 'em from my dad. He'll be no problem.

Kuki: Well do be careful! (kisses Wally)

Hoagie: Hmm, well I'm not worried about these guys. Especially that ginger with the triangle head, heh heh!

Nigel: Alright, alright, we have a match to play, guys.

...

**The Bludgers go rocketing up from their container, with the Golden Snitch trailing closely behind, and they split up and fly out of sight. Meanwhile, the referee takes the Quaffle in hand, and tosses it up from the center of the pitch.**

Harry: No brotherly love here, as this Quidditch match is on!

**Once the Quaffle hits mid-air, the Chasers all dash for it. After a brief scuffle, Ferb Fletcher gains possession for the Charlotte Hallows.**

** Kuki Sanban, Abigail Lincoln and Fanny Fulbright all converge on Ferb. Ferb tries to pass the Quaffle to either Phineas Flynn or Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, but the Thestrals Chasers have all surrounded him.**

Fanny: Alright, quickly! Before he decides to shoot!

**Abigail Lincoln draws her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., looking forward to slapping Ferb Fletcher silly with it. But before she can, Kuki Sanban takes advantage of Ferb's anxiety and wrenches the Quaffle from his grip, taking it back the other way.**

Abigail: Aw, come on, I wanted to smack 'im one!

Kuki: (giggles)

**Phineas and Isabella try to chase Kuki down, but she proves to be too fast, and she winds up mostly in the clear. As Hoagie Gilligan knocks away an incoming Bludger, Kuki Sanban makes a rush into the Charlotte Hallows scoring area;**

Harry: An easy goal for Kuki Sanban! 10 points to the Charlotte Hallows!

Kuki: Yay, I scored! I scored, I scored, I scored!

Hoagie: She'll be scorin' REAL big tonight if Wally catches the Snitch, heh heh.

Abigail: Save that for after the match, Hoagie... (wink)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Columbia, South Carolina, where the South Carolina Black Cocks are hosting the Detroit Alicorns. The score is 20-0, Detroit. Debby Kang has the Quaffle for the South Carolina Black Cocks. She's just about to get within shooting range when...**_

_Twilight: Stupefy!_

_**Twilight Sparkle hits Debby Kang with a Stunning Spell, knocking her off of her broom and rendering her unconscious. Spike takes the Quaffle and scores, padding the Detroit Alicorns' lead to 30-0.**_

__**BACK TO PHILADELPHIA**

** Still unsure how the Quaffle got by him that easily, Jeremy Johnson takes it and throws it back into play, and Phineas Flynn hauls it in for the Hallows.**

** As Stacy Hirano beats away a Bludger. Fanny Fulbright makes a hard charge at Phineas, S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in hand...**

Phineas: OWWW! God, that hurts!

Isabella: Oh my God, are you alright?

**Phineas Flynn is smacked right in the face by Fanny Fulbright's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.; as he groans in pain, he loses the Quaffle and almost falls off of his broom.**

** Abigail Lincoln then takes hold of the Quaffle for the Thestrals. Neither Ferb Fletcher nor Isabella Garcia-Shapiro can run her down. Candace Flynn tries to dismount her with a Bludger, but misses horribly.**

Candace: Damn! Come on, Jeremy, you can do it!

**And with that, Abigail heads right up to the Hallows' goal;**

Harry: SAVED by Jeremy Johnson!

Jeremy: Phew, got it that time.

Abigail: Dammit!

**Being more ready this time, Jeremy reaches his arm out and gets his hand in front of the Quaffle, catching it before it can go through the hoop. He then tosses it right back into play, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro comes up with it.**

Phineas: I got your back, Izzy!

**With Phineas Flynn on her left flank in spite of his nose still being sore from the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. hit, Isabella soldiers on forward with the Quaffle. Cree Lincoln hits a Bludger towards them; she misses Isabella, but almost hits Phineas and forcing him to break off.**

Phineas: Don't worry about me. Just get the goal!

**As much as she wants to stop and help her boyfriend, Isabella moves on forward. But as she crosses midfield, she sees the Thestrals' Chasers trying to triple-team her.**

Ferb: Over here, Isabella!

**Fortunately, Isabella manages to heave the Quaffle over to Ferb Fletcher before either Kuki, Abigail or Fanny can interfere. Ferb manages to get in the clear, and takes it right into the Philadelphia Thestrals' goal;**

Harry: And Ferb Fletcher SCORES and ties this game up at 10!

Nigel: Urrgh! How did he do that?

Isabella: Awesome shot! (high-fives Ferb)

Ferb: (shrugs) Oh it was nothing, really.

**Slipping through the gap in between Nigel Uno's arm and his torso, the Quaffle squeezes through the hoop, earning the Charlotte Hallows a goal and tying the game up at 10.**

** With a disappointed facepalm, Nigel Uno tosses the Quaffle to Abigail Lincoln. Ferb Fletcher immediately makes an attempt to rip the Quaffle away from her, but Abigail's sister Cree forces him to back away with a Bludger that almost hits him right square on the cranium.**

Abigail: Thanks for that, Cree!

Cree: Oh no problem, sis.

**As Abigail crosses midfield, Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro both come rushing at her, attempting a double-team move. But that's when Kuki Sanban and Fanny Fulbright come knocking with their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.'s at the ready.**

Phineas: Oh, not again! I'm out!

Isabella: Yeah, me too!

**Phineas and Isabella break for it before Kuki and Fanny can knock them out, leaving Abigail in the clear. As Stacy Hirano unsuccessfully tries to dismount her with a Bludger, Abigail Lincoln makes a beeline into the Hallows' scoring area;**

Harry: That's a GOAL, and it's 20-10, Philadelphia!

Abigail: Woo yeah, bab-

Hoagie: (kisses Abigail hard)

Abigail: Easy, tiger, we haven't won yet.

Hoagie: I know, but I couldn't help myself. (shrug)

**Abigail's goal results in the Philadelphia Thestrals taking a 20-10 lead over the Charlotte Hallows.**

** Jeremy Johnson then hands the Quaffle over to Phineas Flynn. But before he can even get halfway across the pitch...**

Phineas: OWWWW! Dammit, that's the second time!

Fanny: And there's more where that came from, heh heh.

**Phineas is once again smacked right square in the face by Fanny Fulbright and her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Once again, he loses the Quaffle and almost falls off of his broom, and the skin on his nose has gone raw from the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. hits.**

Isabella: Oh, that DOES it!

**Furious at how Fanny has seemingly picked on her boyfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro makes a hard charge at her, hellbent on T-boning her all the way to the other side of the stadium...**

Harry: And that's a penalty whistle!

Ron: Looked as if Isabella was gonna knock Fanny outta the stadium!

Hermione: Yeah, and it'll be Blatching on the Hallows.

**The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. Charlotte, #34. Penalty shot for Philadelphia!

Fanny: (flips off Isabella)

**Isabella is called for Blatching, and this awards the Philadelphia Thestrals with a penalty shot. Fanny Fulbright heads up to the scoring area with the Quaffle in hand. After sizing up Hallows Keeper Jeremy Johnson, she shoots;**

Harry: And the Thestrals are up 30-10!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Providence, Rhode Island, where the Providence Griffins are hosting the Portland Parselmouths. The score is tied up at 30. Milhouse Van Houten is on the Golden Snitch for the Portland Parselmouths; he thinks he is in the clear, but he is unaware of Stewie Griffin flying just behind him. Just as Milhouse is about to grab the Snitch, Stewie draws his blaster...**_

_Milhouse: You BASTARD...!_

_Stewie: Victory is mine!_

_**Stewie's shot scores a direct hit on Milhouse's broom tail, shooting him down. As Milhouse cries out defiantly while plummeting to the ground, Stewie takes the Snitch, and the Portland Parselmouths defeat the New England Griffins. 180-30.**_

__**BACK TO PHILADELPHIA**

** As the Charlotte Hallows get the Quaffle back, their Seeker Perry the Platypus is neck and neck with Wally Beetles, the Snitch right in front of them. The two have been jockeying for some time now, and Wally's patience (if there ever was any) has worn thin. He draws his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., but then Perry reaches out with his foot...**

Wally: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Harry: Wally Beetles has been taken out!

Ron: The platypus has struck!

Hermione: Lucky thing that venom is not lethal to humans.

**Wally Beetles is gutted in the side by Perry's poisonous spur. As he collapses off of his broom, his whole body his throbbing with excruciating pain as the venom rushes through his veins, stimulating his pain receptors.**

** Perry, pretending that nothing happened, chases down the Snitch with no opposition...**

Harry: Perry the Platypus has the Snitch! This match is over!

Phineas: Yay, ya did it, buddy! (bearhugs Perry)

Perry: Krrrrrr.

Crowd: (booing, throwing trash)

**Perry catches the Snitch and the Charlotte Hallows defeat the Philadelphia Thestrals 160-30. The crowd boos angrilly over the outcome of the match as the Hallows celebrate their win. Meanwhile, the Thestrals fly down to where Wally fell - he is still writhing around on the ground.**

Kuki: Oh Wally, PLEASE tell me you're alright!

Wally: Aagh, that venom hurts like hell! I don't know if I can get up!

Abigail: (offers her hand) I got ya, little bro.

Kuki: (offers her hand) I got you too, baby!

**With that, Wally is helped to his feet by his lover Kuki and his sister figure Abigail, and they help him to the hospital wing to get an antidote for the platypus venom...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Adelaide Bunyips - 160; Tokyo Tengu - 80**

**Atlanta Owls - 170; New York Dragons - 50**

**Birmingham War Pigs - 190; Milwaukee Death Eaters - 70**

**Boston Leviathans - 200; Tampa Bay Trolls - 40**

**Buffalo Behemoths - 30; San Francisco Seers - 220**

**Cleveland Cruciatus - 60; Arizona Phoenixes - 230**

**Columbus Pixies - 180; New Orleans Nightwings - 20**

**Detroit Alicorns - 210; South Carolina Black Cocks - 10**

**Houston Horcruxes - 150; Syracuse Silurians - 0**

**Idaho Yeti - 30; Cincinnati Redcaps - 240**

**Kansas City Inferi - 210; Jacksonville Jinx - 90**

**Kyoto Kappa - 250; Auckland Moa - 0**

**Liverpool Beetles - 50; Mexico City Chupacabras - 190**

**London Chimeras - 30; Ottawa Storm Hawks - 240**

**Los Angeles Undead - 200; Orlando Black Magic - 50**

**Louisville Phantoms - 80; Chicago Fire Crabs - 160**

**Memphis Mandrakes - 150; Indiana Slughorns - 50**

**Miami Goblins - 10; Utah Fiendfyre - 170**

**Minnesota Wormtails - 20; Denver Dementors - 150**

**Monterrey Cadejos - 160; Marseille Sphinxes - 40**

**Montreal Manticores - 10; Paris Veela - 190**

**Nagoya Nue - 200; Melbourne Minka Birds - 0**

**Nashville Basilisks - 60; Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 180**

**New Jersey Wyverns - 40; Raleigh-Durham Willows - 170**

**Oklahoma Orcs - 50; New Mexico Marauders - 210**

**Osaka Oni - 100; Brisbane Dirawongs - 150**

**Perth Wagyls - 150; Yokohama Yokai - 90**

**Portland Parselmouths - 30; Providence Griffins - 180**

**Rome Fairies - 70; Toronto Salamanders - 160**

**San Antonio Centaurs - 220; Dallas Hippogriffs - 20**

**Seattle Vampires - 0; St. Louis Serpents - 170**

**Sydney Yowies - 200; Hiroshima Hibagon - 30**

**Vancouver Grindylows - 170; Milan Witchhunters - 70**

**Virginia Werewolves - 180; Las Vegas Night Elves - 30**

**Washington Ministry - 70; San Diego Snatchers - 190**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (8-2)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (6-4)**

** Washington Ministry (5-5)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (4-6)**

** Miami Goblins (3-7)**

** Virginia Werewolves (3-7)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (7-3)**

** Columbus Pixies (6-4)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (5-5)**

** Boston Leviathans (4-6)**

** New York Dragons (4-6)**

** Indiana Slughorns (3-7)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (7-3)**

** Louisville Phantoms (6-4)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (5-5)**

** Houston Horcurxes (4-6)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (4-6)**

** Nashville Basilisks (3-7)**

** West Division**

** Los Angeles Undead (7-3)**

** Denver Dementors (6-4)**

** New Mexico Marauders (6-4)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (5-5)**

** Idaho Yeti (3-7)**

** Seattle Vampires (3-7)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (7-3)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (6-4)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (5-5)**

** St. Louis Serpents (5-5)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (3-7)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (3-7)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (7-3)**

** Kansas City Inferi (6-4)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (6-4)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (5-5)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (4-6)**

** Syracuse Silurians (4-6)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (7-3)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (7-3)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (6-4)**

** Atlanta Owls (4-6)**

** Charlotte Hallows (4-6)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (3-7)**

** West Division**

** San Francisco Seers (7-3)**

** Portland Parselmouths (6-4)**

** San Diego Snatchers (6-4)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (5-5)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (5-5)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-7)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Rome Fairies (7-3)**

** Liverpool Beetles (6-4)**

** Marseille Sphinxes (6-4)**

** London Chimeras (5-5)**

** Milan Witchhunters (4-6)**

** Paris Veela (3-7)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (7-3)**

** Tokyo Tengu (7-3)**

** Yokohama Yokai (7-3)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (5-5)**

** Nagoya Nue (5-5)**

** Osaka Oni (5-5)**

** North America Division**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (7-3)**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (6-4)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (5-5)**

** Toronto Salamanders (5-5)**

** Montreal Manticores (3-7)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (3-7)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (6-4)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (5-5)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (5-5)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (4-6)**

** Perth Wagyls (3-7)**

** Auckland Moa (2-8)**

** Tune back in for Game 11!**


	31. On The Horizon

This side story is set in Jacksonville, Florida, on Sunday, the day right before the eleventh set of games in this Cartoon Quidditch regular season.

The city's own Cartoon Quidditch team, the Jacksonville Jinx, have thus far proven themselves to be a breakout hit in the league, having amassed a 7-3 record and claimed the lead in the American South division - along with the Ottawa Storm Hawks and Yokohama Yokai, they are currently the best of the league's current set of expansion teams.

The Jinx's next match is set to take place tomorrow afternoon at EverBank Field in Jacksonville, versus the Pittsburgh Poltergeists - a team that has done rather mediocre with their 4-6 record which ties them for last place with the Syracuse Silurians in the National North division. But for now, neither team is dwelling on their worries, as they are happily eating dinner together at a big, upscale restaurant in downtown Jacksonville. Also accompanying them is Dexter, Blossom's boyfriend, as well as the Seeker and captain of the Orlando Black Magic.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't see how the use of all these weird powers and weapons can be acceptable," Wilt says scoldingly at the Jinx. "Besides, in basketball, they have none of that!"

"Oh, please!" Buttercup scoffs. "The only things you can't do in this league are Blagging, Blatching, Blurting, Bumphing, Cobbing, Flacking, Haver-sacking, Quaffle-pocking, Snitchnip and Stooging. Everything else is fair game!"

"Besides," adds Blossom, "that airplane/bird/tree thing of yours has conjured up some pretty weird things in those eggs she lays."

As her form of a response, Coco went on a short but passionate tirade in her language - just her name, "coco," repeatedly. "What Coco is trying to say," Bloo breaks in, "is that we're gonna up our game tomorrow so much that you'll be the ones begging for mercy from us, ha ha ha!"

"Aw, come on, Bloo," Mac interjects. "Do you really have to be that dark about it?"

"Yeah, I thought Quidditch was supposed to be a fun sport!" Bubbles exclaims.

"Thank you, Bubbles!" Mac replies. "Those are my thoughts exactly!"

"Oh, no problem," Bubbles shrugs, giggling cutely.

It is at that moment when, just as Dexter and Blossom are about to share a kiss, that Dexter's communicator goes off, catching the attention of everyone on the Jinx and the Poltergeists. Dexter has just received a text message from his team, the Orlando Black Magic...

"Crap. Sorry, people, but I have to jet," Dexter announces. "The Black Magic need me back down in Orlando. We're playing the New Mexico Marauders - Mandark and I have come up with a strategy for that match and we're going to present it to the rest of the team."

"Well, good luck against those creeps," Blossom offers. "Now give me a kiss!"

"In front of our teammates? Oh, alright!" Everyone chuckles as Dexter awkwardly accepts Blossom's kiss on the lips, his cheeks flushing red at the embarrassment of everyone watching him.

"Well, best of luck to you all," he says to both teams. "Until next time!"

"Bye, Dexter!" everyone waves as he teleports away to Orlando.

Sometime later, the Jinx and the Poltergeists have finished their hefty meals, with everyone full to the brim. As they're getting ready to leave, Bubbles glances at Mac - this glance turns into a stare.

For some reason, Bubbles finds Mac to be rather... cute. Aside from sharing her sentiments about Quidditch and other sports supposed to be fun, something about him just strikes her as really... charming. A part of her even thinks that she, like Blossom, may also be able to start up an inter-team romance. So, as Mac stands up from his seat, Bubbles approaches, smiling real cutely at him.

"Hi, Mac!" she smiles at him.

"Hi Bubbles," Mac smiles back.

"Wasn't that a great dinner?"

"Aw, man, I can't eat another bite! I don't think either of us will have to eat again for awhile!"

"Heeheehee, same here, same here. So, uh, you looking forward to our match tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah! I admit, I'm kind of scared to see what Coco and Blossom and Buttercup and you will pull, but still, it should be fun."

"Well, I do get a little naughty occasionally while I'm out there," Bubbles blushes. "But I'm the Seeker - that's the most important position on the team. But anyway, I was thinking - after the match, you think maybe you can I can get another dinner? You know, just the two of us?"

As he comes to realize what Bubbles is insinuating, Mac's face suddenly flushes blood red, more so than it ever has before. "What, haven't you ever been asked out before?" Bubbles teases.

"Uh, n-n-not really," Mac stammers.

"Aw, well that's a shame," Bubbles coos as she takes a gentle hold of Mac's hand. "Because you are really cute."

Mac, his face still as red as ever, finds himself incapable of saying no. "I... suppose I can work that in," he says awkwardly.

"Yay!" Bubbles cheers. "Say, uh, you got a pen and paper?"

"Yeah, right here in my backpack," replies Mac. "Why?"

Without an explanation, Bubbles takes a pen and a small strip of paper, writes something down on the paper and hands it back to Mac. As soon as Mac realizes that it's her phone number, the two teams call out to them;

"C'mon, Mac, let's go, already!"

"We gotta head back now, Bubbles."

"Alright, well I'll see ya tomorrow," Bubbles winks. "Call me!" And as the two teams part ways, Bubbles blows Mac a kiss.

...

But little do either of the teams, especially the Jinx, know is that the odds will be stacked against them; not from some hidden weapon the Poltergeists have at their disposal, but from Mojo Jojo - an old enemy of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

As of late, Mojo has been busy in the new Cartoon Arena Quidditch League, serving as head coach for the Daytona DeltaWings - under their leadership, they have become one of the top teams in the National South division. But now, Mojo has decided to use his down time to take a little trip up from Daytona Beach to Jacksonville, to get some revenge on The PowerPuff Girls after all of his failed attempts to beat them in the past...

It is late at night by the time Mojo makes it to Jacksonville. Luckily for him, the Jacksonville Jinx are all asleep at their quarters. As he approaches EverBank Field, he reaches for a remote handheld device, points it at the stadium and presses a button. At that instant, static overtones go off as the stadium's electronics are disabled, deactivating its security measures.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Mojo Jojo lets out an evil laugh as he approaches the front door with a crowbar. With great power, he breaks the lock and pries the door open, granting him access to any part of the stadium. Quickly, he makes his way to the Jacksonville Jinx locker room.

With anticipation flowing through his veins, he breaks open the door to the broom closet. He sees all seven of the brooms hanging neatly from a rack, with a sign above each broom with the name of its owner. He reaches into his briefcase and takes out a classic sabotage weapon - radio-controlled receivers that allow total control of the brooms. However, he only takes out three, and inserts them inside the tails of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's brooms, as it is they who he is looking to take out.

Cackling to himself, he wields another set of weapons to attach to the brooms; inside the handles, he attaches canisters containing a gaseous form of an antidote to Chemical X - the substance that gives the PowerPuff Girls their powers. Designed to release the gas on remote command, these devices are intended are render them powerless, leaving them open to whatever the Pittsburgh Poltergeists have in store for them.

With his plan ready to be put into motion, Mojo Jojo leaves EverBank Field, laughing maniacally as he closes the door behind them...


	32. Game 11 Match-Ups

** Game 11 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Virginia Werewolves**

**Atlanta Owls vs Boston Leviathans**

**Auckland Moa vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Brisbane Dirawongs vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Denver Dementors vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Marseille Sphinxes**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Miami Goblins**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Melbourne Minka Birds vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Hiroshima Hibagon**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Idaho Yeti**

**Montreal Manticores vs Adelaide Bunyips**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Cincinnati Redcaps**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Columbus Pixies**

**New York Dragons vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks vs Sydney Yowies**

**Paris Veela vs Nagoya Nue**

**Perth Wagyls vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs Jacksonville Jinx**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Rome Fairies vs Osaka Oni**

**San Diego Snatchers vs Buffalo Behemoths**

**San Francisco Seers vs Providence Griffins**

**Seattle Vampires vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**St. Louis Serpents vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Syracuse Silurians vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Tokyo Tengu vs London Chimeras**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Washington Ministry vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Yokohama Yokai vs Liverpool Beetles**

** Featured Game: Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs Jacksonville Jinx.**

** See you in Jacksonville!**


	33. Game 11 - Pittsburgh vs Jacksonville

** Game 11: Featured Game - Pittsburgh Poltergeists vs Jacksonville Jinx.**

** Team rosters;**

**Pittsburgh Poltergeists**

** Chaser: Mac [C] (#17)**

** Chaser: Coco (#36)**

** Chaser: Wilt (#1)**

** Beater: Eduardo (#68)**

** Beater: Mr. Herriman (#86)**

** Keeper: Frankie Foster (#22)**

** Seeker: Bloo (#44)**

** Coach: Madame Foster**

**Jacksonville Jinx**

** Chaser: Blossom (#95)**

** Chaser: Ms. Sarah Bellum (#33)**

** Chaser: Ms. Keane (#52)**

** Beater: Buttercup (#42)**

** Beater: Mitch Mitchelson (#62)**

** Keeper: Professor Utonium [C] (#24)**

** Seeker: Bubbles (#63)**

** Coach: The Mayor**

** FOX?**

Harry: Well last week we saw a major upset, in which Perry the Platypus used his venomous spurs to snag the Charlotte Hallows a victory over the Philadelphia Thestrals. Today we get to see one of the league's newest breakout hits in action, live from EverBank Field in Jacksonville, Florida. It is here that the Jacksonville Jinx, one of the strongest teams in the South, will take on the Pittsburgh Poltergeists. Thanks for joining us - I'm the Chosen One, Harry Potter, and they're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron: As tempted as I am to pick Jacksonville for this one, I still think Pittsburgh may have a chance. Coco, one of their Chasers, lays eggs with a prize in every egg. The prize could very well be a weapon or gadget or something else that could spell certain doom for the Jinx in this match.

Hermione: Maybe, but they clearly haven't done enough with that ability. They're tied for last place in their division with a 4-6 record, while the Jinx are amongst the top teams in the entire league, even though this is only their first season. It would indeed be very surprising to see the Poltergeists pull off an upset here.

Harry: But it could still happen, as we're just about to tip off.

...

Coco: Coco-coco-coco-coco-coco coco-coco coco coco-coco-coco!

Bloo: Well you better come up with something good, or else they'll pulverize us!

Mac: Um, well let's not be too rough with Bubbles, now.

Bloo: Pfft! What is she, like, your girlfriend, or something?

Mac: (blushes) Uhhh...

...

**Quickly, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are set free to fly wherever they please - out of sight from the players, of course. Then the Quaffle is taken into the referee's hands and tossed straight up into the air.**

Harry: And it's on in the Sunshine State!

**Using her powers of super speed, Blossom rushes at the Quaffle and claims possession of it for the Jacksonville Jinx.**

Ms. Bellum: Go, Blossom! Ms. Keane and I will hold them off.

Blossom: Right!

**Mac and Coco both try to make runs at Blossom, but Ms. Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane ward them away. Wilt, however, sneaks by and gives chase.**

** He's real close to catching Blossom when Buttercup suddenly hits a Bludger at him, forcing him to break off the Chase.**

Wilt: Okay I'm sorry, but that's just a cheap shot.

Buttercup: You're in the clear, Blossom. Go for it!

**Mr. Herriman hits a Bludger towards Blossom, but it misses as she makes her way into the Pittsburgh Poltergeists scoring area;**

Harry: Oh, and Blossom just scored an easy goal! The Jacksonville Jinx take the early lead!

Blossom: Well that's a good start!

Frankie: (facepalm) I knew we'd get more than we bargained for with this team, I just knew it.

**Blossom, being just too fast for Frrankie, scores the easy goal, earning a 10-0 lead over the Jacksonville Jinx.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Kansas City, Missouri, where the Kansas City Inferi are hosting the Louisville Phantoms. The score is tied up at 10. Sam Manson has the Quaffle for the Louisville Phantoms; Gwen Tennyson is chasing her down;**_

_Gwen: AVADA KEDAVR-_

_*bang*_

_**Before Gwen can cast the Killing Curse, Danny Phantom singes her with a pair of ectoplasmic energy blasts from his hands, cutting off her attack and allowing Sam Manson to score the goal and earn 10 points for the Louisville Phantoms.**_

**BACK TO JACKSONVILLE**

** After the goal, Frankie Foster inbounds the Quaffle over to Wilt. Coco then lays an egg for Mac...**

Harry: That... that's a laser blaster!

Ron: A little bloody extreme, but it just may work.

Hermione: I'm still not sure it'll be enough.

**Mac takes the laser blaster out of Coco's egg and flies out ahead of Wilt. Blossom, Ms. Keane and Ms. Sarah Bellum all fly towards Wilt in a V formation, looking to triple-team Wilt and take the Quaffle away from him. But Mac, seeing this plan, opens fire.**

Harry: Look at that! Mac is sending them all packing!

Ms. Keane: How did he get a gun like THAT?!

Blossom: Duh! It's that airplane/bird/tree thing. There's a prize in each egg it lays!

**As Blossom, Ms. Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane scatter for dear life, Wilt goes on ahead. A Bludger guns for him, but Eduardo hits it away towards the Jinx's Chasers as Wilt makes his approach on the Jacksonville goal;**

Harry: Wilt SCORES, and we're tied at 10!

Wilt: Ha ha! I'm sorry but that was a slam dunk!

Mac: Ah, we couldn't have pulled that off without Coco.

Coco: Coco!

**Wilt extends his long arm past Professor Utonium and literally slam-dunks the Quaffle into an adjacent hoop, tying the match up at 10 points even.**

** With several shakes of his head, Professor Utonium tosses the Quaffle over to Blossom for her to take.**

Wilt: I'm sorry, but you shall not pass!

**Wilt suddenly pops up in front of Blossom at around midfield, trying to cut her off.**

Ms. Bellum: Over here, I'm open!

**Blossom throws the Quaffle past Wilt, looking to get it to Ms. Sarah Bellum. But then Coco flies from out of nowhere and intercepts, catching the Quaffle in her beak and taking the Quaffle back for the Poltergeists.**

Coco: Coco-cocococo-co!

Blossom: (facepalm)

**Mitch Mitchelson hits a Bludger towards Coco in an attempt to dismount her, but he misses, almost dismounting Blossom.**

Mitch: Oh sorry, my bad.

Blossom: (shakes head)

**As Ms. Sarah Bellum and Ms. Keane try unsuccessfully to chase Coco down, Coco charges at the Poltergeists' goal;**

Harry: SAVED by Professor Utonium!

Coco: COCOCOCOCO-COCO COCOCO!

Utonium: (scoffs)

**Coco makes the mistake of shooting right at the hoop that Professor Utonium was in front of, and so he keeps the Quaffle from going through, thus keeping Pittsburgh from taking the lead.**

** The Professor then throws the Quaffle over to Ms. Keane, but then Mac comes charging at her, brandishing the laser blaster that he got from Coco.**

Blossom: Over here, Ms. Keane!

**Just as Ms. Keane reaches to throw the Quaffle over to Blossom, Mac opens fire...**

Harry: And there goes the Quaffle! But there's a penalty whistle!

Ron: Yeah, Mac made the mistake of shooting the Quaffle when he should've shot Ms. Keane's Quaffle hand.

Hermione: Uh, yes, well, it'll be a Quaffle-pocking on the Poltergeists.

**The action is stopped as the penalty whistle blows just as Mac shoots the Quaffle out of Ms. Keane's hand. The referee's call;**

Referee: Quaffle-pocking. Pittsburgh, #17. Penalty shot for Jacksonville!

Mac: Aw come on, I was aiming for her hand!

**Mac is slapped with the Quaffle-pocking penalty, and Ms. Keane thus gets to take a penalty shot for the Jacksonville Jinx. Frankie Foster stares her down furiously, but Ms. Keane is anything but fazed;**

Harry: The shot is good! The Jinx take the lead!

Keane: I bet that taught you a lesson! Oh, I crack myself up.

Frankie: (cringes)

**The Quaffle just squeezes through the gap between Frankie and the hoop, giving Jacksonville a 20-10 lead over Pittsburgh on the penalty.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Marseille, France, where the Marseille Sphinxes are hosting the Kyoto Kappa. The score is 70-60, Marseille. Aelita Stones is right on top of the Golden Snitch while Yugi Moto doesn't appear to have even joined in the chase yet. But then, just as it appears that Aelita will catch the Snitch...**_

_Yugi: I SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN IN ATTACK MODE! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_

_**Yugi Moto's Dark Magician uses its signature attack, blasting Aelita off of her broom just as she gets within a fingertip of the Snitch. The crowd boos their disapproval as Yugi goes on to catch the Snitch; with that, the Kyoto Kappa defeat the Marseille Sphinxes 220-60.**_

** BACK TO JACKSONVILLE**

** As Frankie Foster hands the Quaffle to Wilt, neither do either of the teams know that Mojo Jojo, the sworn arch-enemy of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, is watching the game from the luxury box of the stadium. He is armed with the remote control that will trigger the canisters he attached to their brooms to release the Antidote X that will incapacitate them.**

Mojo: You PowerPuff girls think you have it made? Well let's see you make it through this! (presses button)

...

Ron: What the bloody hell is going on?

Harry: I don't know, but Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have all been incapacitated! They've all fallen off of their brooms, unconscious!

Utonium: Girls! What's happening?!

Mac: Bubbles! You okay?

Bloo: Yes, they've all fallen. Now's my chance...

**The Antidote X is released in gas form; knocking Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup off of their brooms, unconscious. As Mojo laughs maniacally from the luxury box, the rest of the Jinx fly around panicking and the Polergeists look on in confusion, except Bloo - ever the opportunist, he takes advantage of Bubbles' absence and locks on to the Golden Snitch...**

Harry: And Bloo has the Snitch. He takes advantage of the mayhem to win it for the Poltergeists.

Bloo: YES! We needed that win! WOO-HOO!

**Bloo catches the Snitch, and the Pittsburgh Poltergeists defeat the Golden Snitch 160-20. He is the only one celebrating; the crowd is booing, most of the other Poltergeists quietly retreat to the locker room and the rest of the Jinx tend to Blossom and Buttercup. Meanwhile, Mac tends to Bubbles;**

Mac: Please tell me you're okay, Bubbles!

Bubbles: (regaining consciousness) Mac? What happened?

Mac: I don't know. You, Blossom and Buttercup all got knocked out somehow! It's almost as if an old enemy of yours is trying to exact his revenge or something.

Bubbles: Oh, that's ridiculous! (staggers to her feet) So uh, you're still good for dinner, right?

Mac: Sure, why not?

**With that, Mac and Bubbles throw aside the events of the match and walk out of EverBank Field together, holding hands all the way...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes - 50; Virginia Werewolves - 160**

**Atlanta Owls - 30; Boston Leviathans - 190**

**Auckland Moa - 150; Monterrey Cadejos - 40**

**Brisbane Dirawongs - 20; Toronto Salamanders - 180**

**Chicago Fire Crabs - 10; Birmingham War Pigs - 200**

**Dallas Hippogriffs - 170; Los Angeles Undead - 60**

**Denver Dementors - 150; Orlando Black Magic - 70**

**Houston Horcruxes - 160; Detroit Alicorns - 80**

**Indiana Slughorns - 210; Charlotte Hallows - 40**

**Kyoto Kappa - 220; Marseille Sphinxes - 60**

**Las Vegas Night Elves - 0; Miami Goblins - 190**

**Louisville Phantoms - 230; Kansas City Inferi - 90**

**Melbourne Minka Birds - 0; Mexico City Chupacabras - 240**

**Milan Witchhunters - 200; Hiroshima Hibagon - 50**

**Minnesota Wormtails - 30; Idaho Yeti - 180**

**Montreal Manticores - 190; Adelaide Bunyips - 50**

**New Mexico Marauders - 40; Cincinnati Redcaps - 170**

**New Orleans Nightwings - 100; Columbus Pixies - 150**

**New York Dragons - 90; Memphis Mandrakes - 160**

**Ottawa Storm Hawks - 50; Sydney Yowies - 210**

**Paris Veela - 160; Nagoya Nue - 60**

**Perth Wagyls - 220; Vancouver Grindylows - 40**

**Raleigh-Durham Willows - 170; Philadelphia Thestrals - 60**

**Rome Fairies - 100; Osaka Oni - 250**

**San Diego Snatchers - 200; Buffalo Behemoths - 80**

**San Francisco Seers - 250; Providence Griffins - 50**

**Seattle Vampires - 50; Oklahoma Orcs - 190**

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 180; Milwaukee Death Eaters - 80**

**St. Louis Serpents - 160; San Antonio Centaurs - 60**

**Syracuse Silurians - 40; Nashville Basilisks - 150**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 70; New Jersey Wyverns - 160**

**Tokyo Tengu - 80; London Chimeras - 170**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 20; Cleveland Cruciatus - 230**

**Washington Ministry - 210; Portland Parselmouths - 60**

**Yokohama Yokai - 60; Liverpool Beetles - 200**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (8-3)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (6-5)**

** Washington Ministry (6-5)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (5-6)**

** Miami Goblins (4-7)**

** Virginia Werewolves (4-7)**

** North Division**

** Columbus Pixies (7-4)**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (7-4)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (6-5)**

** Boston Leviathans (5-6)**

******Indiana Slughorns (4-7)**

**New York Dragons (4-7)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (7-4)**

** Louisville Phantoms (7-4)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (6-5)**

** Houston Horcurxes (5-6)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (5-6)**

** Nashville Basilisks (4-7)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (7-4)**

** Los Angeles Undead (7-4)**

** New Mexico Marauders (6-5)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (5-6)**

** Idaho Yeti (4-7)**

** Seattle Vampires (3-8)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (7-4)**

** Orlando Black Magic (7-4)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (6-5)**

** St. Louis Serpents (6-5)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (4-7)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (3-8)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (7-4)**

** Kansas City Inferi (6-5)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (6-5)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (5-6)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (5-6)**

** Syracuse Silurians (4-7)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (7-4)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (7-4)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (7-4)**

** Atlanta Owls (4-6)**

** Charlotte Hallows (4-6)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (3-7)**

** West Division**

** San Francisco Seers (8-3)**

** San Diego Snatchers (7-4)**

** Portland Parselmouths (6-5)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (5-6)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (5-6)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-8)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Liverpool Beetles (7-4)**

** Rome Fairies (7-4)**

** London Chimeras (6-5)**

** Marseille Sphinxes (6-5)**

** Milan Witchhunters (5-6)**

** Paris Veela (4-7)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (8-3)**

** Tokyo Tengu (7-4)**

** Yokohama Yokai (7-4)**

** Osaka Oni (6-5)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (5-6)**

** Nagoya Nue (5-6)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (7-4)**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (7-4)**

** Toronto Salamanders (6-5)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (5-6)**

** Montreal Manticores (4-7)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (3-8)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (6-5)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (5-6)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (5-6)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (4-7)**

** Perth Wagyls (4-7)**

** Auckland Moa (3-8)**

** Tune back in for Game 12!**


	34. Game 12 Match-Ups

** Game 12 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs San Francisco Seers**

**Auckland Moa vs Perth Wagyls**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Buffalo Behemoths vs Washington Ministry**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Cincinnati Redcaps vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Providence Griffins**

**Columbus Pixies vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Pittsburgh Poltergeists**

**Hiroshima Hibagon vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Idaho Yeti vs Denver Dementors**

**Jacksonville Jinx vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Syracuse Silurians**

**Liverpool Beetles vs Rome Fairies**

**London Chimeras vs Paris Veela**

**Los Angeles Undead vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Louisville Phantoms vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Marseille Sphinxes vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Melbourne Minka Birds vs Brisbane Dirawongs**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Raleigh-Durham Willows**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Montreal Manticores**

**Miami Goblins vs Virginia Werewolves**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Seattle Vampires**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Atlanta Owls**

**New York Dragons vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Orlando Black Magic vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Osaka Oni vs Nagoya Nue**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Boston Leviathans**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Sydney Yowies vs Adelaide Bunyips**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Yokohama Yokai**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Ottawa Storm Hawks**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs San Diego Snatchers**

** Featured Game: Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Chicago Fire Crabs.**

** See you in Chicago!**


	35. Game 12 - Milwaukee vs Chicago

** Game 12: Featured Game - Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Chicago Fire Crabs.**

** Team rosters;**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters**

** Chaser: Billy (#60)**

** Chaser: Mandy (#57)**

** Chaser: Eris (#37)**

** Beater: Nergal (#65)**

** Beater: Jeff The Spider (#56)**

** Keeper: Grim [C] (#7)**

** Seeker: Nergal Jr. (#55)**

** Coach: Velma Green**

**Chicago Fire Crabs**

** Chaser: Gary Snail (#0)**

** Chaser: Sandy Cheeks (#28)**

** Chaser: Pearl Krabs (#76)**

** Beater: Squidward Tentacles (#60)**

** Beater: Eugene H. Krabs (#79)**

** Keeper: Patrick Star (#87)**

** Seeker: Spongebob SquarePants [C] (#78)**

** Coach: Sheldon J. Plankton**

** Now tuning to FOX;**

Harry: We are just about 1/3 of the way through this Cartoon Quidditch regular season, and we have a bunch of divisional rivalries for you on this milestone. The one we will be focusing on today takes place from the Windy City - more specifically, Soldier Field, normally home of the NFL's Chicago Bears. But today, it is home to one of the more devious teams in the World League of Cartoon Quidditch - the Chicago Fire Crabs! And their opponents for today's match; one of their division rivals, who are just as devious as they are - the Milwaukee Death Eaters! And as for us - I'm the Chosen One, Harry Potter, and they're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and thanks for having us in for this division rivalry.

Hermione: You know, for all their deviousness, the Chicago Fire Crabs are not the team they once were right now. The past two seasons, they were atop the National North Division, and now, they're not even in a playoff position! Maybe Plankton's "tactics" aren't up to snuff or something, but I'm just gonna assume that karma is finally biting them in the ass and giving them what they deserve!

Ron: Sure, but it's not like Milwaukee are all that honorable themselves. And unlike Chicago, they actually have a winning record at 6-5, which ties them for 2nd place in their division with the Kansas City Inferi AND would get them a playoff spot if they held on! Also, they're the ones with the supernatural powers, so...

Harry: Uh, sure.

...

Grim: Heh heh, get a load of the Fire Crabs, mon! Once a great team, now just a mediocre shadow of their former selves.

Mandy: I know, Grim, I know. But stay on their toes - they still may have some tricks up their sleeves.

Grim: I'll do my best, Mandy.

Mandy: And Billy? (clasps Billy's hands) Try not to let them bust you up too much.

Billy: Pfft! We'll be fine!

...

**The Bludgers are quickly sent up to fly where they can't be seen; the Golden Snitch follows suit right afterwards. Then the Quaffle is taken into the hands by the referee and tossed straight upwards from these hands.**

Harry: And it's on in the Windy City!

**Gary Snail (ironically) gets to the Quaffle first, catching it in his mouth and claiming possession for the Chicago Fire Crabs.**

Spongebob: Over here, Gary, I'm open!

Squidward: You're the Seeker, Spongebob! Idiot.

Spongebob: Oh. (laughs sheepishly)

**Eris makes a hard charge at Gary, but then he spits the Quaffle over to Pearl Krabs, and she speeds by Eris.**

**Billy and Mandy try double-teaming the sperm whale, but Pearl easily powers through them both, leaving an open gap between herself and the Milwaukee Death Eaters' goal.**

Mandy: She's comin' to ya, Grim!

**With that, Pearl Krabs takes her shot;**

Harry: And it's SAVED by Grim!

Grim: (laughing maniacally)

Mr. Krabs: It's okay, honey, we'll still get 'em.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Tampa, Florida, where the Tampa Bay Trolls are hosting the Charlotte Hallows. The score is 10-0, Charlotte. Phineas Flynn has the Quaffle for the Charlotte Hallows, but then he gets hit in the head by a Bludger that was hit at him by Rolf, dismounting him.**_

_Isabella: (gasp) PHINEAS!_

_Rolf: Don't worry, he'll feel no pain. He's a ginger! He doesn't have a soul - he can't feel pain!_

_**Edd then picks up the Quaffle and scores, tying the game up at 10.**_

__**BACK TO CHICAGO**

** With a smirk, Grim throws the Quaffle halfway across the pitch, and Billy catches it at midfield.**

Billy: Ooh, yay, I got the Quaffle!

Mandy: Go, Billy! Eris will cover you.

Billy: OK!

**Just as soon as Billy flies onto Chicago's side of the pitch, Gary Snail, Pearl Krabs and Sandy Cheeks all come charging at him in a V formation, looking like they're going to try and dismount him...**

Eris: Flipendo!

Harry: Great use of the Knockback Jinx, and Milwaukee retains possession!

**Eris's Knockback Jinx sends Gary, Sandy and Pearl back to behind their own goal, leaving Billy totally open.**

** Squidward Tentacles hits a Bludger at Billy, but it misses, almost hitting Mandy.**

Mandy: Hmmm, suddenly I'm in the mood for fried calimari...

** Meanwhile, Billy goes speeding into the Fire Crabs' scoring area;**

Harry: Billy SCORES, and Milwaukee goes up 10-0!

Billy: Yay, I scored a-

Mandy: (kisses Billy hard)

Patrick: Aw, gross!

**While Patrick Star's mind is out in space, Billy scores easily, earning 10 points for the Milwaukee Death Eaters and a big kiss from Mandy.**

** Once Patrick's mind is refocused, he sends the Quaffle back into play to Sandy Cheeks.**

Sandy: I got this one, y'all!

**Right off the bat, Eris makes a rush at Sandy, looking to get the Quaffle back for the Death Eaters. But then Mr. Krabs hits a Bludger at her and she is forced to dodge, just barely saving her face from being smashed in.**

Eris: How dare you! I'm the Goddess of Chaos!

**Nergal then hits a Bludger towards Sandy, but it misses as well as she crosses over to Milwaukee's side of the pitch.**

Mandy: Hey Grim, you know what? I think we'll let you handle this one!

Grim: It'll be my pleasure, heh heh heh!

**With that, Billy and Mandy leave Sandy Cheeks be, allowing her to head towards the Death Eaters' scoring area, where Grim lies in wait, with his scythe at the ready...**

Grim: Imperio!

Ron: What the- Sandy Cheeks has suddenly turned back the other way!

Hermione: I think we've seen this before...

**Grim places the Imperius Curse on Sandy Cheeks; before she can shoot, she suddenly turns around and heads back the other way. As the rest of the Fire Crabs look on in confusion, she flies right up to her own team's goal;**

Harry: And Sandy Cheeks has just scored an own goal! 20-0, Milwaukee!

Sandy: Uh... what in tarnation just happened? I don't even remember the last few moments...

**Sandy Cheeks's own goal pushes the Death Eaters up into a 20-point lead over the Fire Crabs. Patrick Star, aghast over what just happened, hands the Quaffle over to Pearl Krabs.**

** But before Pearl can even go anywhere or do anything with it...**

Eris: Relashio!

Pearl: But... I just had the Quaffle!

Harry: And a great use of the Revulsion Jinx by Eris! She now has the Quaffle!

**Eris's Revulsion Jinx forces the Quaffle out of Pearl Krabs's grasp; by the time Pearl realizes what's happened, Eris already has the Quaffle well within range of the Fire Crabs' goal;**

Harry: And just like that, Pearl scores, and it's 30-0, Milwaukee!

Patrick: (facepalm) Oh, I can't do anything right!

Crowd: (booing)

Eris: Oh my! It seems that the Fire Crabs have fallen into a state of chaos, ha ha ha!

**Eris's quick goal pads the Milwaukee Death Eaters' lead to 30-0.**

** Patrick Star then hands the Quaffle over to Gary Snail; he takes it in his mouth.**

** Jeff The Spider then hits a Bludger at Gary, but it just barely misses as Gary spits the Quaffle over to Sandy Cheeks. As for the Bludger, it comes dangerously close to hitting Billy right in the nose.**

Jeff: Oh, sorry, Dad.

Billy: Beat it, you stupid spider!

**As for Sandy, just as she is approaching midfield, Mandy suddenly pops up, wrenching the Quaffle out of her arms and taking it back the other way.**

Sandy: Get back here, ya thievin' varmint!

**But Mandy proves to be just too fast for Sandy and everyone else on the opposing team as she charges freely into the Chicago scoring area;**

Harry: And it's 40-0! Chicago is really getting massacred...!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Yokohama, Japan, where the Yokohama Yokai are hosting the Tokyo Tengu. The score is tied at 70. Ash Ketchum is barely a fingertip away from the Golden Snitch when suddenly...**_

_Sonic: HA! Too fast for ya?!_

_Ash: You son of a bitch!_

_**Sonic The Hedgehog suddenly speeds by Ash from behind, swiping the Snitch up at the very last nanosecond. Ash is just about to have Pikachu hit him with a Thunderbolt, but he then hangs his head shamefully as he realizes that the Yokohama Yokai have just defeated the Tokyo Tengu 220-70.**_

__**BACK TO CHICAGO**

** Meanwhile, as the Death Eaters continue to dominate, the game is suddenly realized to be in jeopardy for them as Spongebob SquarePants is locked on to the Golden Snitch; the crowd gets excited as he gets closer and closer to digging the Fire Crabs out of there hole.**

Crowd: I'M READY! (clap, clap) I'M READY! (clap, clap) I'M READY! (clap, clap)

Mandy: Sick 'im, Nergal!

Nergal: With pleasure...

**But just as Spongebob is about to catch the Snitch, Nergal reaches out with one of his electric tentacles...**

Spongebob: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Ron: Bloody hell, that has to be at least 100,000 volts!

Hermione: Man, and Chicago was so close.

Nergal: Go for it, Junior! You're in the clear!

**Spongebob shrieks aloud in anguish as Nergal's tentacle wraps around him, sending hundreds of thousands of volts racing through his body. Meanwhile, Nergal's son, Nergal Jr. catches sight of the Snitch and capitalizes...**

Harry: And it's finally over, as Nergal Jr. catches the Snitch and seals the victory for the Milwaukee Death Eaters!

Nergal: You did great, sport! (rubs Nergal Jr.'s head)

Mandy: You too, Billy! (kisses Billy hard) Oh, the things I am going to do to you tonight!

Billy: Heeheehee, I like getting dirty!

**With Nergal Jr. catching the Snitch, the Milwaukee Death Eaters defeat the Chicago Fire Crabs 190-0.**

** Game 12 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes - 200; San Francisco Seers - 100**

**Auckland Moa - 160; Perth Wagyls - 30**

**Birmingham War Pigs - 230; Houston Horcruxes - 0**

**Buffalo Behemoths - 60; Washington Ministry - 180**

**Charlotte Hallows - 170; Tampa Bay Trolls - 10**

**Cincinnati Redcaps - 50; Dallas Hippogriffs - 170**

**Cleveland Cruciatus - 190; Providence Griffins - 50**

**Columbus Pixies - 80; Indiana Slughorns - 160**

**Detroit Alicorns - 240; Pittsburgh Poltergeists - 10**

**Hiroshima Hibagon - 20; Kyoto Kappa - 210**

**Idaho Yeti - 30; Denver Dementors - 150**

**Jacksonville Jinx - 250; Nashville Basilisks - 0**

**Kansas City Inferi - 90; Syracuse Silurians - 150**

**Liverpool Beetles - 40; Rome Fairies - 200**

**London Chimeras - 10; Paris Veela - 180**

**Los Angeles Undead - 220; San Antonio Centaurs - 50**

**Louisville Phantoms - 60; South Carolina Black Cocks - 170**

**Marseille Sphinxes - 210; Milan Witchhunters - 70**

**Melbourne Minka Birds - 190; Brisbane Dirawongs - 50**

**Memphis Mandrakes - 150; Raleigh-Durham Willows - 50**

**Mexico City Chupacabras - 30; Montreal Manticores - 180**

**Miami Goblins - 200; Virginia Werewolves - 20**

**Monterrey Cadejos - 170; Vancouver Grindylows - 0**

**New Mexico Marauders - 230; Seattle Vampires - 10**

**New Orleans Nightwings - 240; Atlanta Owls - 30**

**New York Dragons - 60; New Jersey Wyverns - 160**

**Oklahoma Orcs - 50; Minnesota Wormtails - 150**

**Orlando Black Magic - 220; St. Louis Serpents - 50**

**Osaka Oni - 70; Nagoya Nue - 210**

**Philadelphia Thestrals - 200; Boston Leviathans - 50**

**Portland Parselmouths - 150; Las Vegas Night Elves - 0**

**Sydney Yowies - 190; Adelaide Bunyips - 10**

**Tokyo Tengu - 70; Yokohama Yokai - 220**

**Toronto Salamanders - 40; Ottawa Storm Hawks - 240**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 160; San Diego Snatchers - 50**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Providence Griffins (8-4)**

** Washington Ministry (7-5)**

** Buffalo Behemoths (6-6)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (6-6)**

** Miami Goblins (5-7)**

** Virginia Werewolves (4-8)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (8-4)**

** Columbus Pixies (7-5)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (7-5)**

** Boston Leviathans (5-7)**

** Indiana Slughorns (5-7)**

** New York Dragons (4-8)**

** South Division**

** Jacksonville Jinx (8-4)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (7-5)**

** Louisville Phantoms (7-5)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (6-6)**

** Houston Horcurxes (5-7)**

** Nashville Basilisks (4-8)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (8-4)**

** Los Angeles Undead (8-4)**

** New Mexico Marauders (7-5)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (5-7)**

** Idaho Yeti (4-8)**

** Seattle Vampires (3-9)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (8-4)**

** Cincinnati Redcaps (7-5)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (7-5)**

** St. Louis Serpents (6-6)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (4-8)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (4-8)**

** North Division**

** Detroit Alicorns (8-4)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (7-5)**

** Kansas City Inferi (6-6)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (5-7)**

** Pittsburgh Poltergeists (5-7)**

** Syracuse Silurians (5-7)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (8-4)**

** Raleigh-Durham Willows (7-5)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (7-5)**

** Charlotte Hallows (5-6)**

** Atlanta Owls (4-7)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (4-7)**

** West Division**

** San Francisco Seers (8-4)**

** Portland Parselmouths (7-5)**

** San Diego Snatchers (7-5)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (6-6)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (6-6)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-9)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Rome Fairies (8-4)**

** Liverpool Beetles (7-5)**

** Marseille Sphinxes (7-5)**

** London Chimeras (6-6)**

** Milan Witchhunters (5-7)**

** Paris Veela (5-7)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (9-3)**

** Yokohama Yokai (8-4)**

** Tokyo Tengu (7-5)**

** Nagoya Nue (6-6)**

** Osaka Oni (6-6)**

** Hiroshima Hibagon (5-7)**

** North America Division**

** Ottawa Storm Hawks (8-4)**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (7-5)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (6-6)**

** Toronto Salamanders (6-6)**

** Montreal Manticores (5-7)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (3-9)**

** Oceania Division**

** Sydney Yowies (7-5)**

** Melbourne Minka Birds (6-6)**

** Brisbane Dirawongs (5-7)**

** Adelaide Bunyips (4-8)**

** Auckland Moa (4-8)**

** Perth Wagyls (4-8)**

** Tune back in for Game 13!**


	36. The Park

This side story takes place on the evening right after the twelfth set of Cartoon Quidditch regular season games.

It is set in Yokohama, Japan, the home of one of the league's new breakout hits, the Yokohama Yokai. Earlier that day, the Yokai scored a key victory over their next-door rivals, the Tokyo Tengu, improving their record to 8-4 and getting them into 2nd place in the Japan division, behind only the defending Potter Bowl champions, the Kyoto Kappa. Right now, while the rest of the team is relaxing at team quarters just outside of Nissan Stadium, their Seeker and captain Sonic the Hedgehog, along with his best friend Tails Prower (who is one of the team's Chasers), is quietly relaxing at Kishine Park. The two are lying on the grass, gazing up into the night sky, into the stars that are shining up above them in the distance.

"You know," Sonic says dreamily, "none of those stars may even be there right now. It's like looking into the past."

"Whoa..." Tails says, his mind having been blown.

"You know it," Sonic winks. "Man, don't you find it so incredible that God managed to create all of this?"

"What really blows my mind," Tails breaks in, "is that if God did indeed create all of this, then who created God? Hmmm... maybe he created himself."

"Or herself."

"Ohhhh..." Tails intones as his mind is blown even more.

"Think about that," Sonic says.

And so Tails ponders what Sonic just told him as the two continue to stare into the night sky, getting more and more droopy-eyed with time...

"Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah, Tails?"

"I think we could go to sleep right about now."

"Yeah, why not? We couldn't have picked a more perfect night for it."

Tails yawns and curls up beside Sonic. "Goodnight," he says as he closes his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, little bro," Sonic says softly as he pats Tails on the head and closes his eyes...

...

At around the same time, at the Yokai team quarters, Amy Rose, the girl who's been obsessive over trying to win Sonic's heart, as well as a Chaser for the team, is becoming anxious. She's become aware that it's late and that Sonic hasn't returned yet, and has become rather concerned.

"Hey, Chris?" she asks. "You know where Sonic went?"

"I believe he and Tails went over to Kishine Park," replies the team's coach, Chris Thorndyke.

"OK, thanks," Amy says as she waves her friend Cream The Rabbit good-bye and heads for Mishike Park.

"Oh, I bet Sonic will be so happy to see me!" Amy says to herself as she goes. "I'll be there to comfort them if he's lonely, which he obviously is since I'm not there... yet. And I'm gonna give him a great big k-"

Suddenly, she trips and falls on something hard and metal. She gets up and tries to walk away, but she can't - her foot is stuck. Stuck in one of the worst places to get stuck - a railway.

As Amy struggles with all of her might to get her foot loose from the railroad track, it suddenly starts to vibrate, accompanied by a distance horn sounding, along with a light getting closer and closer. It's just about the worst thing that can happen - a bullet train is approaching, and Amy's foot is still stuck, with no forseeable way of getting it loose before the train arrives.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" Amy cries out as only she can. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

...

Over at the park nearby, Sonic suddenly wakes up with a start. His rapid stirring wakes up Tails as well.

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails asks.

"That sounded like Amy," Sonic says. "She sounds like she's in trouble. You stay here and I'll see what's up."

"But what about-" Before Tails can finish his sentence, Sonic has already rushed out of the park at his signature breakneck speed.

"SONIC, HELP!" Amy cries out as she sees Sonic approaching. As Sonic gets closer to the scene, his eyes grow wide as he sees the roaring bullet train looking to meet her at around the same moment that he is.

"Crap! I'd better step on it, or she's a goner!" And so Sonic pedals as hard as he can, hoping to catch Amy before the bullet train does. As for Amy, her very life flashes before her eyes, over all the adventures she's gone on with Sonic, and over how she'd always tried and failed to win him over, and her regret thereof.

But then, at the very last millisecond, Sonic races at Amy and using his super speed, dislodges her foot from the rail and knocks her out of the way a mere nanosecond before the train gets to her.

As the train goes on its merry little way, Amy sits there, clutching her throbbing foot while trying to catch her breath.

"You okay, Amy?" Sonic asks.

With that, Amy realizes just how close she has come to death, how close she has come to never knowing love. Driven by this, ignoring her rational thought, she gives a Sonic a big, hard, 10-second kiss.

As she lets go, Sonic suddenly feels... weird. He had thought that he would be repulsed by getting kissed by Amy, but as it turns out, it actually felt... nice. As he tries to contemplate the implications of this, Amy notices the look on his face, indicating that she may have indeed lit some spark inside of him. "Yes, I may finally have done it!" she says to herself.

Sonic, on the other hand, tries not to let it show through. "C'mon, let's get you and Tails home."

"Can't we just leave him and let him find his own way?"

"That is SO cold, leaving your little brother alone like that! Now come on!" And with that, Sonic helps Amy up to her feet - her foot is still throbbing a great deal from having been stuck in the rail. Then, just as Sonic turns towards the park to get Tails, Tails comes running up to them.

"What happened?!" Tails asks, shocked to see Amy leaning on Sonic on account of her bad foot.

"Long story," Sonic says. "Now come on, we gotta get back to quarters!" And so they do; all the while, Sonic is thinking of how a kiss with Amy he thought would be bad turned out to be good, while Amy was pondering what she could do to make Sonic and herself an official couple...


End file.
